


Déjalo Ir, Sin Vuelta al Pasado y Mira Hacia el Futuro

by Myolicityad



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom, olicity-fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myolicityad/pseuds/Myolicityad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace 3 años, Oliver Queen perdió a la persona más importante de su vida en un accidente desafortunado que lo cambió todo… ¿Qué haces cuando lo crees tener todo y en un instante te lo arrebatan de las manos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pérdida

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que se presentan en la trama. Estos son única y exclusivamente propiedad intelectual de DC Cómics y The CW.
> 
> Esta historia nació de un sueño loco, sobre una pareja que adoro, Olicity. Espero que sean benevolentes ya que es la primera vez que escribo alguna historia sobre ellos…Sólo quería compartirla con esos Oliciter que sé que amaran todo lo que nazca de ellos.

_**Prólogo** _

"Cuando encuentras a tu persona especial, cuando la miras…todo el universo cambia…todo en tu mundo encaja en su lugar"

Oliver Queen creyó ser el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra, nunca imaginó que las últimas palabras que escucharía de los labios de la persona que amaba serían las mismas que alguna vez adoró escuchar…

Capítulo uno

Hace tres años…

Felicity lanzó un grito aterrador y sólo se escuchó exclamar con su último aliento. -Te amo.

-Felicity…responde por favor… - Exclamó Oliver con la respiración acelerada y el corazón saltando fuera de su pecho.

Lanzando el teléfono con furia hacia la pared de su oficina, Oliver recorrió la estancia como león enjaulado, desesperado por las palabras que escuchó. Reaccionando con rapidez fue a buscar a la única persona en la que podía confiar -Jhon…

Jhon Diggle guardaespaldas y amigo incondicional, casi un hermano para Oliver respondió inmediatamente en estado de alerta Vámonos…

En el camino hacia el auto, Oliver le cuenta a Digg lo que pasa apresuradamente -Felicity llamó…estaba siendo perseguida….no lo sé Jhon…ella sólo dijo...-La cara de Oliver se contrae y sus ojos se tornan vacíos cuando comienza a recordar su "te amo" como la despedida que fue. Continuando pausadamente -luego se cortó la llamada.

-¿Dónde estaba Felicity? …Oliver - le dice Jhon con fuerza y cierto tono acerado en la voz. El imaginar…permitirse a sí mismo perderse en los pensamientos que le saltan a la cabeza, el sólo hecho de pensar en que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a Felicity. -Hombre quédate conmigo, enfócate… ¿Dónde estaba Felicity? ¿Hacia dónde iba? ¿Con quién?.

-Hace semanas que no se sentía bien y pidió cita con el médico, me dijo que cuando terminara iría a ver a su madre para acordar la planificación de las flores de la boda- Respondió Oliver con voz apagada.

Tomando el control de la situación, Diggle conecta su celular al auto para llamar a Layla, su esposa, para que rastree el paradero de Felicity con sus técnicos de Argus, la agencia especial en la que trabaja, mientras piensa –"y la que tiene los mejores servidores, Digg"- frase que siempre usa Felicity cuando hablan de Argus.

Luego del segundo toque Layla contesta -Michaels.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí…Cariño -dice Diggle.

-Jhonny…sólo me llamas cariño cuando necesitas algo importante de mi. Respondió Layla

-Layla…es Felicity- Le devuelve Digg con tono serio.

Layla al percibir su tono se congela en el acto y pregunta -¿Qué puedo hacer?.

Mirando a un Oliver afligido desde el espejo retrovisor Diggle responde -Ella se comunicó con Oliver a la oficina hace unos 15 minutos, avisando que estaba siendo perseguida por alguien, no pudo dar más información, sólo sé que se dirigía hacia la casa de su madre para una reunión desde la clínica del médico de la familia... podrías tratar de rastrear su teléfono o el GPS de su auto.

-Estoy en ello- Pasaron unos 5 minutos y la respuesta no fue la que esperaba -Jhon….se reportó un accidente…Felicity….dicen que no hay sobrevivientes.


	2. Decisiones Forzosas

" _Puede que este listo para perderlo todo excepto a ti_ "

Sabes el momento justo en el que un hombre pierde el alma. Cuando miras a los ojos de esa persona y ves como su luz se apaga. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Jhon Diggle, ex-soldado en la práctica, pero aún soldado en la vida cuando tuvo que ver como su amigo, su hermano por elección, Oliver Queen identificaba el cuerpo de su esposa y compañera.

Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen fue declarada muerta por accidente automovilístico luego de haber dado un giro imprudente en vía contraria, estrellando su vehículo contra un camión cargado de gasolina, explotando en el acto. Esas fueron las declaraciones de los testigos y las noticias que difundieron todos los medios de Staling City.

Ese día aún sigue presente en la memoria de Diggle como si fuera ayer. Inmediatamente luego de la trágica noticia a manos de Layla, Oliver fue notificado por el Hospital General de Starling City para reconocer el supuesto cadáver de su esposa, quien fue trasladado al centro una vez extraídos sus restos calcinados como resultado del accidente. Aunque se realizaron todas las pruebas de lugar comprobando la identificación de Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen, Oliver exigió ver por sí mismo si era o no su amada…Basta decir que el hombre que entró a la morgue no fue el mismo que salió…ese hombre era una cascara de lo que solía ser Oliver Queen.

-Vamos a casa- Fueron sus únicas palabras una vez vio a Digg esperándolo en el pasillo del hospital.

Un descorazonado Diggle le siguió el paso sin poder darse el lujo de desmoronarse, no podía dejar a Oliver sin alguien en quien apoyarse y sin un soporte en estos momentos tan tristes para él. El timbre de su teléfono celular lo saca de sus divagaciones y al ver el nombre de Donna se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Acercándose a Oliver, Digg le pasa el teléfono.

-Si, hola…- Habla Donna.

-Donna- Dice Oliver con voz apagada.

-Oh, Oliver cariño, estaba tratando de comunicarme con Felicity, juro que esa niña parece estar evitándome porque sé muy bien que no se despega de su teléfono ni una pulgada, y sé que estoy algo nerviosa por mi boda pero ella quedó de venir a ayudar con lo de las flores y se perdió la reunión, le deje un mensaje pero aún no sé nada de ella –Exclama Donna sin pausa muy parecida a las peroratas sin aliento de su hija.

-Se ha ido- Murmura Oliver por primera vez, casi inaudible, dejando caer por una fracción de segundo esa coraza en la que se había refugiado por el dolor. –Ella…ya no está- Volvió a repetir Oliver dejando caer una lágrima solitaria por su mejilla llena de rastrillos que tanto solía amar su Felicity.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Oliver?- Pregunta Donna, alerta por su tono.

Oliver le extiende el teléfono a Diggle sin poder sostenerse a sí mismo por mucho más tiempo en público, necesitaba irse ahora y sin esperar respuesta se va apresuradamente al único lugar en el que sabe que puede estar ahora mismo.

Diggle lo ve alejarse y le responde a Donna no sin antes darse fuerzas para continuar esa conversación -Donna, necesito que estés en la casa con alguien, yo llamaré a Lance para que te acompañe…

Donna lo interrumpe y le exige -¿Qué diablos está pasando Diggle? ¿Qué pasa con mi pequeña?.

Dándose un respiro Digg toma valor y le explica los momentos más angustiosos que ha pasado, terminado con unas palabras que hasta para él no son del todo ciertas -Lo siento mucho Donna, pero nuestra chica se ha ido y no va a volver.

El grito que se escuchó de sus labios no era el tan emocionado grito de la alegre Donna Smoak que estaba acostumbrado…ese fue el grito de una madre cuando acaban de arrancarle el corazón.

* * *

 

Una vez logró escabullirse por la puerta trasera del hospital, Oliver se fue directo al único lugar que sabría le daría la oportunidad de intentar mantener sus piezas unidas.

Abriendo la puerta del lugar que llamaba hogar, se encamina hacia el vestíbulo y escucha como unos pasos ligeros se acercan apresuradamente hacia él. Cuando se arroja hacia sus brazos, Oliver abraza a su hijo Connor de 2 años como si no hubiera mañana, como si el simple hecho dejarlo significara que también se alejaría de su lado para no volver a verlo jamás, así que permaneció aferrado a su cuerpo por lo que fueron horas hasta que su hijo se revolvió en su abrazo sin darle más alternativa que dejarlo libre.

-Hoda papi, ¿Onte está momi?- Le habló con su ritmo alegre e infantil de siempre.

Esas fueron las palabras que terminaron de romperlo…cayendo de rodillas ante su hijo, aferrándose a ese ejemplo de vida fruto de su único amor Oliver Queen no sabía que haría con la cascara de hombre que era en estos momentos pero lo que sí sabía era que iba ser fuerte por ese pequeño que ahora le miraba con los mismos ojos de la única mujer que había amado con todo su ser…su chica IT, su Felicity.

* * *

-Hecho Sr. D.- Dijo S. W., uno de los mercenarios más buscados por todas las agencias especiales de inteligencia.

-jajaja…me encanta ser el chico malo…y tú debiste recordarlo joven Queen- Fueron las palabras del Sr. D. al otro lado de la línea mientras admiraba la foto del joven empresario en el diario de Starling City desde un cementerio cuyo titular decía "Luto en la familia Queen".

Mientras a afuera de su despacho en un imponente rascacielos se encontraban los hombres más corruptos y delincuentes de toda la ciudad festejando con una reunión en la que los delincuentes y la perversión sólo eran parte del entretenimiento.


	3. Bruma de Realidad

" _Seguir, continuar, avanzar sólo son palabras vacías que no guía a la acción_ "

Oliver Queen pensó que las cosas no podrían ser más normales en su vida, su rutina era la misma desde que se casó a sus 25 años. Una vez se despertaba, se inclinaba y besaba a su esposa hasta que esta dejara de fingir que seguía dormida para que le regalara la más hermosa de las sonrisas, aunque pensándolo bien, luego de su primer año de casados su rutina cambio para dar cabida al bulto que formaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo Connor, quien siempre encontraba la forma para que lo instalaran en su cama.

Ahora su rutina al despertar consistía en mirar hacia el techo de una habitación vacía, una habitación que ya no se iluminaba por la sonrisa de las personas que más amaba. Puede que se culpe por haber alejado a Connor por las decisiones que tomó desde ese día, pero no podía culparse a sí mismo por lo que le pasó a su esposa, ya había un culpable por ello y hoy iba a cobrarle al hijo de puta que se atrevió a tomar lo que era más importante en su vida.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

-Oliver…pero ¿Qué diablos te pasó?... hombre- Exclamó Digg con voz alterada al verlo tambalearse en sus pies frente a la puerta de su casa. Dándole asistencia inmediata se da cuenta del estado lamentable en el que se encuentra su amigo, todo ensangrentado y desaliñado.

Por su parte Oliver gime de dolor mientras siente las manos de su amigo siguiera para sostenerlo firme –Tenía que encontrar respuestas- Esa era la escueta contestación que iba a darle.

Maldiciendo audiblemente Diggle lo lleva hasta el sofá y luego se dirige a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego de revisarlo a consciencia en busca de otras heridas, comienza a curar uno de sus tantos cortes por causa clara de golpes a su rostro. Como no había heridas graves se limitó a desinfectar, coser y vendar su maltrecho amigo, todo gracias a su formación médica básica, cortesía del ejército.

Una vez terminada su tarea Diggle se limita a contemplar hacia el frente dándole tiempo a sus pensamientos organizarse y a que su temperamento se calme lo suficiente para iniciar una conversación sin gritarle a su muy cabezota amigo.

-Dime Oliver ¿Qué piensas decirle a Connor cuando te vea en este estado?- Le pregunta a la primera Diggle y con tono sarcástico al percibir su postura desafiante –Oh ya se, hijo como ya perdiste a tu mami ahora quiero que también me pierdas a mí.

Oliver sin más se levanta con dificultad del sofá y se encamina hacia la puerta sin molestarse si quiera en mirar a Diggle.

Enojado hasta más no poder Digg también se levanta y le grita con la voz quebrada -¡Sabes que no fuiste el único que perdió algo importante ese día!- Deteniéndose de su huida Oliver lo enfrenta para escuchar como continua con voz más calmada –Ella era la luz de todos, no sólo la tuya y lo lamento, lamento que eso no sea suficiente, que los que queremos estar no seamos suficientes para ti, pero hombre, ese niño no tiene la culpa, sé que será cruel lo que te voy a decir pero, tienes que poner a un lado tu dolor y hacer de Connor tu prioridad, porque lo creas o no, él es lo más importante en estos momentos. Concéntrate en ser un padre, su padre.

-¿Cómo?- Con lágrimas no derramadas Oliver se deja caer de rodillas ya sin nada que le ayude a sostenerse porque sabe que Diggle tiene razón, su hijo merece más de él, eso es lo que le hubiese gustado a Felicity, que hiciera a su bebé feliz, porque lo que era él, ya no sabía el significado de esa palabra, sólo conocía el infierno y no iba a permitir que su hijo sufriera lo mismo.

* * *

**_Presente_ **

En la ducha, mientras el agua recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, lo que solía ser y ya no es, Oliver comienza a perderse en sus pensamientos, esos que sólo se permite estando en la intimidad de sus dominios, donde sabe, que aún quedan vestigios de ella, que le recuerden su olor, o las cosas que solían hacer estando al borde de la pasión, con lujuria, con ese amor que los consumía.

Pasando su mano derecha por sus abdominales como a ella le gustaba hacer, arrastra levemente sus uñas por sus pezones y no puede evitar gemir ahogadamente por la sensación de recordar sus caricias. Dejándose envolver por esa bruma de placer, posa su mano izquierda en los azulejos de la ducha para darse soporte. Continuando con su exploración, fantaseando con que son sus manos las que le brindan ese placer, sigue sin pausa hasta alcanzar su pene ya erecto, el cual cobro vida con el simple hecho de imaginar el rostro de su Felicity.

-"Como me encantas, todo resbaloso, pero no resbaladizo pegajoso por alguna sustancia rara excepto por tus fluidos corporales porque esos sí que me excitan, como cuando llegas de tus carreras matutinas todo sudado o cuando te corres encima, pero el caso es que me gustas ahora todo resbaladizo por el agua de la ducha y voy a parar ahora en 3, 2,1… pero no a parar de acariciarte, me refiero a parar de balbucear mientras recorro estos magníficos abd…" Esa sería la típica charla que le daría su chica mientras recorría su cuerpo y que sólo podía hacerla callar con un beso abrazador, beso que a veces comenzaba con suaves o ligeros roces para luego dar paso a una exploración tentativa con su lengua hasta que la sentía derretirse por las ganas de tener más de sus labios. Otras veces, el beso seria dirigido directamente por caricias con su lengua, labios y dientes, pero como todos sus besos, estos serían excitantes en igual medida porque eran guiados por el amor y la pasión.

Siguiendo con sus caricias Oliver se agarra firmemente su erección y comienza a darse caricias de abajo hacia arriba de forma contante, a veces acelera el ritmo pero luego vuelve a esas caricias perezosas y casi burlonas que solía hacerle su chica, todo para hacerlo suplicar por más. Cuando esa sensación ya familiar comienza a recorrerle la base de la columna, señal clara de que su clímax ya está cerca, se da sacudidas aceleradas casi bruscas que tienen por meta hacerlo llegar a su liberación, liberación que cuando explota hace que le tiemblen las piernas y exclame con un gemido entrecortado su nombre...

\- ¡Felicity!

Dando tiempo a que su respiración se normalice Oliver se limita a observar hacia la nada y deja que el agua se lleve de si las últimas sensaciones de su orgasmo y de su fantasía. Y una vez recompuesto, sale de la ducha para enfrentarse a otro día más sin ella.

Ya listo con su traje habitual de color gris y una corbata azul marino que resalta el azul de su iris, Oliver se dirige a la cocina por un poco de café. Tomando la habitual taza verde desgastada, esa que una vez representó su modo de brindarle apoyo. Apoyo que necesitaba en estos momentos porque aunque se haya convertido en un hombre peligroso, en su interior sentía vulnerable, con miedo de fallarle una vez más. Bien sabía que no pudo salvarla pero aunque el infierno se congelara y el tuviese que hacerlo personalmente se aseguraría de vengarla.

Al fondo se escuchó el timbre de su celular encima de la mesa donde lo había dejado al entrar a la cocina -Queen- Contesta con voz escueta.

-Капитан- Respondieron en ruso al otro lado de la línea.

Oliver se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera de lo único que necesitaba de esa llamada.

El otro hombre percibiendo que su Capitán no estaba para juegos fue directo a dar el mensaje que este esperaba –Slade Wilson.

Colgando una vez escuchado lo que le interesaba, Oliver tomó sus cosas y se encamina hacia la salida hasta que unos pasos lo hacen detenerse.

-Hola papi- Lo saluda Connor acompañado por su hermana Thea.

Dándose vuelta hasta encontrarse con el rostro de su pequeño quien ahora ya tiene 5 años Oliver suaviza su expresión por una de infinita ternura y abraza a su hijo.

Viéndolo a los ojos Oliver le responde -Hola campeón, listo para ir a pasear con tu tía Thea- Cuando el pequeño asiente entusiasmado este le sigue diciendo –Yo te recogeré en la tarde para ir a visitar a mami e ir pasear al parque como lo habíamos planeado, de acuerdo. Dame un fuerte abrazo que papi tiene que trabajar.

Aprovechando que la asistenta se lleva a Connor a la cocina a desayunar Thea voltea para enfrentarse a su hermano –Ollie…

-No empieces Thea, hoy es un día como cualquier otro, así que te sugiero que te guardes cualquier línea de consolación que tengas planeada para levantarme el ánimo y sacarme de mi pozo de tristeza infinito…tus palabras, recuerdas- Dijo Oliver sin darle la oportunidad a su hermana de decir más. Dejándola atrás emprende su camino y termina de salir de la casa.

Oliver sabía que no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a él con esas palabras, pero era lo que necesitaba para infundirse valor de continuar el día. Puede que sea el aniversario de su muerte pero él se encargaría de que a partir de hoy se recordara como el día que por fin se hizo justicia.

La mañana en Queen Consolidated fue bastante ajetreada, más de lo acostumbrado en la semana y Oliver le dio la bienvenida a esa distracción. Hoy no estaba para juegos y obviamente el desafío de perderse en el trabajo era algo por lo que estaba agradecido. No obstante, no se sentía para nada agradecido con su niñera autoimpuesta llamada Jhon Diggle a quien decidió ignorar desde que lo vio apenas cruzar las puertas de la empresa.

Tenía que reconocer muy en el fondo que apreciaba el gesto pues desde que se ganó su posición como Капитан del Bratva había dejado de lado a su compañero para no involucrarlo más allá de lo necesario y más aún después de que naciera su hija Sara hace 2 años atrás. Jhon tenía una familia por la cual velar, una completa.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

Luego de su brutal discusión con Diggle, Oliver se planteó considerar que el Detective Lance y a la policía resolvieran los misterios que rondaban la muerte de su esposa. Eran tantas las cosas sin sentido, así como el hecho de que Felicity no lo llamara a su celular o de que alguien la estuviera persiguiendo…

Esas eran preguntas que seguían sin respuestas para él y para todos, la única pista que obtuvo que le satisficiera o aplacara su sed de hacer pagar a esos bastardos, quien quiera que fuesen lo habían llevado…recordó con una carcajada sin humor a ganarse una buena paliza y el orgullo herido a más no poder. Fue un idiota por pensar que su nombre y posición servirían de algo en ese mundo.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente y la única pista seguía siendo "La Triada", organización de mafiosos chinos que tenían mano en un poco de todo, desde narcotráfico hasta trata de blancas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Oliver como cada noche luego de acostar a su hijo una vez le leía su cuento favorito, salió de la casa por un paseo a las calles de los Glades. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que casi pasa por alto la pelea en se llevaba a pocos metros de él, en uno de los tantos callejones si iluminación de la zona. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con ganas de dar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra Oliver se encamina más cerca hasta que se da cuenta que son cuatro hombres contra uno y el que obviamente está recibiendo la paliza es un tipo bastante mayor como para ser su padre lo cual fija aún más su determinación de intervenir.

Agarrando por sorpresa a uno de los atacantes trajeados de negro le lanza un derechazo que lo lanza al suelo del callejo alertando a los demás atacantes, sin demora estos van al encuentro de Oliver denotando práctica en pelea desde el boxeo hasta artes marciales mixta lo que lo deja prácticamente fuera de combate.

Oliver negándose a dejar de luchar continua levantándose cada vez que lo derriban hasta que de la nada un auto cierra la entrada del callejón matando a los cuatro hombres a sangre fría sin pestañear.

Un estupefacto Oliver observa como los recién llegados van hacia el hombre mayor para darle asistencia. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento por sus heridas escucha como hablan a su lado -¿Qué hacemos con él, Pakhan?… Tráigalo- Esas son las últimas palabras que Oliver escucha cargadas de un fuerte acento ruso hasta dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad.

* * *

  
**Glosario**

* _ **Pakhan**_ = Líder del Bratva

* ** _Капитан_** = Capitan de Bratva


	4. Ya No Soy Esa Persona

" _Enfretate a ti mismo y no temerás enfrentar a otros_ "

 

_**Flashback** _

Saliendo ligeramente de la inconsciencia, Oliver mueve tentativamente sus parpados para tratar de ver en dónde se encuentra, era consciente del dolor punzante en cada parte de su cuerpo pero no podía recordar el causante de esa sensación.

\- Pensé que dormiría toda la noche Mr. Queen - Oliver escuchó las palabras con pronunciado acento ruso y de repente todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. Con dificultad termina por abrir sus ojos para cerrarlos en el acto debido a la claridad de la luz en la habitación, pasados unos minutos vuelve a intentarlo pero esta vez logra mantenerlos abiertos para observar al hombre extrañamente familiar. Claro, pensó. Era el tipo que intentó salvar en los Glades.

– Me alegra saber que puede mantenerse después de todo, Мой американский.

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? - Pregunta Oliver.

– Mi nombre es Anatoli Knyazev y por suerte para ti, te acabas de convertir en mi americano favorito.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

_Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen_

_Amada esposa, madre, hija y compañera_

_1989-2013_

Frente a su tumba al lado de la de sus padres, Oliver deposita las rosas que tanto le recuerdan a los coloridos labiales que solía usar Felicity, guiando a Connor con un ligero toque en su hombro para que haga lo mismo, escucha como este le habla a la lápida de su madre.

– ¡Hola mami! Hoy fui con la tía Thea a Big Belly Burguer y pedí una gran hamburguesa de queso con un rico batido de fresa y…

Yendo a la deriva de sus pensamientos, Oliver deja de prestar atención a las anécdotas de su hijo que ya había escuchado durante su trayectoria hacia el cementerio de Starling. Toda la mañana estuvo trabajando en Queen Consolidated a la vez que investigaba todo lo posible sobre ese tal Slade Wilson, encontrando prácticamente nada sobre él… sólo una breve descripción de un agente australiano del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia de aquel país.

Los resultados de su investigación le hicieron reconsiderar sus planes. Ahora, no estaba seguro de si eran o no adelantados debido a la poca información que consiguió o si estaba buscando a la persona incorrecta. Puede que el nombre que sus fuentes le proporcionaron no fuera el indicado pero estaba claro en que hoy debía obtener respuestas y las buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras si fuese necesario.

– Papi ya hablé mucho con mami, ¿Podemos ir al parque ahora?

Con una sonrisa genuina por la espontaneidad con la que su hijo cambiaba de tema, Oliver le sostiene su pequeña mano y emprenden camino hacia el auto para ir al parque como le había prometido. En este momento era hora de ser un padre y jugar con su hijo, ya habría tiempo para continuar con sus planes.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

–Estaba concretando una reunión de negocios en los Glades cuando mis enemigos de "La Triada" se presentaron y mataron a mis hombres, durante la confusión logré escabullirme hasta el callejón pero al parecer tenían rodeado todo el edificio y me atraparon cuando intenté escapar por allí. Mis otros hombres, los que nos salvaron, al no recibir respuesta de mis acompañantes en el tiempo estipulado para este tipo de reuniones, dieron la voz de alarma - Contó Anatoly.

Una vez pasada la presentación Oliver supo que el tal Anatoli Knyazev era el líder de una organización rusa llamada "Bratva" que trataba negocios no tan legales y que tenía algo en común con él," La Triada". Explicando su historia y el por qué estaba detrás de cualquier información que pudiese conseguir de ellos, Oliver tomó la decisión de confiar en él y pedirle su ayuda con lo que sabía sobre ellos, cualquier dato que lo acercara hasta donde sus conexiones no lo habían podido llevar.

Lanzando una carcajada Anatoly observa a Oliver con incredulidad -Mi americano favorito, no durarías ni 10 segundos contra quienes rigen "La Triada", сумасшедший. – Pero tú si tienes lo medios, dime, ¿Qué quieres para ayudarme?, estoy dispuesto a todo, pídeme lo que sea- En ese momento, Oliver no pensaba en nada más que en la oportunidad de por primera vez ser él quien vengara a Felicity, ser él quien tuviese el poder de hacerlos pagar, a quien quiera que fuesen los culpables.

Confiando en ese mismo momento en la fiereza de su mirada, Anatoly decidió darle una oportunidad, porque sabía que Oliver Queen podía ser más y que él se encargaría de convertirlo en todo lo que pudiese ser.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

Luego de una tarde de juegos en uno de los parques de diversiones predilectos de Connor, con comida chatarra y dulces hasta más no poder, regresaron a casa para su ritual habitual de buenas noches.

Primero, un baño con juegos de burbujas que siempre terminaba con la mitad del agua de la tina en la alfombra, luego de ponerle su pijama con flechas verdes, su preferido, seguía la lectura de su cuento favorito… "Robin Hood".

Llevándolo hasta su cama, retira el cobertor de color verde bosque, cortesía de Thea y acomoda el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo y lo cubre hasta que está bien arropado. Toma el libro de cuentos cuyas páginas ya desgastadas por tanto uso atestiguan la cantidad de veces que ha tenido que leer el mismo cuento y comienza su lectura:

-En la alegre Inglaterra de los viejos tiempos, cuando el buen rey Enrique II gobernaba el país, en la espesura del bosque de Sherwood, cerca de la ciudad de Nottingham, vivía un famoso arquero capaz de disparar una flecha emplumada tan certeramente como él, y jamás existieron hombres como los ciento cuarenta granujas que recorrían con él la floresta. Llevaban una vida regalada en las profundidades del bosque de Sherwood, sin privarse de nada, entreteniéndose con competiciones… – Oliver leía muy concentrado hasta que escuchó ese suspiro delator que indicaba que su pequeño ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Contemplando como descansaba plácidamente por unos cuantos minutos, se inclina y besa su cabeza suavemente –Buenas noches campeón- Susurra Oliver y sale de la habitación cerrando suavemente.

Caminando hacia su habitación que está justo enfrente, abre la puerta y se despoja de su traje para cambiarlo por una camiseta negra y unos jeans de igual color, acompañando el atuendo con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo tono.

Termina de preparase para su salida nocturna y toma el celular encriptado que mantiene para estos casos de la caja fuerte que está escondida en su habitación.

–Voy en camino, pueden prepararlo - Agarrando la caja verde con símbolos chinos, revisa el interior y se asegura que su arco y flechas estén listos, sus instrumentos predilectos para interrogar y que le han dado el apodo de "Green Arrow".

Con mirada penetrante toma el arco con manos expertas e imagina su próximo objetivo, el cual pronto va a sufrir de primera mano su muy temida reputación.

La vieja fábrica Queen en los Glades ahora reformada en un club nocturno llamado "Verdant" cuya propietaria actual era su hermana Thea, era el escondite perfecto desde hace tiempo para sus actividades nocturnas.

Entrando al callejón del local fuera de la vista de los curiosos, aparca su moto Ducati y va hasta la entrada de acceso e introduce un código en el panel. Una vez desbloqueada la puerta de acero reforzado se encamina por un pasillo para bajar las escaleras que conducen al sótano del lugar. Una vez allí, ve en el centro un hombre atado de pies y manos a una silla que forcejea para liberarse. Poniendo sus cosas en una de las mesas laterales centra su atención en él.

Sebastián Blood…

A sus 20 años, Oliver tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar luego de un fatídico accidente en el que murieron sus padres por causa de una fuerte tormenta que hundió su barco "Gambito Queen" en aguas del Océano Pacifico. Desde entonces, Oliver había tomado las riendas del negocio y en nombre de su legado familiar creyó ser uno de los hombres más influyentes de Starling. Pero, ser parte de la hermandad del "Bratva" le había dado acceso a uno de los grupos con más poder e influencia en todo el mundo. Dándose cuenta por primera vez que ser un Queen, realeza de Starling City, no le daba suficientes activos en la mayoría de los sectores de la alta sociedad como pensó.

Como Capitán del Bravta había acumulado poder e influencias considerables no solo en la esfera acaudalada de la ciudad, sino que ahora ese poder e influencia se extendía hasta los sectores más bajos de esa sociedad.

Gracias a eso, sus fuentes lo guiaron hasta Sebastian Blood, un líder religioso de los Glades, cuyas aspiraciones políticas lo relacionaron con un empresario australiano llamado Slade Wilson.

Acercándose a él sigilosamente, Oliver se detiene enfrente a Blood con la ventaja de que este lleva una venda que mantiene en la sombras su identidad y habla para alertarlo de su presencia – ¡Sebastian Blood… has fallado a esta ciudad!

Asustado por sus palabras Sebastián se queda quieto y pregunta con voz llena de pánico – ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Oliver se dirige a un estante a su izquierda y toma una punta de flecha color verde y la lanza de forma sorpresiva a uno de sus muslos y le grita – ¡Callate!

Para comenzar formalmente con su interrogatorio, Oliver va hacia su caja y toma su arco y flechas alentado por el grito de dolor de Blood, quien se retuerce desesperado por el ataque.

–¡Yo soy quien hará las preguntas! Dice Oliver con tono fuerte. Para remarcar su demanda, posiciona arco y flecha disparando directo a su hombro, cerrando sus ojos para apreciar el nuevo grito de agonía. Cada herida hecha, no lo mataría, pero le daba el placer de escuchar su sufrimiento.

– ¡Déjame ir! Dios, yo no he hecho nada. Gritaba Blood.

–¿Qué sabes sobre Slade Wilson? ¡Responde!. Son las palabras exigentes de Oliver.

–No sé de quién me hablas. Yo no conozco a ningún Slade Wilson. Miente descaradamente Blood. Sabe que si abre la boca, será su sentencia de muerte, y le teme mucho más a ese hombre que a cualquier otro, aun estando en su situación actual.

Percibiendo su mentira como un libro abierto, Oliver decide ser más directo – Sé que Slade Wilson está financiando secretamente su iglesia y aspiraciones para la alcaldía de Staling City. Lo que parece olvidar Sr. Blood, es que ese dinero proviene de fondos ilegales, y es gracias a ese dinero que puede distribuir drogas a sus muy fieles feligreses. Dígame "Hermano Blood", ¿Qué responde ahora?

Sudando frio, Blood mantiene sus labios fuertemente apretados, reafirmando su negativa a cooperar con las anheladas respuestas que quiere Oliver.

Preparándose para una noche bastante larga, Oliver vuelve a posicionar su arco y deja que la siguiente flecha se conduzca directa a su próximo objetivo.

* * *

  
**GLOSARIO**

* ** _Мой американский_** = Mi americano

* ** _сумасшедший_** = Hombre loco


	5. Soy Algo Más.

" _Cambio es la transformación relativa de la realidad_ "

4: 29 AM…

En la penumbra de la habitación de Connor, sentado con las rodillas a la altura del pecho, Oliver observa dormir a su hijo, escucha su respiración pausada y ve cómo se retuerce en la cama para cambiar de lado en busca de mayor comodidad.

Hace unas horas que había llegado a casa y no tenía voluntad para encerrarse en la soledad aplastante de su habitación, no después de haber terminado con su actividad nocturna, aunque sería más apropiado llamarlo tortura pensó.

Abrazándose a sí mismo para protegerse de los demonios que rondaban su conciencia, si es que aún tenía una, Oliver debate consigo mismo si fue correcto dejar en libertad al monstruo que alberga en su interior. Esta noche la oscuridad que lo rodeaba desde el día que ella murió fue más que un reflejo de su ser, él se convirtió en la oscuridad y no en un buen concepto de ella. Era consciente que no podía permitirse infectar a otros con ella, pero aquí estaba, queriendo limpiar su alma con la única luz que le quedaba, su hijo.

"La única forma de combatir la oscuridad es ser oscuridad"…

El sentimiento de derrota y la resignación que siente por lo apropiado de esas palabras le hacen recordar las decisiones que tuvo que tomar y que todas y cada una de ellas fueron guiadas por ese pensamiento. Recordando que para ser parte de ese mundo infectado del que había querido ser parte, tuvo que convertirse en un ser oscuro y despiadado, tal era el cambio que en ocasiones olvidaba que no siempre fue así…

"No estás haciendo esto tu solo Oliver"- dijo Felicity.

"Lo sé, te tengo a ti"- respondió Oliver con una sonrisa.

La realidad era, que Felicity no estaba con él para hacerlo sentir su luz, para apoyarlo y hacerle ver sus errores, ya no le reñiría por ser un idiota cabezota, ni le animaría a que sea mejor persona. Eso días se acabaron y por más que intente aferrarse sigue perdiendo pequeñas piezas de sí mismo.

Levantándose, Oliver cruza la habitación hasta pararse al lado de la figura de su hijo y roza su mejilla ligeramente en despedida. Una vez en su habitación se encamina hasta el vestidor y se desviste para ir a tomar una ducha de agua helada. Como aún es temprano se pone ropa deportiva y decide que es un buen momento para ir al mini gimnasio que tiene instalado en el loft.

Allí es donde lo encuentra Diggle balanceándose en la Salmon Ladder, escalera con barra que requiere una combinación precisa de fuerza y movimiento para escalar y que le ayuda a enfocarse hasta alcanzar su objetivo aunque este fuera imaginario.

Aunque percibió que estaba siendo observado, Oliver continúo con su rutina hasta alcanzar el peldaño más alto.

-¿Te quedaras todo el día ignorándome? Pregunta Diggle.

-No, solo estoy terminando aquí. Responde Oliver. Luego suelta la barra y cae al piso con elegancia. Toma una de las toallas del estante de al lado y se limpia un poco el sudor.

-Hola Digg, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Le pregunta Oliver.

-Vine a buscar a Connor para ir al juego de fútbol de A.J., recuerda que hoy es la final intercolegial.

-Cierto, lo olvide totalmente, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Murmura Oliver mientras sale del gimnasio seguido de cerca por Diggle. Llegan a la cocina a tomar una taza de café y comienzan una charla tranquila mientras la doméstica prepara a Connor.

-¿A dónde fuiste ayer cuando me abandonaste en la empresa? Comienza Digg.

-Tenía asuntos que atender, no te ofendas, pero no te necesitaba de niñera. Es la respuesta seca de Oliver.

Con una ligera risa sarcástica Digg lo observa con mirada penetrante –Solo quería estar para ti hombre, pensé que…olvídalo. Dice con gesto que denota cansancio por la misma rutina de siempre en sus conversaciones.

Oliver arrepentido por su tono trata de emendar la situación –Lo se Digg, es que…sabes que no es un tema fácil para mí, ni siquiera contigo, y en ese día en especial necesito mi espacio y tiempo para estar solo.

Digg lo observa de cerca y decide darle ese espacio que le pide –De acuerdo, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de preocuparme por ti hombre, para eso están los hermanos.

Con una sonrisa, Oliver le extiende la mano para un apretón amistoso.

-Si no apestaras a zorrillo seguro que te daba un abrazo. Bromea Diggle.

Ese comentario logra sacarle una carcajada, la primera del día, aligerando inmediatamente el ambiente entre ellos. A pesar de todo, esos son los momentos por los que siempre ha considerado a Diggle parte de su familia, siempre encuentra el camino para ver lo mejor de él entre lo peor.

-¿Por qué no me quito el aroma a zorrillo y desayunamos juntos? Pregunta Oliver a Diggle.

-Claro, voy a necesitar toda la energía que pueda para ese terremoto que tienes por hijo y si se une a A.J., estoy frito. Contesta Digg con tono alegre, porque aunque sus sobrinos sean dos fuerzas de la naturaleza, los adora.

Así pasan el tiempo hasta que llegue el momento de ir por A.J. a casa de Carly. Entre risas y bromas con Connor en su silla especial para poder comer en la barra como los adultos, el pequeño anima el momento con sus ocurrencias propias de un niño de su edad –Tío Di, ya acabe, ¿Podemos ir al juego? o vamos a llegar tarde como mi papi.

Ambos hombres se echan a reír por lo acertado de su comentario y se levantan de sus asientos. Oliver retira el seguro de la silla de Connor y lo sostiene hasta que llegan a la puerta. Dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente como despedida, se lo entrega a Diggle –Nos vemos en el almuerzo, se bueno con el tío Diggle, de acuerdo mi hombrecillo.

Connor exclama muy emocionado -¡Sí! Adiós papi. Se despide marcando fin a la conversación moviéndose impaciente en brazos de Diggle, desesperado por irse.

Este se despide de Oliver con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y se va rodeado por el parloteo incesante de Connor.

Ya que está solo, Oliver se va hasta su despacho para adelantar algunos asuntos pendientes tanto de QC como de la hermandad.

Ni bien lleva 5 minutos en su escritorio cuando escucha el timbre de un celular, y sabe inmediatamente quien es la persona que llama, ya que es la única que tiene acceso a dicho número, Anatoly Knyazev, Parkhan del Bratva y mentor de Oliver.

Sin más demora toma la llamada –Parkhan. Es el saludo serio de Oliver.

-Mi americano favorito, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que no tan ocupado para atender a este viejo. Habla Anatoly con tono jovial.

Oliver que lo conoce mejor, no se deja engañar por lo suave y tranquilo de su tono, sabe que detrás de este se oculta algo más y por eso deja que siga sin intervenir.

-Ya veo… Son las palabras de Anatoly ante su silencio para continuar con voz de mando –Supe de tu reciente obra y espero que me expliques ¿Por qué diablos fuiste tan descuidado?, cuéntame, creí haber dejado claro la última vez que ese no era el tipo de fama que quería que se asociara con la hermandad.

Oliver recuerda el estado en el que dejo el cuerpo de Blood y revive el momento en el que sus manos se tiñeron de sangre, igual que la última vez que dejo en libertad al monstruo sediento de sangre que lleva encerrado en su interior.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

Había pasado un mes desde que Oliver conoció a Anatoly Knyazev. Tiempo en el cual realizó algunos trabajos relacionados con el Bratva, entre ellos asistir a reuniones de tratos de tráfico de drogas e incluso lavado de dinero, hasta financiamiento de algunas de ellas. Entre esas reuniones aprendió que el mundo no es siempre lo que parece y que aquellos hombres que se visten de traje también pueden llevar transacciones no tan respetables en los bajos medios de la ciudad.

Uno de esos días en especial marcó la diferencia de su conexión dentro del Bratva. Entre los encargos que lo involucraban directamente como participe hubo por primera vez uno sobre el trato que daba la hermandad a los traidores. La misión era simple y clara, supervisar y aprender la técnica de la hermandad para interrogar, en este caso era un topo de sus filas que estaba vendiendo información de los negocios de la hermandad del Bratva a La Triada.

Para este encargo se eligió un almacén abandonado de los Glades que hace años estaba fuera de la mirada de curiosos. El hombre delegado para la tarea era uno de los hermanos más meticulosos de la hermandad, Alexei Lenov, quien mantiene una de las bases de operaciones de lavado de dinero del Bratva encubierto como taller mecánico.

-Dime niño, ¿Estás listo? Se burló Alexei quien no creía que este americano con cara de niño bonito tuviera las agallas ni el estómago para aguantar la vida de la hermandad.

Sin inmutarse por sus palabras, aunque en el fondo el también dudaba de sí mismo, Oliver camina directo a la habitación donde les espera el topo amordazado de pies y manos colgado del techo. Este al verlos se sacude frenéticamente para intentar liberarse de sus ataduras porque sabe que lo que le espera no será nada bueno.

-Es inútil Brad, muchacho, te portaste muy mal con el Bratva y ahora te vamos a cobrar por haber traicionado a quien te lo dio todo. Habló Alexei mientras que Oliver prestaba atención a cierta distancia.

De una mesa metálica ubicada a la derecha del cuerpo del tal Brad, Alexei toma una navaja dentada de aspecto peligroso y sin previo aviso se la clava en el costado dejando el arma enterrada. Con una sádica sonrisa dice –Comencemos.

Así pasaron media hora, seleccionando entre la cantidad variada de cuchillos de caza, navajas de diversos tamaños y formas, cada una con el único fin de causar la mayor cantidad de daño posible en el cuerpo del infeliz que se atrevió a desafiar al Bratva. Al final, solo quedo un desangrado cuerpo inerte que ante la orden de Alexei, fue sacado del lugar por unos hombres que ingresaron inmediatamente. –Ves chico, así se hace respetar a la hermandad, mañana tenemos otro y te toca a ti demostrar tu valor para el Bratva o serás el siguiente.

Cuando llego a casa, Oliver fue directo al baño más cercano y vomito hasta la bilis por lo repugnante de los recuerdos que ahogaban su cabeza por el brutal ataque. Tomándose un momento para recomponerse ya que su hijo y su hermana Thea debían estar a punto de llegar a casa, piensa en qué va ser de él si no logra cumplir con lo que el Bratva le exige.

* * *

 

-Ollie, estamos en casa. Dice Thea, quien desde el incidente de la última pelea de Oliver el mes pasado, decidió mudarse con él para cuidar tanto a su hermano como a su sobrino, pero sobre todo a su cabezota hermano. No podía permitir que la conducta autodestructiva de Oliver fuera su motivo de vida.

Sosteniendo firmemente a Connor entre sus brazos, que se quedó dormido camino a casa, emprende el camino para acostarlo en su habitación.

Como no ve señales de Oliver por ninguna parte se encamina hasta la sala de estar y ve el grupo amontonado de correspondencia, al que aún no le había hecho caso. La verdad es que era agotador atender la vida de su hermano y sobrino y la suya propia como para también tener que sumarle las tareas del hogar. Con un bufido de cansancio comienza a hojear los sobres amontonados, pero uno en particular le llama la atención, unos resultados de análisis pero a nombre de Felicity.

Leyendo con mas atención nota que la fecha es de una semana después de su muerte y recuerda que Felicity había ido al médico aquel día para una revisión según lo que le conto Diggle, ya que su hermano no habla de lo sucedido ese día.

En estado de shock, Thea deja caer los análisis al piso, totalmente petrificada con lágrimas que rueden por sus mejillas sin siquiera intentar ocultarlas, tapa su boca con las manos para que los sollozos no sean audibles y deja que la nueva perdida tome el poder de su cuerpo que tiembla si control por lo impactante de sus emociones.

…..Diagnóstico de embarazo: POSITIVO

Mirando por encima de su hombro frenética recoge el papel sin demora y susurra –Ollie no puede saber esto, Dios… Jadea -Esto va a destruirlo, no, no, no, no… no puedo decirle.

Escuchando pasos en el pasillo, Thea se apresura a guardar el sobre en el lugar más cercano y lo introduce entre los cojines del sofá. Luego seca sus lágrimas y trata de tener una apariencia tranquila.

-Hola. Dice Thea con voz afligida por el llanto cuando ve a su hermano. Aclarándose la garganta, intenta otra vez –Hey Ollie, no sabía que estabas en casa.

Dándole un ligero movimiento de cabeza como saludo, Oliver se acerca al mini bar a servirse un trago de whisky escoses a las rocas. Tomándoselo de un trago, sirve otro y se deja caer en el sillón más cercano.

Viéndolo un poco más atentamente Thea se da cuenta de la palidez de su rostro y le pregunta -¿Qué te pasa Ollie? ¿Te sientes bien?

Justo en ese momento se oye el timbre de la puerta salvándolo de contestar. Thea se levanta y va al recibidor a ver quién es. Al otro lado aparece la cara de Roy Harper, el novio de Thea desde hace unos dos años.

-Hola amor. Lo saluda Thea con un beso y le invita a pasar.

-Vine a buscarte para salir un rato. Dice Roy mientras caminan hasta la sala y cuando ve a Oliver le dice –Hey Oliver, espero que no te importe que me lleve a Thea. A la par que le da un apretón de manos.

Thea al escucharlo hace el intento de protestar pero Oliver es más rápido y dice –No hay problema, puede mudarse contigo si quiere. Los tragos parecen ir haciendo efecto y le hacen decir la indirecta que deja en claro que ya no la quiere allí. Porque aunque ama a su hermana, tenerla constantemente vigilándolo no hace su doble vida nada fácil.

-Pero Ollie. La protesta muere en su boca al ver su mirada acerada, la cual no deja lugar a dudas de que si se queda, el mismo la saca, aunque sea por hoy. Mira algo insistente entre su hermano y el mueble más por tratar de buscar un escondite mejor para su secreto que por cualquier otra cosa, pero deja caer la cabeza en derrota y decide irse, rezando para que no se le ocurra sentarse en aquel sofá.

-Está bien, me voy, pero ya no bebas, sí. Sosteniendo su mano en despedida le da un beso en la mejilla y va por su bolso.

-Adiós Oliver. Se despide Roy. Ambos se alejan pero Thea voltea una última vez para observar si no se ha movido de su asiento. Viendo que no da señales de cambiar de lugar ni de idea sobre la bebida, abre la puerta y se va.

Dejando descansar su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá, cierra fuertemente sus ojos y deja vagar su mente hasta que el cansancio del día le pasa factura y termina por dormirse en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

El sonido insistente de un celular lo despierta de repente, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la postura en la que se durmió busca con la mirada el aparato mientras se masajea la zona del cuello para aliviar un poco la molestia.

Sacando el celular de su bolsillo del pantalón contesta con voz ronca por el sueño –Queen.

–Ven al almacén niño, ya tengo tu encargo listo. Responde con su fuerte acento ruso Alexei.

Terminando de despertar con esa noticia, Oliver se levanta pero tropieza con uno de los autos de juguete de Connor y se cae hacia delante aferrándose a uno de los cojines del sofá de enfrente, levantando el mismo en el intento por no terminar de caer. El movimiento hace que el sobre escondido entre estos salga disparado hacia arriba justo frente a sus ojos. Atrapando el papel en pleno vuelo, ve el nombre de Felicity impreso en él lo que despierta su curiosidad y le impulsa a abrir el sobre.

Cuando termina leer, ve todo negro, su visión se desdibuja y un vacío en el pecho le asfixia hasta el punto que no puede respirar.

–Sigues ahí niño bonito. Oliver mira el aparato en su mano como algo fuera de este mundo y mira hacia el papel en su otra mano de la misma forma. Saliendo de su estupor, ahora ve todo cegado por la ira y responde –Voy para allá.

Sin importarle su aspecto ni nada, sale de la casa y toma la moto que llevaba meses sin usar. Sin importarle el casco de protección acelera para llegar al almacén. Una vez allí, entra en el lugar y no ve nada más que el cuerpo que esta esposado a unas cadenas que cuelgan de las vigas del techo.

Dejando que la rabia, la ira y el dolor tomen el control de él, Oliver agarra lo primero que tiene a mano, un cuchillo con punta de flecha afilada en ambos lados y ataca a la masa humana que tiene enfrente. Con gritos de dolor deja caer su mano una y otra y otra vez, los gritos de sufrimiento del hombre se mezclan con los suyos y no deja de atacar ni cuando escucha las pisadas de los hombres de la hermandad al entrar al almacén acompañados por el mismísimo Anatoly.

Entre dos hombres se acercan hasta Oliver para alejarlo del cadáver, que ni siquiera forcejea. Deja que lo lleven lejos del cuerpo y mira hacia la nada, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Anatoly hace que los hombres salgan del lugar y lo dejen a solas con él. Hasta la fecha solo ellos dos saben lo que hablaron en ese lugar, pero desde ese día todos en el Bratva escucharon por primera vez el nombre de Oliver Queen con temor.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

-Señor Wilson, encontramos esto, creo que le va a interesar.

"Encuentran cadáver del concejal Sebastián Blood salvajemente mutilado con flechas"

–Encuentren a quien lo hizo. Ordena al hombre parado frente a su escritorio sin darle una mirada y aplasta el periódico que acaba de leer, lanzándolo a la papelera.

Slade Wilson observa desde su cámara de seguridad a la mujer que está entrenando tiro con armas. Dejando su silla se encamina hasta donde esta y dice –Hola querida.

Notando su presencia en la periferia de su mirada, la mujer se quita los auriculares protectores y le da una mirada con sus penetrantes ojos gris azulados. Luego retira los lentes protectores y le presta atención.

–Permítame señora Wilson, la invito a tomar un café. Habla Slade.

–En serio Slade, para eso haces que detenga mi práctica de tiro.

–Si. Responde sin darle más motivos para declinar su invitación, sostiene su mano y la lleva hasta la mesa dispuesta con todo lo necesario para su café matutino.

Una vez instalados, Megan Wilson ve directamente a la cara a su esposo, y le permite que le sirva el café. Es una rutina que han desarrollado los últimos dos años para ella, pero que según él, han hecho desde que se casaron hace muchos años atrás.

Aislándose en sí misma como suele hacer cuando esta con él, piensa en como toda su vida ha sido un libro en blanco que ha tenido que comenzar a rescribir desde los últimos dos años y medio desde que despertó del coma. Ese accidente le hizo perder todo, mucho más de lo que ella misma se imagina, incluso mucho más de lo que puede recordar.


	6. Inicio al Retorno

" _Caminas para avanzar pero cuando intentas improvisar el camino regresas al mismo lugar"_.

Con las cortinas balanceándose con el viento que entraba por el ventanal del balcón parcialmente abierto, en una noche fría, se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer en la penumbra retorciéndose entre las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Para cualquier espectador pareciera que la mujer está teniendo una terrible pesadilla, pero la realidad de sus sueños no podía ser más agónica o placentera.

-Por favor, déjame verte. Suplicaba ella en medio del delirio de placer que su amante le hacía sufrir.

Megan era consciente hasta cierto punto de que todo lo que vivía en ese momento era un sueño, pero aun así, permitía que las sensaciones tomaran el control de su ser y de su voluntad.

El hombre sin rostro solo se reía en burla con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas y seguía regalándole olas y olas de placer sin igual.

Apretando las sabanas entre sus puños fuertemente por la fiereza de su deseo, Megan dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos para simplemente disfrutar de todo lo que el hombre de sus sueños le hacía sentir.

Soltando las sabanas para tocarlo, Megan guía sus manos hasta la cabeza entre sus muslos y siente la suavidad de sus cabellos aunque no puede sostenerse de ellos por lo cortos que son, hasta se atrevería a decir que tiene un corte de pelo estilo militar, pero nunca ha podido llegar tan lejos como para verlo.

Solo sabe con seguridad que moriría si no seguía lamiendo su sexo de aquella forma tan exquisita y delirante. Sintiendo como la muestra de su excitación recorre sus muslos por lo empapada que esta, le urge enterrando su cabeza aún más profundo para restregarse ella misma contra su codiciosa lengua, la cual él acaba de enterrar en su interior.

Justo cuando se va construyendo esa sensación indiscutible que anuncia su orgasmo, su amante la enviste con dos de sus dedos y chupa su clítoris terminando por mandarla al borde del precipicio sin retorno de placer que él mismo creo.

Su grito de liberación la aísla por un momento de escuchar cualquier otra cosa que no sea su propia voz y cuando por fin logra recuperarse para bajar de la nube en la que flotaba trata de enfocar su mirada en el hombre que ahora está acercándose despacio a su rostro. Por primera vez, desde que este misterioso hombre apareció en sus sueños se acerca lo suficiente a ella para que logre vislumbrar cierto destello de unos ojos color…

Con una aspiración audible de sorpresa por encontrarse despierta, Megan se sienta en la cama tratando de encontrar físicamente a aquel hombre en su habitación. Comprobando cada rincón con su mirada deja escapar un suspiro de frustración y tal vez cierta decepción porque él sigue estando encerrado en sus sueños y no presente en su vida real.

Saliendo de la cama observa la hora, 4: 45 a.m., encaminándose a al baño para una ducha decide ir a dar una carrera para poder enfrentarse a otro día más. Otro día más de la vida que otros han recreado para ella pero que aún no siente como propia.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

El pitido de un monitor indicaba las constantes vitales de la mujer que yacía desde hace unos 5 meses en aquella cómoda cama de hospital de habitación privada.

Habían llevado a aquella joven a causa de un accidente, según el esposo de la mujer llamada Megan Wilson, ésta iba cruzando la calle de regreso a su auto cuando la atropellaron.

La señora tuvo heridas contundentes en la cabeza diagnosticándole un traumatismo craneoencefálico por lo que los doctores decidieron dejarla en un coma inducido hasta que sobretodo la inflamación de su cerebro menguara para evitar más daños de los comunes en ese tipo de lecciones.

Lamentablemente dada su condición, debido al impacto y que aún estaba de pocas semana de gestación, la señora Wilson había perdido al bebe que acogía en su vientre.

Un día de aquellos, mientras la enfermera de turno hacia la visita matutina de rutina, vio un ligero movimiento de su mano, el primero que hacía estando en aquel estado, aunque ese día en específico la paciente no dio más indicación de que fuera a despertar, continuo dando muestras de reflejos comunes como el parpadeo de sus ojos, movimientos esporádicos de sus dedos tanto de las manos como de los pies hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos, de inmediato la actividad medica no se hizo esperar y se le realizaron exámenes para dar fe de que la paciente había despertado del coma sin repercusión alguna.

-Hola. Le dice el doctor que llevaba su caso desde que ingreso al hospital.

Pasándose la lengua para humedecer sus labios, la joven trató de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, tomándose un momento, da una respiración profunda e intenta otra vez.

-A…gu…a. Logra decir con voz áspera por la falta de uso.

Con actitud diligente la enfermera que acompaña al doctor toma un vaso de agua y con un algodón le humedece los labios, puesto que aún no puede darle agua directamente, solo de aquella forma.

-Vamos a intentar otra vez, ¿Sí? Vuelve a hablar el doctor.

Con un ligero asentimiento, Megan da su consentimiento para que este continúe.

-Muy bien, quiero que fijes tu mirada a donde yo guie la luz de esta linterna, ¿Bien? Procediendo a encenderla, el doctor guía el haz de luz a los ojos de Megan y la insta a que siga con su mirada, primero hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, sigue de arriba hacia abajo y por ultimo de abajo hacia arriba.

-Ahora voy a hacerte unas preguntas, ¿De acuerdo? Esperando nuevamente por su asentimiento, el doctor comienza.

-¿Qué día es hoy? Primera pregunta.

-Martes

-¿En qué año estamos?

-2013

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo…no lo sé.

Dedicándole una mirada intencional a la enfermera, esta comienza a preparar un calmante para introducirlo en el suero al ver la mirada de pánico de Megan.

-No te preocupes, quiero que lo tomes con calma y trates de pensar con serenidad lo último que recuerdas. Empieza a decir el doctor con tono tranquilizador. –Vamos, toma una respiración profunda y cierra tus ojos si te sientes más cómoda.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor, Megan trata de recordar, pero el pánico comienza a burbujear en su interior al darse cuenta de que no sabe nada, que lo único que encuentra en su cabeza en un pozo negro donde deberían estar sus memorias y recuerdos.

-Yo…no puedo hacerlo, no sé, no, no, no…Agitándose en la cama por la impotencia de no poder decir siquiera algo tan elemental como su nombre, Megan se aferra a los brazos del doctor que se acercó hasta ella para prevenir que se hiriera así misma, mientras entre el forcejeo la enfermera aprovechaba la distracción para inyectar el calmante. Hasta que el medicamento no hizo efecto el médico no la dejó en libertad, luego esperó hasta que terminara por cerrar sus ojos para dirigirse a la enfermera.

-Necesito que trates de contactar al esposo nuevamente, que este aquí lo antes posible, necesito muestras de sangre y cuando despierte una tomografía completa. Indico el doctor a la enfermera.

Esta mueve ligeramente la cabeza en acuerdo y procede a seguir las indicaciones.

Dándole un último vistazo a la paciente antes de salir de la habitación piensa, pobre mujer. Una vez afuera se desconecta y camina por el pasillo a continuar con su trabajo, atender a otros pacientes.

* * *

Unas horas después llega al hospital seguido de un puñado de guardaespaldas, Slade Wilson. El hombre en un traje de tres piezas color gris se encamina por el pasillo sin siquiera dedicar una mirada a su alrededor directamente a la oficina del doctor encargado de la salud de su esposa.

Las enfermeras no pueden evitar observar al hombre, puesto que desde que ingresaron [a] aquella paciente no se había dejado ver más que uno o dos días.

A su llegada los comentarios y preguntas entre el personal no se hicieron esperar, no solo por el aspecto imponente y hasta peligroso de aquel hombre, sino más bien por la falta de dedicación para la mujer que supuestamente era su esposa. Algunas mujeres del personal habían creado toda una historia de fantasía sobre su historia y más por la pérdida del hijo que esperaba la pareja, dándole justificación a su ausencia con dicha perdida, lo que no sabían estas, era que detrás de tantas incógnitas se escondía un gran secreto que distaba a millas de aquellos cuentos de pasillo.

-Doctor Shepard. Entra sin tocar Slade a la pequeña oficina del médico en comparación a la de su oficina.

Levantando el dedo en señal de espera el doctor termina rápidamente la llamada que estaba atendiendo y le dedica una mirada exasperada al hombre que acaba de irrumpir en su oficina como dueño de casa.

-Sr. Wilson, no me molestaría que tocara primero antes de entrar. Dice el doctor con el mismo tono exasperado que muestra su rostro por la interrupción.

-Vayamos directo al punto doctor, mi esposa despertó y quiero saber su estado… Para eso me llamaron con tanta insistencia o ¿no? Replica Slade.

-Sí, su esposa despertó hace unas horas del coma, su estado general en cuestión de funciones vitales es normal, lo que me preocupa son las consecuencias del trauma encefálico que sufrió, no me malinterprete, los factores como el habla, reflejos, coordinación motriz hasta el momento y por las pruebas de rutina no dan señales de daño aparente pero según las pruebas que hemos realizado a mayor escala en la Sra. Wilson esta muestra deficiencias en el área de memoria.

-Déjese de tanta palabrería doctor, vaya directo al punto de todo esto y dígame de una vez ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa? Exige Slade.

-Es donde quiero llegar Sr. Wilson ¿Me permite? Continuando el doctor toma unas pruebas y comienza a mostrárselas a Slade – Su esposa sufre de Amnesia postraumática, es decir, que la lesión en la cabeza ha causado que la Sra. Wilson no recordé ninguno de los eventos ocurridos justo antes del accidente, ni de su vida pasada antes de este.

Ante la nueva situación, Slade no puede estar más que satisfecho, todo está ocurriendo a su favor y lo que al inicio pensaba usar como medio de chantaje a su conveniencia, ahora podría ser más, podría ser el arma definitiva que le ayudara a acabar con ese bastardo de Oliver Queen.

* * *

Saliendo de la inconsciencia, Megan abrió lentamente sus ojos tratando de ubicarse en aquella estéril habitación, ya estando del todo despierta recuerda de golpe lo sucedido e intenta levantarse por sí misma, pero no tiene tan siquiera las fuerzas suficientes para sentarse correctamente. Cuando va a intentarlo una segunda vez, escucha el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse.

Por ella entra un señor de unos 30 años de edad con traje gris que se le queda observando de forma especulativa, ella le devuelve la mirada y espera que sea él quien hable, pero al parecer éste no tiene intenciones de iniciar la conversación por lo que ella pregunta -¿Quién es usted?

-Hola querida, yo soy Slade Wilson…Tu esposo. Respondió el extraño.

Desde ese momento su vida dio un drástico giro.

Los doctores le recomendaron ir a casa con ese hombre extraño que decía ser su esposo, especificando que no forzara su recuperación ni que se expusiera más de lo necesario a los estímulos como ellos le llamaban de su pasado, que sus recuerdos irían regresando poco a poco.

El día que por fin le dieron de alta, fue el más aterrador para ella, en su interior sabía que no era seguro estar en un lugar donde no conocía nada ni a nadie pero las documentaciones y registros decían que ella era Megan Wilson, esposa de Slade Wilson, huérfana de padre y madre por lo que solo lo tenía a él y nadie más.

Esa casa, o más bien fortaleza a la que la llevó Slade fue un revuelo de movimiento[s] desde su llegada, un sinfín de rostros nuevos que le abrumaron la cabeza y lugares que decían que conocía pero [de los] que en realidad no tenía idea. Cuando estaba sola en su habitación era donde se sentía ligeramente en paz y gracias a Dios no tenía que compartir con él, porque siendo realistas no se veía capaz de dormir con ese hombre, estando o no convaleciente.

Luego de unos dos meses estableció una rutina propia y una relación diplomática con Slade, pero nunca dejó de temer el día en que su esposo decidiera exigir sus derechos maritales. Un día, vagando por una de las áreas más alejadas de la casa, escuchó algo extraño y se acercó con sigilo hasta ver por la rendija de una puerta que daba a una especie de habitación. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como su esposo estaba besándose apasionadamente con la mujer que supuestamente era su abogada, Isabel Rochev, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención e hizo que se quedara...

-¿En serio vas a mantener a esa idiota? Preguntaba Isabel –Con eso de que perdió al bebé ya no es de utilidad para nuestros planes.

Tapándose la boca para no delatarse a sí misma por lo que acababa de enterarse, se mueve despacio para comenzar a alejarse cuando termina de escuchar.

-Ella aun es importante, así que recuérdalo bien, no quiero que te le acerques. Dijo Slade en amenaza.

Megan corrió hasta su habitación, se encerró dentro y luego se dejó caer contra la puerta de madera mientras fluían descontroladamente lágrimas de dolor por la pérdida que no sabía que había sufrido. En su interior sabía que era cierto y no necesitaba que nadie le corroborara lo que había escuchado, había perdido a su hijo o hija en ese accidente, no solo su memoria, sino además lo más valioso para cualquier mujer.

Durante días sufrió en silencio entre las sombras de su habitación, repasando en su cabeza cada palabra de aquella conversación en la que se enteró de su bebé. En su aislamiento, sus pensamientos le hicieron recordar las últimas palabras que dijo su esposo, sin saber en realidad lo que significaban estas o las intenciones ocultas detrás de ellas, las interpretó con la idea errónea de que su esposo se preocupaba por ella, y que aunque efectivamente tenía una amante, al parecer la quería.

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron y Megan no había demostrado interés alguno en hacer nada, en su cabeza rondaba siempre el mismo pensamiento, que no tenía indicios de lo que le sucedió y que nadie le explicaba más allá de que fue atropellada. Ni siquiera en sus visitas de seguimiento al hospital, que ante tal situación, su médico le recomendó ir a terapia e incluso prescripciones médicas para la depresión. Pero ella solo quería que alguien le hablara de la verdad, merecía respuestas, su bebé merecía haber nacido y ella necesitaba algo más que esa contestación vacía. Se estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba hacer algo pero no sabía qué.

Una madrugada se despertó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sollozos desgarradores por una terrible pesadilla en la que sostenía a su bebé en sus brazos pero que de un momento a otro se desvanecía, dejándola sin nada más que sangre entre ellas. Saliendo de la cama sin ganas de volver a dormir, fue a recorrer los pasillos y se encontró en el pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio de la casa, en este vio como Slade acompañado de esa mujer Isabel Rochev, peleaban, pero era algo que nunca había visto, ella parecía ser una experta en artes marciales o algo por el estilo porque sabía cómo defenderse e incluso golpear a Slade y sin parecer intimidada por su tamaño o fuerza de hombre.

Megan algo fascinada por la lucha se quedó a ver como terminaba el combate. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni ella misma se dio cuenta cuando se adentró a la habitación si no es porque ambos luchadores se detuvieron para observarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunta Slade

-No quise…grrr…interrumpir…yo solo…pasaba por aquí. Respondió Megan

-Entonces ya puedes irte. Dijo Isabel con tono altanero.

Tomando una respiración profunda Megan decide en ese momento que no deseaba ser la víctima de nadie, no por las palabras o el tono despectivo con el que aquella mujer se dirigió a ella, fue la inseguridad que le hizo sentir. Nadie merecía ponerla en un lugar inferior, ella era la que tendría que ponerlos a todos en el lugar que merecía, por eso no tenía dudas de que a partir de ese momento quería ser capaz de defenderse por sí sola, quería ser ella la que definiera donde quería estar, y maldición, sí que se aseguraría de no estar por debajo de nadie.

Con resolución y un brillo de determinación en su mirada dice las siguientes palabras a Slade –Quiero que me entrenes…

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

-¡Slade!…Llama Megan en la puerta del despacho de su esposo pero encuentra la estancia vacía.

Encogiéndose de hombros va hacia el escritorio y se sienta a usar la computadora, una de las habilidades que sus dedos recuerdan pero su mente consciente no, una de las gratas facetas que descubrió de casualidad durante su entrenamiento y a la que le gusta sacarle provecho.

En el escritorio de la computadora ve una carpeta que le llama la atención pues le resulta familiar el nombre pero no termina de ubicar de donde, así que como no soporta los misterios decide abrirla.

-¿Queen?... Megan lee el nombre en voz alta y se encuentra con unos documentos sobre una oferta de compra, al continuar leyendo más detenidamente encuentra cosas bastante interesantes sobre esa empresa y su departamento de Ciencias Aplicadas, incluso cada cosa nueva que veía despertaba aún más su curiosidad. Decidiendo tomar el asunto en sus manos, comienza a enviar a su cuenta toda la información para explorar a fondo la propuesta ya que era realmente lo que ella necesitaba y si su esposo no se decidía a comprar, puede que ella misma le hiciera una visita al Sr. Queen para plantearle una oferta que no pudiera rechazar y en la que ninguno de los dos pudiera salir perdiendo.


	7. Heridas Incurables

-Sr. Queen, tiene una nueva llamada de parte de la asistente de la Sra. Wilson de Fire Tech.

Oliver no se molestó en darle una mirada a su nueva EA Rachel Smith, su más reciente adquisición obligatoria de personal y la que esperaba no tener que despedir como a las anteriores. Hasta ahora cumplía bien sus funciones y no se agregaba tareas extras de carácter personal, como hacían las anteriores.

Con un movimiento negativo de cabeza le indica que no va a contestar ninguna llamada de esa señora. Haces unas semanas que recibió el loco correo de esa mujer queriendo comprar el departamento de Ciencias Aplicadas, si es que la idea por sí sola no suena un disparate. Ahora, le sumaba constantes llamadas para una reunión de compra, la cual no iba a pasar, nunca.

Hoy no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces así que sin esperar respuesta de Rachel, termino lo que estaba revisando para su firma y tomó sus cosas para salir de la oficina. Todo el mundo podía esperar para mañana porque hoy era el cumpleaños de su hijo e iba a celebrarle la fiesta más increíble que haya tenido jamás.

Con ese pensamiento en lo alto de sus prioridades busca su celular en el saco de su traje negro y marca el número de su hermana Thea.

-Hola Thea, ¿necesitas alguna cosa extra? voy camino a buscar a Connor y no quiero que se pierda de nada. Habla Oliver.

-Descuida hermano mayor, ¿Con quién crees qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es la mejor organizando fiestas?, es una pregunta retórica por cierto, no necesitas contestar. Responde Thea entusiasmada por los preparativos del cumpleaños de su sobrino.

Oliver quisiera rodar los ojos por las ocurrencias de su hermana, lo haría si no fuese porque ya paso esa etapa, no importa que no lo estén viendo, ya no se permite ser así de relajado. Dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación continua diciendo –Perfecto entonces, primero recogeré a Connor del Centro infantil y pasaremos por casa de Digg para buscar a A.J., tal vez los lleve a dar un paseo corto pero solo espero tardar una hora.

-Suena bien para mí, ya estará todo listo para cuando lleguen. Contesta Thea.

-De acuerdo, te veo luego. Oliver corta la llamada y se encamina a salir del ascensor hasta el garaje para subir a su auto.

* * *

-Hey, pequeño. Dice Oliver al ver salir a su hijo de mano de su maestra.

-Hey papi, pero ya no soy pequeño. Le responde con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-¿En serio? Y eso ¿Por qué? Le pregunta muy serio Oliver haciéndose el despistado al percibir su alegría.

-Pues porque hoy es mi cumpleaños, se te olvido tan pronto. Le responde Connor poniendo cara triste por los recuerdos que aunque era pequeño en aquel entonces quedaron grabados en su memoria. Recuerdos del día en el que su padre no apareció en su cumpleaños.

-Oh compañero. Dice al instante con arrepentimiento porque sabe exactamente a lo que su hijo se refiere. –Te prometí que jamás volvería a pasar y voy a cumplir con mi promesa, de acuerdo. Espera hasta que Connor asiente con su cabeza de cabellos castaños claros y comienza a decirle todos los planes que tienen para hoy. Aunque en su interior no puede evitar recordar aquel día en particular.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

-Ahhhhhh. Se despierta Oliver gritando en busca de aire. Era tan aterrador lo que acababa de soñar, pero luego todo vuelve de golpe y sabe que no fue un mero sueño, eran recuerdos. Recuerdos que comenzaron después de lo que hizo.

Llevaba días, encerrado en su habitación, cavilando en que ya no pensaba en su hijo, aquel día en particular no pensó en que su Connor estaba desamparado y solo en casa. Él simplemente…Dios estaba tan…perdido, no tenía fuerzas, por lo menos no para velar por nada ni nadie. Tal vez, ya ni se mereciera ser llamado padre.

Se supone que debía ser diferente, y lo estaba logrando, pero saber que había perdido a otro nuevo ser, quizás la niña que él y su Felicity habían deseado tanto, fue…Cuando llego a casa, o por lo menos trajo de vuelta a su cascara se encontró con la pelea más decisiva que marcaría un antes y un después en la relación con su hermana Thea.

* * *

Unos días antes…

Arrastrando los pies igual que arrastraba su alma, Oliver con la ropa desaliñada y un reflejo del caos que era su interior, camina por el vestíbulo de la casa hasta tirarse en el primer sofá que encuentra. Así es como lo encuentra Thea.

-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Oliver? Grita Thea ni más bien lo ve.

Oliver intenta mirar a su hermana intentando salir del limbo en el que se encuentra desde hace horas, lo cual drena toda su energía.

-Thea. Murmura dejando entrever que no está ni cerca de entender lo que le dice.

Thea al percibir su actitud se quiebra y explota dándole una fuerte cachetada y comienza a jalonearlo por la maltrecha camisa que muestra manchas de sangre, seguro de una pelea, piensa ella.

-Eres un idiota, un estúpido sin idea de lo que ha pasado tu hijo, ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarlo solo?, no tuviste siquiera la mínima preocupación para llamar a alguien para que lo cuidara. ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano? Porque el Oliver que yo conozco preferiría morir que dejar en peligro a su sangre.

Thea termina de desmoronarse y cae de rodillas con lágrimas de rabia recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Sabía que tú lo cuidarías. Responde Oliver cuando termina de entender lo que pasa.

-¡NO ESTABA AQUÍ! Esa es la parte que no te molestaste en comprobar Oliver, no regrese anoche. El exabrupto de su declaración la deja sin fuerzas, se echa al piso y ahí ve el sobre con los análisis.

Oliver sigue su mirada y también nota el sobre, solo que el sí sabe dónde están los papeles y ahí es cuando se da cuenta de todo.

-Tú lo sabias. Con incredulidad y saliendo de la neblina en la que se había sumergido comienza a unir todas las piezas por primera vez con claridad. Thea sabía, por eso los análisis estaban escondidos, porque eso era, estaban escondidos para que él no supiera.

-¡¿Por qué?! No pensabas decírmelo. Se levanta Oliver temblando por todas las emociones que fluían por su cuerpo y todos los pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza.

-Oliver, yo… Thea se levanta también e intenta tocarlo pero Oliver se aleja de su toque. –En serio, pensaba decírtelo, pero no creí que fuera un buen momento, no con lo especial que es hoy.

-¡No tenías derecho, debiste decirme! Desde el momento que lo leíste debías decirme… Merecía saberlo. Oliver le da la espalda porque ya no soporta ver su cara y camina hasta bordear el sofá para irse.

-¡No quería esto! Le grita Thea. –¡No quería que volvieras a ser este cascaron de hombre! Lo estabas haciendo mejor y no estabas hundido en ese pozo infinito de tristeza que empezaba a rodearnos a todos. Sé que estuvo mal... Pero tenía que tratar, tú sigues aquí y tienes que velar por los que también seguimos aquí.

Aunque se detuvo para escucharla, Oliver no dio muestras de nada más. Continúo su camino y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra por un buen tiempo. Ni le agradeció que no le contara nada a nadie sobre lo que había pasado, por lo que a él concernía, nadie más debía saberlo.

Desde entonces era distante a las cosas y ahora mucho más que Thea había contratado personal para que estuviese pendiente de las tareas de la casa, entre ellos una tutora para cuidar de Connor, un constante recordatorio por haberlo dejado solo aquel día, negligencia que nunca se perdonaría y por la que se arrepiente cada día.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

Había un gran cumulo de cosas que recordar aquel día. De las cuales la mayoría las desconocían muchos incluido su hijo, lo que si seguía marcado en la memoria de Connor era que su padre no había aparecido para desearle feliz cumpleaños ese día y que además no lo vio por varios días. Cuando Thea se cansó de estar en silencio, con decisión se presentó, abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba prohibida para cualquier otra persona que no fuera él y se encargó una vez mas de recordarle que tenía un hijo y que había olvidado su cumpleaños, no solo eso, que se había recluido y no se había dignado a estar con él por días.

Cuando fue a verlo, su hijo se había echado a llorar después de decir entre gemidos –Me dejaste solito…Igual que mami. ¿Ya no me quieres?

Mirándolo a los ojos Oliver le prometió que jamás volvería a olvidar su cumpleaños y hasta el sol de hoy mantenía su promesa. Por eso, acaban de llegar al paraíso de juegos para cualquier niño, el lugar estaba inundado de globos, regalos y niños gritando emocionados por toda la diversión que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

-Te lo dije. Se jacta Thea frente a él.

-Tienes razón, solo tú serias capaz de crear esta locura. Le responde Oliver.

-Ven y atrápame papi. Le hace señas Connor para que lo persiga. Como hoy no puede negarle nada, se quita la chaqueta de cuero marrón para estar más cómodo y se ríe para sus adentros de la imagen que debe de estar dando correteando a su hijo, pero no podía estar más feliz por el cambio de los años anteriores.

* * *

-Slade, ¿Me buscabas? Pregunta Megan ni más entrar al despacho de su esposo.

-Si querida. Tenemos una fisura en el sistema de Mirakuru, el de informática dice que tú puedes solucionarlo, así que, te espero lista para salir en 5 minutos. Ordena Slade.

-Dame 10 y nos vemos en el auto. Sale Megan del lugar hasta su habitación para buscar su tableta.

Luego de los primeros meses de iniciar su entrenamiento, la relación con Slade había sido algo más tensa de lo habitual, aunque conocía de sus actividades extraconyugales, lo cual era un alivio para ella, no terminaba de sentirse cómoda y menos después de que su esposo no la tomara en serio, creía que solo era una burla porque lo había visto con esa mujer.

Tal fue su manera de subestimarla que le dio carta blanca para entrenar pero con personas menos diestras que ellos, y lo sabía porque no era estúpida, había visto de primera mano el poder, elegancia y ferocidad de su entrenamiento y ella quería lo mismo. Aunque al parecer no era apta ante los ojos de su esposo, por eso, se dedicó a demostrarle lo contrario.

Entrenó con varios instructores, todos contratados por Slade con capacidades evidentes muy por debajo de las de él. Megan era consciente de que su esposo la subestimaba, así que se enfocó en superarlos a cada uno. Aprendió de armas, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo e informática, este último el más preciado para ella porque se sitio en casa por primera vez desde que despertó en aquel hospital. Era sin dudas una habilidad que había practicado en su antigua vida y de la cual estaba segura se sentía orgullosa. Tanto así, que en los informes que le daban sus instructores a Slade lo dejaron con la intriga como para ponerla a prueba. La que superó con creces para incredulidad de su esposo, siendo un punto de inflexión para ella, porque no solo fue su primer trabajo en serio de consultoría, fue el primer paso para crear su empresa.

Por eso ahora se dirigían a la empresa de exportación de su esposo llamada Mirakuru, a probar que es una de las mejores en cuestiones del campo de informática.

-Vámonos. Dice Slade al chofer y emprenden la marcha.

Media hora después, llegan al imponente edificio en el centro de la cuidad de Vancouver. En donde se encuentra la sede principal de la compañía.

-Situación. Pide Megan una vez entra al departamento de IT.

-Sra. Wilson, un gusto verla aunque en tan lamentable situación.

Levantando una ceja para indicarle al hombre que fuera al grano ve como este se afloja el cuello de la camisa y comienza a hablar la jerga informática. –Los contrafuegos del sistema principal han caído, aunque hemos aguantado con el bloqueo de emergencia no creo que pueda resistir por mucho más sin que la amenaza termine por traspasar las barreras y acceder a toda información vital de la compañía.

Sin tiempo que perder comienza a conectar su tableta a la central del sistema y se sumerge en códigos hasta dar con el problema y que sorpresa se lleva cuando comprende lo que habían tratado de hacer. Al parecer su esposo no le había sido del todo honesto, por lo visto sus técnicos habían tratado de infiltrarse en el sistema de la empresa de QI y se toparon con un sistema tan bien protegido que ataco a sus servidores como respuesta a su intento de asalto.

Era tan bueno que tardo una hora y media en poder liberar el sistema de la trampa en la que habían caído los idiotas de Mirakuru IT. Una vez terminada su tarea se dirigió a la oficina de Slade para darle el reporte.

-¿Terminaste con el problema? Siempre directo al punto, Slade no pierde tiempo en preguntar lo que le interesa saber.

Y como parece que él no le explicara nada, ella decide hacerse la despistada y omitir lo que descubrió. –Si querido, solo un intento casi acertado de violar la seguridad de la empresa y todo porque tus técnicos parecían asustados de implementar las medidas de respaldo que les di para estas situaciones. Pero como bien sabes, no pudieron lograrlo. Así que ya podemos volver a casa.

-Vuelve tú, aún tengo pendientes que hacer, como comprenderás este inconveniente altero mi agenda y debo ponerme al día.

-De acuerdo, como desees. Nos vemos para la cena. Se despide Megan rumbo a la puerta.

Cuando la pierde de vista, espera unos minutos y luego toma su celular para llamar a su jefe. –Sr. D. Otro intento fallido.

-Slade muchacho, espero resultados más positivos, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estas poniendo perezoso? Espero resultados no fracasos. Responden al otro lado de la línea.

-Sé que ella parece volver a ser una experta en su campo, pero aun no reconoce su propio virus, necesitamos que este un poco más familiarizada con cada parte de él, y las pruebas demuestran que necesita más tiempo, Megan no logra ver el panorama general solo puede descifrándolo por partes hasta ahora. Explica Slade.

-No me interesan tus excusas en nombre de mi hija. Resuélvelo pronto o tendrás noticias mías. Se corta la llamada dejando a un furioso Slade que lanza el teléfono a la pared más cercana. No creía posible que sus planes estuvieran en peligro pero al parecer su jefe sí y como buen sirviente debía obedecer.

* * *

Estando sola en la casa, Megan se puso manos a la obra y busco en las aerolíneas un pasaje con destino a Estados Unidos, específicamente a la ciudad de California. Su curiosidad estaba en su punto límite y más aún después de lo que descubrió hoy.

Debía visitar a Oliver Queen y comprobar por si misma de ¿Qué se trataba todo aquello? Con sus datos cubiertos, reservó un hotel no muy llamativo con un nombre falso. Sabía que debía pensar en una buena excusa para Slade. Aunque no le debía explicaciones pero por las dudas, iba a estar preparada, mañana mismo estaría rumbo a Staling City y no podía estar más emocionada.

* * *

Connor lanza un pequeño suspiro cuando lo deja en la cama. No podría estar más orgulloso de su hijo, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido en su corta vida era un niño feliz. Cada instante en el que vio a su hijo jugar, hablar con sus amigos, compartir con Thea y la familia de Digg fue maravilloso, lo único que faltaba era ella. Y si era sincero, estaba seguro de que ella estaría feliz porque hoy fue un buen día, aunque no estuviera.

Cuando termina de abrigarlo con las mantas, apaga la luz dejando solo la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se detiene a observar la fotografía de Felicity que siempre está velando por los sueños de su pequeño.

-Es igual a ti. Con una sonrisa reservada para ella, aunque sea una simple foto.

-Papi…

-Hey campeón, vamos, vuelve a dormir. Le dice entre susurros para no despertarlo del todo.

-Te quiero… murmura y vuelve a caer rendido.

-Yo también te quiero cariño. Viendo que esta vez no va despertar ni aunque una manada de elefantes irrumpa en el lugar, termina de salir para tratar de descansar un poco. Una vez instalado en la gran cama tarda como siempre recreando momentos con ella, para que cuando por fin caiga en la deriva sea ella su último pensamiento. Su Felicity.


	8. Rencuentro

-Si Rachel, puedes cancelar todas mis reuniones de la mañana, iré a la oficina después del mediodía. Si, los papeles del contrato con industrias UNIDAC ya están firmados en mi escritorio, encárgate de enviarlos. Sí, claro, nos vemos en la tarde. Oliver corta la llamada y se recuesta un momento en el sillón.

Dios estaba tan cansado, pasó una noche de perros y no tenía intención de salir por un buen rato, las ventajas de ser el jefe. Saliendo de la oficina va a buscar a Connor para desayunar con él, hoy le apetece cuidar de su hijo antes de que se vaya a la escuela y eso hará.

Así pasa los siguientes 40 minutos, primero despierta a su hijo y escucha como le dice te amo a la foto de Felicity, después va y le ayuda a bañarse, una vez listo con el uniforme, bajan a la cocina a desayunar, ahí encuentran a Thea con Roy, quienes se ofrecen a llevarlo a la escuela cuando termine de comer. Por lo que Oliver cuando se despide vuelve a la mini oficina para tratar más temas de negocios pero nada que ver con QI.

Llama a su Parhkan para ponerlo al corriente de unas negociaciones pendientes y se entera de otras cosas que terminan por despedir su relajado humor del día. -¡Queen, mi americano favorito! ¿Cómo estás? Y ese pequeño tuyo… me sentí ofendido cuando no me invitaste a su fiesta. Dice Anatoly con su tono jovial de siempre.

Oliver sabía bien que no estaba ofendido para nada, solo le gustaba que supiera que conocía todo de él. Incluyendo a Connor. –Lamento que se perdiera tu invitación, lamente que no asistieras. Le sigue el juego en burla.

-Bueno, que le vamos hacer, me debes entonces un trago de vodka y todo arreglado. Cambiando de tema, tengo una información interesante para ti. Dice con voz seria Anatoly. –Dicen que China White está de vuelta en Starling City y que se reunirá en el centro de la ciudad este fin de semana.

Oliver aprieta el puño en reflejo por lo que le causa el simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre. No son puros recuerdos los que surgen también el dolor de las cicatrices…

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

-Tenemos un asunto urgente que tratar Queen.

Oliver escucha la orden de boca de Alexei ni más contestar el teléfono e inmediatamente sale de la cama para ir directo al baño para despejar los restos de su noche tormentosa. Las pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes desde que continuó con sus prácticas dentro de Bratva, pero también se estaba volviendo más indiferente a si las practicaba o no.

-El tema es este Queen. La triada tiene pautada una reunión en los puertos de Staling Bay, según nuestras fuentes será el cierre de una larga negociación la cual traerá una gran carga de droga y de algo más, lo suficiente para abastecer y poner en circulación sus operaciones hasta Central City. Pone al corriente Alexei a Oliver.

-Y ¿Cuál es el plan? Pregunta Oliver, consciente de que ya está todo planeado.

-Nuestra misión es simple, según los topos la presa que nos interesa estará supervisando la entrega personalmente… Sonríe Alexei.

-China White. Completa Oliver. Por fin cerca de una pista fiable que podría llevarlo directamente a la ubicación de los dirigentes de la Triada. Puede que ya haya pasado un año de su asesinato, ahora lo llamaba por lo que era, pero eso no había drenado sus ansias de hacerlos pagar.

Hace tiempo que las conexiones con Anatoly y el Bravta le dieron claridad a muchos pensamientos y preguntas sin respuestas, toda la información que había recopilado hasta ahora le había dado objetivos claros en los cuales enfocarse, por eso sabía muy bien que si logran atrapar a Chien Wei Na alias "China White" estaría un paso más cerca de lograr su justicia.

Con esa idea en mente se concentró en discutir los detalles con Alexei, cada paso debía estar calculado para que nada fuera a salir mal, era una cuestión de vida o muerte y la verdad es que no pudo ser acertado sobre de lo que pasaría aquella noche oscura sin luna. Si el sufrimiento de su alma no le había marcado suficiente esa noche se reflejaron físicamente cada una de las cicatrices que cargaba Oliver Queen.

* * *

Llegada la hora, Oliver decidió dejar a Connor con su abuela Donna y el capitán Lance, con la excusa de que les debía unos días para que pasaran tiempo de calidad con su nieto. A su hermana no tuvo que decirle mucho, no se hablaban más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Una vez en el lugar, todo estaba procediendo según lo planeado, pero no contaron con que dentro del grupo de hombres que eligieron para acompañarlos había un traidor. Oliver sabía que China White no era un enemigo que se podía subestimar, que siempre iba un pie por delante de su adversario según su fama, por eso se ganó su alto puesto en las esferas de la Triada como una mercenaria a sangre fría, calculadora e inteligente.

Cuando acorralaron al grupo de Oliver, este por ser el que menos destreza cuerpo a cuerpo dominaba fue presa fácil, siendo retenido y luego torturado por información a manos de todo el que quisiera un cuerpo humano para tortura.

La única vez que vio a Chica White en la fría y estéril habitación en la que lo habían colgado por horas o días, no lo sabía, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para exigirle respuestas, ni pudo formular una simple pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ella? ¿Qué había hecho él para que la pagaran con ella?

Por otro lado, Anatoly estaba negociando la libertad de Oliver, a la Triada no le convenía cargar con la etiqueta de público que representaba el apellido Queen. Así que lo dejaron en libertad, no sin costo para el Bratva, el cual la hermandad se encargó de cobrárselo con otro tipo de favor.

Oliver descubrió que en la vida nada viene gratis en el mundo del Bravta, por elección había escogido formar parte pero por dolor había decidido mantenerse.

Mínimo debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones, había necesitado una semana para sanar o por lo menos para mantenerse en pie, tiempo en el cual ideo un viaje improvisado de negocios a la filial de la compañía en Rusia. Todo fue acorde al plan de Anatoly, necesitaba una buena tapadera para los negocios y que mejor que la compañía respaldada del apellido Queen en el edificio. Todo empezó a encajar como pequeñas piezas de un complejo puzles, pero también le dio la visión a Oliver para hacer algo, para ser algo más.

Los siguientes años, Oliver se dedicó a ser el mejor CEO que la compañía pudiese haber tenido, priorizo la relación con su hijo, mantuvo una mejor relación con su hermana, se convirtió en un mejor luchador, un hábil y acertado tirador de todo tipo de armas. Pero eligió algo por lo que se le reconociera, algo por lo que le temieran, eficaz, pero silencioso, justo como Robin Hood, igual que el ídolo de su pequeño Connor.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

-Megan, Megan, hola. Le hace señas Slade para llamar su atención. Están en el balcón del comedor tomando el desayuno como de costumbre, pero parece que su esposo tenía ganas de hablar más que de costumbre.

-Sí, disculpa, pensaba en unos proyectos pendientes. Le digo para que no piense que lo ignoraba a propósito.

Dándome una mirada exasperada que gritaba que no me cree para nada continúa con lo que sea que me estaba explicando al principio. –Te decía, que tengo que partir fuera del país por un viaje de negocios. Estaré en contacto por el móvil por si necesitas cualquier cosa, Isabel ira conmigo.

No da más explicaciones y yo proceso lo que acaba de decir, dándome cuenta de que es la oportunidad perfecta, así puedo adelantar mí viaje antes de lo que esperaba.

-¿Cuándo te vas? Le pregunto por cortesía. -¿Tienes todo listo? Puedo ayudar a preparar el viaje.

-No será necesario, ya Isabel se encargó de todo, salgo en unas dos horas. Solo quería informarte, te quedas en casa por seguridad y si necesitas salir dejare a unos cuantos hombres de confianza. Sin más se levanta de la mesa, sostiene a Megan de la mano y suelta un beso impersonal de despedida en el dorso de la misma.

Megan espera una media hora para ponerse en movimiento y se dirige hasta su habitación. Desde que cierra la puerta ubica su tableta y se pone manos a la obra, reconfirma su pasaje a Estados Unidos y las reservaciones para su estadía. Luego empieza a hacer su maleta. Nada muy llamativo, solo cosas básicas, lo demás podría hasta comprarlo.

Así termina de afinar su plan, se irá unos minutos después de Slade y les hará creer a los vigilantes que se ira de viaje con él, y si quieren confirmar ya tendrán una sorpresita en su móvil para cubrir su mentira. Dios, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba por primera vez genuinamente emocionada por algo, era una fuerza que bailaba por dentro de todo cuerpo y llegaría hasta el final, quien sabe, tal vez descubra una faceta nueva de sí misma.

* * *

 

Aeropuerto Internacional de JFK

-Grr…gruñe Megan al hombre que acaba de empujarla en la rampa de equipaje. Aparentemente estar en cualquier aeropuerto convertía a las personas en unos salvajes, era como su jungla personal de recreación. Ni ella sabía para qué tomo un vuelo comercial. Dándose ánimos se susurra así misma que vale la pena y por fin encuentra su equipaje para salir de allí. Aunque aún le falta llegar a Starling City. Pero estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, ya había analizado todo y hasta había creado proyectos basados en la política de Ciencias Aplicadas de QI, nadie la iba a disuadir de su objetivo, pero por lo pronto debía apurarse y llegar a dicha empresa.

Megan echa un vistazo a su reloj y calcula que si tiene suerte, pueda que llegue a visitar a Queen hoy mismo. Con la energía desbordándose de su cuerpo se pone en marcha.

Una hora más tarde…

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando se lanza a la cama Queen size, vaya paralelismo piensa. Pero no hay tiempo que perder, debe ponerse en movimiento, pero antes que todo, toma su tableta del bolso de mano y hace su magia, una cita agendada con el CEO Oliver Queen para la última hora de la tarde. Luego, comienza a desvestirse para darse un baño y poder estar lista a tiempo.

-Que bien me hizo esa ducha, ahora…a prepararme para matar…jajajaja. Se carcajea Megan de lo absurdo de su propia frase. Parándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación de hotel, posa el vestido de color azul que había elegido para la ocasión, cuando ve cómo luce lo lanza lejos moviendo la cabeza negativamente. –Mejor me pongo el rojo y la gabardina negra con los tacones a juego. Cuando termina, vuelva a mirarse al espejo para ver el resultado. –Me encanta.

Cuando baja al recibidor del hotel, todos los hombres alrededor voltean a ver a la hermosa mujer de ojos gris azulados, cuyos cabellos castaños ondulados se balancean a cada paso que da. Pero lo que los desconcentraba aún más eran sus labios de color rojo pasión, que dejaban entrever que esa mujer podía ser fuego.

Megan ajena a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera seguir su camino, llega hasta la calle para subir al taxi que muy amablemente le habían reservado desde el hotel.

-¿A dónde señorita? Pregunta el taxista.

-Queen Consolidated. Por favor. Le responde Megan. Y sin más, el conductor arranca y para distraerse mira por la ventana todo lo que puede de la ciudad, estaba tan ensimismada que se sorprendió cuando le hablo el conductor para avisarle que habían llegado.

-Aquí estamos señorita, QC. Megan no corrige al taxista sobre el "señorita", no lo hizo la primera vez y ya no pensaba hacerlo. Paga y se baja del coche. Ya en la acera se deleita con la imponente vista que se despliega ante sus ojos.

Sin tiempo que perder se dirige al ascensor el cual acaba de abrir sus puertas para dejar salir a un grupo de empleados. Pulsa el botón del piso de la oficina del Sr. Queen y espera pacientemente, cuando se escucha el pitido que anuncia que ha llegado a su destino, sale y se encamina hacia la EA Rachel Smith.

-Hola, Buenas tardes, tengo cita con el Sr. Queen. Dice con firmeza Megan frente a la chica.

-Me permite su nombre para verificar en la agenda. La joven accede desde su tableta y Megan aprovecha para echar un vistazo alrededor, notando la oficina cubierta de ventanales anexa y observa con curiosidad al hombre que está sentado de espaldas a la puerta, solo puede vislumbrar unos destellos rubios por los rayos del atardecer que logran traspasar hasta la estancia.

-Lo siento señora, pero el Sr. Queen está en medio de una llamada, si gusta esperar unos minutos ¿Puedo traerle algo de beber? Pregunta muy solicita la EA.

-Un café estaría bien, gracias. Megan toma asiento y ve como la chica sale de su escritorio para dirigirse seguro a una cocina anexa a la oficina para estos casos.

Pero ve como el Sr. Queen pone el teléfono en su lugar pero sin darle vuelta a su asiento, manteniendo su posición de espaldas a ella. Por eso, decide no esperar, entra decidida a la oficina carraspeando para llamar su atención y comienza diciendo…

-Hola Sr. Queen. Extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo para continuar sin pausa –Megan Wilson, CEO de Fire Tech. Usted y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar...

Esa voz...

-Fe…li…ci…ty. Con incredulidad Oliver se levanta abruptamente sin salir del estupor. Sin darse cuenta camina hasta estar justo frente a ella con temor a tocarla y que desaparezca. Recuperado como si acabase de despertar de un sueño se aferra primero a sus brazos. Sin medir la fuerza con la que la sostiene.

Megan lanza un grito ahogado por la fuerza de aquel hombre. Pero en vez de atacarlo, muy bien sabía que podía hasta derribar a ese inmenso cuerpo, sexy y seguro lleno de deliciosos abdominales. Espera un segundo, pensó ¿de dónde salió ese pensamiento?, aunque tiene que reconocer que Oliver Queen se veía tan apetecible como una rica hamburguesa con extra queso. Dios de donde viene este estúpido balbuceo conmigo misma. Nunca le había pasado. Pero se sentía...familiar. Así como se sentía él, por eso deja que la toque y la recorra con su intensa mirada azul.

Y lo que ve allí, ohhh cielos, nunca nadie la había mirado así, había incredulidad, deseo pero más allá de eso… vio devoción. Eso la encendió como solo había pasado en sus sueños, sus delirantes y excitantes momentos con su amante imaginario.

Tenía que salir de allí, era demasiado, tenía que escapar...así que aprovechando que parecía estar en trance, Megan usando una de sus técnicas de derribo se libera de su agarre y corre en busca de... ¿libertad? no lo sabía. Pero en un rincón muy profundo de ella, una vocecita le gritaba que estaba huyendo de la única libertad real que había sentido en toda su vida.


	9. Te Veo

" _Crees ver tu verdadero ser en un espejo pero solo ves el reflejo de lo que otros ven_ "

-Hola Sr. Queen. Escucha Oliver la voz de una mujer que habla aceleradamente sin pausa –Megan Wilson, CEO de Fire Tech. Usted y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar...

Esa voz...

Oliver no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Es ella. Es ella... Su Felicity, en su oficina, justo frente a él. Ni siquiera recuerda haberse levantado de su asiento y haber llegado hasta ella, pero tenía que tocarla, así que se sostiene de sus brazos para comprobar si no es una alucinación suya pero ella no se desvanece. Es real, está aquí y volvió a él.

-Fe…li…ci…ty. Dice con reverencia Oliver y la mira directo a esos hermosos ojos que lo han perseguido desde el momento que la conoció. Tenerla cerca, sentirla viva fue como si le devolvieran el alma al cuerpo. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de besarla y… De repente pierde el equilibrio y cae al piso para ver como ella escapa de su oficina llevándose por delante a Rachel que llevaba una bandeja en la mano, con una taza de café que cae haciéndose añicos, esparciendo el oscuro líquido por todos lados.

Sin perder tiempo y sin preocuparse por Rachel, sale disparado en su búsqueda, no puede dejarla irse, no puede perderla otra vez. Como no puede esperar el ascensor, toma la salida de emergencia y recorre las escaleras de dos en dos procurando llevar en su mente el conteo de los pisos que baja el ascensor. Cuando llega con la respiración acelerada pero sin muestras de gran cansancio, ubica la puerta que da acceso a la recepción y la abre zafando la manilla por la fuerza e ímpetu que usa al girarla. Una vez allí mira en todas direcciones pero no puede verla por ninguna parte, sabe que no puede ir muy lejos porque apenas se están cerrando las puertas del ascensor, así que sale del edificio y mira calle arriba y calle abajo y la ve, está por subir a un taxi.

-¡FELICITY! Grita con todas sus fuerzas. Ve como se ubica en el asiento pero no le hace caso. Vuelve a gritar su nombre mientras corre detrás del taxi repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Sabe que ella lo escucha pero no le dice al taxista que se detenga si acaso parece instruirlo para que acelere. Cuando está a punto de perderla de vista ella voltea y le da una última mirada. Ve una mirada de confusión, pero es el pánico detrás lo que le hace desistir.

-Voy a encontrarte Felicity, te juro que voy a encontrarte. Las bocinas de los vehículos a su alrededor le acompañan hasta que se adentra a las paredes de QC. Obviando la mirada de los pocos curiosos que aún están en la oficina, sigue su camino sin darles importancia.

-Sr. Queen, yo… comienza Rachel pero Oliver la interrumpe con un movimiento de su mano.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo sobre ella. Exige con voz autoritaria.

-Yo no sé mucho señor, la señorita se presentó como Megan Wilson, las únicas credenciales que tengo es que es la CEO de Fire Tech una compañía de seguridad informática.

-¡Pues investiga! Quiero saberlo todo de ella…¡AHORA! grita Oliver.

Dejando a su EA Rachel con cara afligida, entra en su oficina y busca en el saco de su traje gris su celular. Marca el número de quien necesita y espera hasta que descuelga el teléfono. -Necesito que rastrees un número de placa para mí y me digas ¿en donde está? ahora mismo.

-Si Capitán. Deme unos segundos y…está en la ruta hacia Lamb Valley.

-¿Qué lugar de referencia puede ser al que se dirija? Pregunta Oliver, para nada familiarizado con la zona.

-Eso es fácil de investigar, entré al sistema para revisar la ruta del taxi, dato importante, y según la central se dirige al Starsera Hotel, es un lindo lugar, no muy llamativo e ideal para los turis…

Oliver termina la llamada y la charla innecesaria. Recoge todas sus cosas para salir de la oficina. Rachel al ver que va directo hasta el ascensor lo llama. –Sr. Queen, pero aún no he terminado con la información, deme unos minutos más y…

-¿Algo nuevo? Además de lo que ya sé. Se limita a preguntar.

-No señor.

Oliver al escuchar su respuesta vuelve a caminar sin decir nada, entra al ascensor y se va. No puede seguir perdiendo más tiempo, ahora mismo iba a reunirse con su Felicity.

* * *

-Señorita….Señorita…

Megan estaba aún recreando los últimos momentos en su cabeza y no estaba prestando atención, hasta que el taxista dio una palmada para llamar su atención, sacándola de su estupor.

-Ohhh si, disculpe. Saca dinero de su bolso para pagar y baja del taxi, luego camina aceleradamente para poder llegar a la soledad de su habitación, necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado en esa oficina, y para eso necesitaba tranquilidad.

Cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación, busca la llave e intenta introducirla en la ranura, pero sus manos están temblando y tarda unos minutos en ponerla correctamente y entrar a su habitación. Megan lanza sus cosas sin importar si caen al piso y se dirige al mini bar ubicado en una esquina, necesitaba un trago con urgencia, doble de ser posible.

Toma una segunda copa y siente como se va sintiendo más ligera. Ese agarre asfixiante va cediendo poco a poco y se permite relajarse por primera vez desde que salió de ese lugar. Levanta un pie para quitarse los tacones a la vez que apura el último sorbo del vaso. Deja los zapatos al igual que el vaso, ahora vacío, y comienza a caminar hacia al baño cuando escucha un ruido desde el ventanal.

-Debo estar media borracha. Asegura Megan al no ver nada. Guiando sus manos a su espalda, baja el cierre de su vestido rojo y deja que este resbale por su cuerpo, quedando en ropa interior de encaje negro. Después de dar otra mirada hacia la ventana sigue su camino hasta el baño, quería tomar un baño para aligerar ese peso que se aferraba a su corazón y que mejor que un largo baño para eso.

Oliver observaba desde su posición oculta en el balcón como se cerró la puerta del baño. Reflexionando su camino hasta el hotel, se encuentra debatiéndose consigo mismo el estar temeroso de enfrentarse a Felicity. Pero aunque ella no lo entienda, él tenía que verla ahora.

Por eso se había encargado de una reservación en la habitación contigua a la de ella, Megan Wilson… Y desde que puso un pie en la habitación fue directo al ventanal para salir al balcón situado justo al lado del de ella y que le daba la vía perfecta de entrada, pero cuando se disponía a entrar la vio de espaldas por lo que algo le hizo refrenar el ansia que tenia de abrir y hacerle saber de su presencia. Cuando ella volteo a ver, seguro porque percibió su mirada, se mantuvo oculto en las sombras.

Ahora que no podía impedirle la entrada, forzó la cerradura del ventanal y se adentró en el lugar. Vuelve a cerrar para que no note nada extraño y a la par que escucha el agua de la ducha correr registra las pocas cosas que tiene a su alcance y que pueden darle alguna pista de lo que pasa, ¿Por qué no lo reconoce? ¿Por qué usa otro nombre? Tantos ¿por qué?, y ni una pista que conteste nada. En su cartera, en una esquina cerca de la puerta, donde la había lanzado al entrar, ve su tarjeta de identificación, efectivamente decía Megan Wilson, canadiense, edad 26 años…CASADA.

Gira de repente al no escuchar nada procedente del baño y decide esconderse. La ira burbujea en su interior mientras procesa lo que acababa de enterarse. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño o la broma de algún hijo de puta retorcido.

Ella, ajena a estar acompañada continúa con su rutina y coloca una maleta pequeña encima de la cama, de esta saca un pijama de dos piezas de seda color verde bosque, y como es lógico se quita la bata de baño para vestirse. Oliver obvia respetar su intimidad, el ser un caballero murió hace mucho en lo que a él se refiere, y más aun con la ira corriendo por sus venas. Obligándose a comprobar que incluso su cuerpo era el mismo, admira cada trozo de piel disponible.

Por lo que parecen horas, la observa ponerse loción en todo el cuerpo, cepillar su cabello hasta secarlo, tomarse una última copa y luego meterse en la cama. Cuando apaga las únicas luces, deja la habitación en penumbras y sucumbe al sueño. Todo ese tiempo Oliver no había despegado sus ojos de ella desde su rincón oculto. Una vez que se seguró que ella dormía plácidamente, se acercó a la cama para mirarla de cerca. Dios, sigue siendo tan hermosa como recordaba, sí que había cambios pero nada que pudiese ocultar quien era, su Felicity.

Dejándose llevar por el impulso de tocarla otra vez, lleva su mano hasta su rostro, ligeramente pasa su pulgar por su mejilla y ve como ella inclina la cabeza en busca de su toque. La alegría que exploto en su pecho no tenía comparación con la que rivalizar, si acaso con los mismos momentos que vivió con ella en el pasado.

Aventurándose un poco más, roza sus labios con los de ella en un beso tentativo y siente como responde al beso, creyendo que se despertó, se aleja de ella para ver como aun medio adormilada aferra su mano y dice –Viniste. Y le regala una sonrisa sensual. Una sonrisa de amante.

En ese mismo momento toma una decisión y decide llevársela. Deja que vuelva a caer en un profundo sueño para liberarse de su agarre e ir a hacer los preparativos necesarios. Puede que no lo recuerde consciente, pero su cuerpo si e iba a tomarlo como una ventaja.

* * *

Oliver salió de la habitación después de asegurarse que ella estaba bien y descansando plácidamente.

-Quiero vigilancia a cada segundo. Nadie puede tocarla pero tampoco pueden dejar que se vaya, entendido. Habla con los dos hombres fuertes y musculosos como montañas, miembros de la hermandad a su disposición.

-Si Capitán.

Oliver había sedado a Megan y se la llevo del hotel de forma discreta con los medios que tenía a su disposición por ser un Capitán del Bratva. Había llamado a unos cuantos hombres de confianza para que le llevaran todo lo necesario a la vez que organizaba una villa discreta que poseía aislada sobretodo alejado de ojos curiosos. En la cual estaban ahora mismo, se encargó de hacer una llamada rápida a Thea para informarle que cuidara de Connor porque tenía un viaje de negocios urgente y que solo estaría disponible en QC en la mañana, tiempo suficiente para arreglar algunas cosas para ganar unos días por lo menos con Megan.

Despidiéndose de sus hombres se va directo a la casa para que le dé tiempo de desayunar con Connor. Cuando llega están en la cocina ya con todo dispuesto para comer.

-Papi. Se levanta Connor a darle un abrazo de buenos días.

-Hey campeón, ¿Listo para ir al colegio? Comienza Oliver con tono juguetón esperando la réplica segura que no se hace esperar de boca de su hijo.

-Claro que no, tengo que comer primero. Le explica Connor como si el niño fuera él.

Lanzando una carcajada de pura alegría, levanta a Connor en sus brazos y se sientan otra vez en la mesa para iniciar el desayuno.

Thea que no había dicho una palabra desde que lo vio aparecer, lo mira de forma curiosa hasta que Oliver la mira en respuesta a su escrutinio.

-Hoy te ves….diferente. Le dice Thea, esperando que le dé una explicación.

-¿Diferente? ¿Cómo? Le devuelve en respuesta.

-No lo sé, pareces…te ves radiante. Afirma Thea. -No me malinterpretes porque me gusta, pero me pregunto ¿a qué se debe?, o ¿a quién? Especula al final con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oliver le devuelve la sonrisa y evita sus preguntas, luego se centra en hablar con su hijo y deja de lado el interrogatorio de su hermana.

Cuando terminan de desayunar, Connor va a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse para ir al colegio y Oliver aprovecha para hablar con Thea de sus planes. –Necesito que lleves a Connor estos días con su abuela Donna, sé que no te molesta cuidarlo. Dice Oliver cuando ella intenta protestar.

-Pero también estarás ocupada y hace días que tengo pendiente dejarlo unos días con ella, y como estaré de viaje es el mejor arreglo. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y llevo a Connor al colegio y en el camino le explico los planes, de acuerdo.

-Por mí no hay problema, así paso estos días con Roy. Se ponen de acuerdo con algunas cosas y cada uno toma su camino para iniciar sus tareas del día.

Oliver tomó una ducha rápida y luego buscó un pequeño bulto preparado para salidas improvisadas, revisa que todo está listo con lo indispensable y se dirige a la habitación de Connor. Cuando están en el auto camino al colegio Oliver le explica sobre los planes de los próximos días.

-Hey campeón, te vas a quedar unos días con la abuela Donna.

-¿Por qué papi? Aun no es fin de semana. Pregunta Connor con curiosidad por los cambios.

-Es que debo hacer un pequeño viaje, pero será solo por unos pocos días y como tu abuela tiene tantas ganas de estar contigo cambiamos los planes del fin de semana.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que pasaremos el fin de semana juntos, genial. Sonríe Connor desde su asiento.

-Así es campeón. Responde Oliver.

* * *

Con todo arreglado sobre Connor, Oliver continúa su camino esta vez hasta la oficina. Rachel al verlo entrar se levanta apurada de su escritorio y lo sigue hasta la oficina.

-Esta es toda la información que he recopilado sobre la señora Megan Wilson. Le entrega un folder y espera alguna otra instrucción de su jefe.

-Eso es todo Rachel, estaré fuera unos días, solo vine a firmar algunas cosas y me iré dentro de una hora, cualquier cosa estaré disponible para comunicación a partir de mañana. Informa Oliver.

-Sí señor. Rachel sale de la oficina y se pone a trabajar, empezando con cancelar las citas de los siguientes días.

Oliver mientras, trata de adelantar algunos pendientes para que cuando llegue la hora de reunirse con su Felicity no haya nada que demande su presencia. Porque si algo tenía claro era que cuando se reuniese con ella no pensaba dejarla por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

Dios…que tedioso era ser CEO de una compañía pensó Oliver. A sus 21 años ya era él quien dirigía la compañía fortune de los Queen, todo debido al trágico accidente que arrancó de este mundo la vida de sus padres. Se suponía que darían un viaje para conmemorar una segunda luna de miel en el Queen`s Gambito, barco personal de la familia.

La noticia no pudo ser más devastadora e inesperada, no sólo para los hermanos Queen, también para toda la comunidad de Starling City. Todos los medios conocidos cubrieron la noticia, documentaron, especularon y hasta albergaron esperanza de que tal vez habían sobrevivido a la tormenta que hundió su navío en las aguas de las costas de China. Pero ni siquiera encontraron restos que recuperar, todo estaba en el fondo del océano.

Volviendo al presente, Oliver se estira un poco en su asiento y ¿por qué no?, sube sus pies para acomodarse un poco, olvidando la taza a medio tomar de café que había traído su EA hace una media hora. –Mierda. Exclama cuando ve sin poder hacer nada como se derrama todo el café en su laptop, en la cual estaba trabajando acuerdos de negocios pendientes de la compañía.

-Simplemente hoy no es mi día. Por si fuera poco en su intento de evitar que continuara derramándose más líquido se mancha la camisa blanca por todas partes. Oliver se da por vencido y toma el teléfono para comunicarse con el departamento de IT, necesita saber si se puede recuperar algo del desastre que ahora es su computadora. Espera lo que parece ser una eternidad y nada, como necesita cambiarse de ropa cuelga y llama en su lugar a su EA. –Crystal, puedes conseguir a algún técnico de IT, acabo de estropear mi laptop, si, lo más pronto posible, solo diles que es un asunto de café derramado. Con eso resuelto se encamina hasta el mini baño que está ubicado de forma estratégica en un rincón de la oficina, comprobando que aún tiene un traje disponible para cambiarse.

Entretanto…

Felicity Megan Smoak, repasaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué? siempre tenían que tocarle a ella los trabajos más sobrevalorados, con un master en ciberseguridad y ciencias de la computación, primera de su clase en el MIT, exactamente MIT, cualquiera pensaría que estaría participando codo a codo con los altos directivos de la compañía, pero no, parece que no comprendían la magnitud del lugar de donde había perfeccionado sus habilidades, que conste, sólo las perfeccionó porque desde que era una niña ya sabía cómo desarmar y volver a armar una computadora desde cero. Pero claro, tenían que enviarla a resolver un problema de café derramado, y nada más y nada menos que por el nuevo CEO de la compañía.

Cuando el ascensor avisa con su timbre característico que estaba en su parada, Felicity sale y ve a la asistente ejecutiva con un montón de papeles en su escritorio, parece que está bastante apurada la pobre piensa Felicity e imagina la montaña de papeleos de reportes que tiene que completar ella misma y otro que agregar a la lista cuando termine allí. –Hola, departamento de IT, reporte de avería. Se presenta Felicity mostrando su carnet.

-Si claro, puedes pasar, el Sr. Queen está esperando. Y le hace señas a Felicity para que entre a la oficina sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

Sin más demora Felicity entra en la oficina pero no ve a nadie, así que imagina que está sola y comienza su dialogo con ella misma, manía que se le hace difícil de dejar aunque siempre está diciéndose así misma que no lo hará. –Bueno, parece que seremos tú y yo, pobre bebe, que te hicieron. Habla Felicity con la computadora como si fuera un pequeño bebe desamparado. –será que tiene dos manos izquierdas, bueno, ni siquiera sé si es zurdo o diestro pero mínimo será un idiota por haber dejado una taza llena de café al lado de una computadora, nunca hacen caso a las…

-Soy diestro por cierto, y no creo que esa sea la forma de dirigirte a tu jefe, señorita… Deja de hablar Oliver cuando la chica de camisa rosa y falda negra muy ajustada se da la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Cuando termina de dar la vuelta completa, Oliver echa un vistazo apreciativo de la chica que con sus balbuceos le había hecho salir sin siquiera haber terminado de abotonar su camisa. Comienza por recorrerla desde su peinado de cola de caballo, sus lentes de montura gruesa, los ojos gris azulados detrás de la montura, los labios de color rosa hasta los zapatos con diseño de pandas en las puntas, lo que le hace dar una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Leyendo su nombre en el carnet de empleado que llevaba sujeto a su camisa decide presentarse ya que ella parece bastante distraída mordiendo un bolígrafo rojo que traía sujeto a su cabello pero que ahora parecía lo más interesante que podía hacer. – ¿Felicity Smoak? Mi nombre es Oliver Queen…

-Ohhh claro que se quién es usted señor Queen, actual CEO de QC, después de que su padre se ahogara, ahhh…yooo lo siento, vine a arreglar su sistema operativo, y por sistema me refiero al de la computadora, por eso estoy aquí, no para que usted me escuche balbucear, lo cual dejare de hacer en 3… 2… 1…

-Bueno, yo esperaba que me pudieras ayudar a resolverlo, o recuperar los datos del disco duro. Le explica Oliver.

-Si, por supuesto señor Queen. Responde Felicity sin poder dejar de mirarle el pecho, aunque intenta con todas su fuerza levantar su mirada hasta su rostro igual de perturbador. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? Se pregunta.

-Por favor, llámame Oliver, señor Queen era mi padre. No me acostumbro a que me llamen igual. Confiesa Oliver sin saber ¿Por qué? sintió la necesidad de compartir eso con ella. Pero se sintió bien hacerlo.

-Bueno, mejor me llevo esto y me pongo a trabajar inmediatamente, le avisare cuando tenga lo que necesite, me refiero, a la información de su computadora. Felicity se apura en salir apresuradamente de vuelta al departamento IT.

Oliver ve su huida con una sonrisa en su rostro y termina de abotonarse su camisa para luego repasar lentamente los últimos minutos en su cabeza. Por primera vez después de lo que pasó en su familia alguien logra sacarle más de una sonrisa en la situación menos esperada. Lo más sorprendente era que quería volver a repetirlo. El resto de la tarde Oliver no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, Felicity Smoak y lo más crucial era que quería volver a verla y esta vez no pensaba dejarla fuera de su vista por un muy largo tiempo.

* * *

  ** _Presente_**

-Starling City, cuanto tiempo que no pisaba esta ciudad. Dice Slade cuando baja de la avioneta privada que se había encargado de hacerlos llegar a su destino con ciertos cambios en su ruta para despistar a los curiosos.

-Ahora eres sentimental. Le responde Isabel en tono despectivo y con cierta burla.

Con una mirada mortal Slade emprende el camino hasta el vehículo que los está esperando en la pista de aterrizaje. Mientras más rápido se pusieran en movimiento mejor, tenían una reunión que planificar para ese fin de semana. Aunque lo ideal, piensa Slade, era que hicieran la reunión ya, no obstante los miembros que debían asistir llegarían solo para el fin de semana, y con justa razón, cada uno tenía una diana en su cabeza en este país, sobretodo en esta ciudad.

-Tengo confirmación de China White y Adam Hunt. Empieza Isabel a repasar los nombres de la lista con Slade. –Esta misma noche me asegurare de que todo esté en orden y el lugar limpio.

-Bien, todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan. Que confirmen al informante dentro de Queen Consolidated, necesito tenerlo cubierto lo antes posible.

Lo que Slade no sabía era que sus planes estaban a punto de irse en la dirección opuesta a la que tenía planeada, todo estaba en marcha pero en dirección hacia la verdad, la cual ha estado oculta ante la vista de todos por tres largos años. Pero ya era hora de que se supiera todo.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Megan deja escapar un suspiro pesaroso, por el dolor de cabeza que le hace latir las sienes, es como un martilleo que le perfora los sentidos y le hace abrir los ojos quejándose en voz alta –No volveré a beber en mi vida. Dios ¿que tenía ese whisky? Aun medio adormilada se sienta en la cama para luego intentar ponerse de pie, ahí es cuando lo ve, sentado en un sillón con la mirada clavada en ella.

-Hola Megan.


	10. ¿Quién Soy?

"La vida da tantas vueltas que cuando menos te lo esperas te regresa al inicio del camino"

-¡Pero!… ¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? Exige saber Megan, sin caer en cuenta que no estaba en la habitación del hotel, pero aunque estaba algo desorientada, mira a su alrededor intentando buscar sus cosas y ahí es cuando nota que no es la habitación de hotel en la que se había dormido. Su sorpresa es tal que le hace ir dando tumbos, furiosa hasta él, pero un ligero mareo la desestabiliza y hace que caiga en sus brazos, todo debido no al alcohol que bebió la pasada noche, sino por el somnífero que usaron para transportarla a su actual ubicación.

Oliver aprovecha la situación y se aferra a su cuerpo para poder admirarla de cerca. -¿Estas bien? Le pregunta algo preocupado porque la dosis le haya hecho daño.

Liberándose de sus manos Megan se pone de pie y lo enfrenta nuevamente -¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme si estoy bien? Pues claro que no, estoy aquí con un lunático que me secuestró y que claramente me confunde con alguna otra mujer. Dándose la vuelta para no verlo continúa murmurando para sí misma –Al menos usó mi nombre real esta vez.

Por su parte, Oliver no puede despegar sus ojos de ella, fascinado por todo lo que hace. –Tienes razón en estar enojada conmigo…Megan. Oliver se levanta de su asiento para seguirla. Pero ella al ver sus movimientos levanta su mano en señal de alejamiento. Respetando por ahora su demanda, Oliver continua hablándole.

-Tu y yo necesitábamos hablar en un lugar un poco más privado, así que me tome la libertad de traerte aquí, es totalmente seguro, no tienes de que preocuparte. Le asegura él con tono suave, intentando infundir algo de confianza en ella.

-La cuestión es señor Queen, ¡que no tenía ¿por qué? secuestrarme! Le grita Megan en respuesta.

Oliver cierra los ojos por un momento para tratar de analizar la mejor manera de comenzar a explicarle. Ella tenía que entender. –Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero era importante, es importante que me dejes explicarte mis razones. Además necesito saber ¿Por qué huiste?

-Le parece poco la forma en que me trato en su oficina, disculpe señor Queen pero debería estar visitando a algún psiquiatra. Se burla Megan sin ningún pudor.

Impacientándose por la charla que no está llegando a ninguna parte, Oliver se dirige a tomar la carpeta que dejo en la mesita junto al sillón en el que estaba sentado. Cuando la sostiene en sus manos vuelve a repasar en su cabeza cada párrafo de información que había allí. Todo sobre ella, Megan Wilson.

Si bien no era un genio, tampoco era estúpido, y desde que salió de su niebla de confusión recordó el apellido que ella uso, Wilson, eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Así que le dio las notas a Rachel para que supiera donde buscar y hallar nuevos resultados.

"Megan Wilson, CEO de la compañía de asesoramiento de seguridad cibernética llamada Fire Tech. Esposa de Slade Wilson, empresario de origen australiano, residente canadiense, dueño de la compañía de embarques Mirakuru".

La parte interesante, hace tres años, ella sufrió un accidente automovilístico en el cual sufrió un trauma encefálico que le causo amnesia retrograda. Sus registros médicos fueron borrados, pero nada que un buen hacker no pudiera recuperar. Por eso, Oliver estaba seguro que era ella, su Felicity. Ahora, ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar? Había consultado un médico especialista antes de ir a verla para saber qué hacer, pero algunos dijeron que podía hacerle daño y lo menos que él quería era dañarla de alguna forma.

-Vamos a…te voy a contar una historia, quiero que escuches todo antes de decirme cualquier otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Le pide Oliver con tono suplicante.

Megan asiente para confirmarle que está dispuesta a escucharlo. Por lo que se dirige a la cama para sentarse.

Oliver toma asiento en la otra esquina de la cama y respira profundamente ante de empezar. Era un momento que podía marcar un reinicio en la vida de todos y más para ella, pero debía hacerla entender.

-Hace tres años, recibí la llamada de mi esposa... Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen. Megan al escuchar el nombre siente una punzada en el pecho pero no lo interrumpe, le prometió que iba a escucharlo y eso haría. –La llamada era para avisarme que estaba siendo perseguida, no supe en aquel entonces y aun no sé quiénes eran, pero luego de su llamada me notificaron que hubo un accidente, que…Oliver deja escarpar un suspiro para aliviar la pesadez que se instaló en su pecho desde que comenzó su relato. –Me dijeron que ella había muerto. Las circunstancias de lo que paso aún son confusas, te preguntaras ¿Por qué?, y si, hubo un cuerpo que recuperar, pero era irreconocible. No cuestione que no fuera ella porque llevaba sus anillos, la prueba de ADN que realizaron con los restos disponibles dio positivo, pero yo no sentía que fuera ella. Todos alegaron que estaba en negación. Hasta yo mismo llegue a cuestionarme, mi vida entera cambió a partir de ese día. Y entonces apareces tú.

Sin poder estar más tiempo en silencio pregunta -¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo esto?

-Por eso. Oliver toma la carpeta que aun aferraba en sus manos y le muestra la investigación que hizo sobre ella. Megan comienza a leer y cuando ve que es la historia de su vida lo mira con perplejidad. – ¿Me mandaste a investigar?

-Espera, sigue. En la misma carpeta Oliver incluyo todo sobre Felicity. Que mejor forma de establecer un paralelismo entre las dos que poner ambas vidas juntas.

Cuando Megan llega a observar la foto de Felicity lazo un grito ahogado, el parecido era, ellas eran idénticas, si cambiaban el color de pelo nadie podría decir quién era quien. Era tan confuso porque cada cosa que pasó daba a entrever que ella, que su vida no era su vida. Que alguien….

Tirando la carpeta en la cama Megan se levanta para alejarse de todo lo que hay en ella. –Lo que estas sugiriendo, no puede ser verdad. Yo no soy ella. ¡No puedo ser ella!

Oliver camina hasta ella y ve el pánico y la desesperación en su mirada.

Sosteniendo su rostro con delicadeza, acaricia suavemente sus pómulos con sus pulgares con caricias destinadas a calmarla pero que en él avivan tantas emociones. –Por favor, déjame probarte que sí eres ella, déjame demostrarte lo que tu mente no te deja. Y sin más, toma su boca para probarle lo que sus cuerpos se gritaban…que se pertenecen el uno al otro.

Megan al principio estaba sorprendida pero no por el beso, más bien por la descarga de pasión que fluyo por sus venas desde que sintió como sus labios se acariciaban, se reconocían mutuamente, porque desde que leyó sus intenciones no pudo rechazarlo, correspondió el beso sin dudarlo y Dios la ayude pero la hizo sentirse más viva que nunca.

Labios rozándose, lenguas danzando en busca de encuentro, suspiros y gemidos de un deseo arrollador inundan la habitación. Cada uno estaba perdido en ese beso pasional pero también cargado de ternura que solo unos amantes saben darse. Separándose por la necesidad de aire, apoyan sus frentes unidas y dejan que la magnitud de lo que acaba de pasar se asiente.

Megan se separa de su cercanía asustada por la sobrecarga de emociones que está sintiendo, necesita alejarse de él para pensar con claridad, pero Oliver no está dispuesto a soltarla. Así que va detrás de ella y pone su mano en su hombro como tantas veces solía hacer en el pasado. Megan al sentido detrás de ella va a decirle algo pero tiene una especie de visión o ¿sería posible? ¿Un recuerdo?, de ellos dos en una oficina y Oliver ponía su mano en su hombro y le agradecía algo, pero no podía escuchar ¿Qué era? Cuando regresa al presente se aleja bruscamente de su toque y le pide, le suplica que la deje sola. –Por favor…es demasiado, yo…necesito estar sola un momento.

-Bien, te dejare procesar lo que acabas de descubrir, sé que es mucho, pero…estaré cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Oliver espera que asienta y luego se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Megan se deja caer junto en donde estaba parada, sus piernas ya no pueden sostener su peso de la cantidad de cosas que giran en su cabeza. Pero no puede permitirse no saber, su curiosidad innata toma el control. Así que se pone de pie y vuelve a recuperar esa carpeta para volver a leer todo. Iba a descubrir que estaba pasando allí cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras, afuera de la habitación Oliver da indicaciones para que custodien la puerta donde esta Megan. Cada precaución es indispensable para que no escape hasta que aclaren todo, por el bien de todos.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

Felicity estaba tan concentrada revisando unos algoritmos en su tableta sobre el sistema que alimentaba la red de QI que no se dio cuenta cuando Oliver entró al cuarto de conexiones de IT. Por su parte, Oliver se concentró en observarla hasta que se dio por vencido a que ella notara su presencia, así que carraspea audiblemente para hacerse notar y sonríe divertido cuando Felicity salta de su asiento asustada.

-Agrr… ¿Qué no tocas? Le pregunta con un chillido por verlo allí frente a ella, así…tan lindo.

-No es el baño de mujeres Felicity. Le contesta con tono jovial.

Cierto, tiene razón, pero por lo menos debería avergonzarse de asustarme, piensa Felicity.

-Lo siento por asustarte. Le dice Oliver con la misma sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro.

-Lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad? Acierta a decir con una mueca. –Olvida que lo escuchaste. Y murmura para sí misma. –No sé por qué mi mente y mi boca no pueden estar conectadas.

Oliver que escucha todo con claridad se limita a levantar su ceja derecha en respuesta a su comentario y decide dejarle pasar esto último, porque lo cierto es que no ha sido tan insinuante como sus anteriores balbuceos. Los cuales disfruta y anhela cada vez que no está a su lado.

Desde el momento que conoció a Felicity Smoak algo cambió para él, cada vez que la veía tenía la necesidad de acercarse y hablar con ella, saber de ella y que ella supiera cosas de él. Era sin dudas una actitud que le había sorprendido porque con la muerte de sus padres se había cerrado a muchas personas, entre ellas su ahora exnovia Laurel Lance, con quien había mantenido una relación desde que eran adolescentes y la cual terminó en sus días de duelo, porque se dio cuenta que ella no era la mujer que él quería para toda la vida, era la imposición de sus padres y aunque ellos ya no estaban más en su vida para alentarlo o criticarlo, tomó la decisión de que la mejor forma de hacerlos sentir orgullosos era tomar sus propias decisiones, y elegir a quien de verdad deseara y Laurel ya no era esa persona. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero con Felicity algo le hacía querer estar a su alrededor, era como una compulsión, y no quería parar.

La muerte repentina de sus padres le enseñó que debía aprovechar la vida con aquellas personas que lo hicieran sentirse el mismo, y por increíble que sonara aún no había conocido esa libertad, no con sus padres y sus demandas y ciertamente no con Laurel y su larga lista de demandas también, no quería y no iba a permitir seguir el mismo patrón que había gobernado su vida… satisfacer los de deseos de otros. Por eso estaba aquí, en el departamento de IT, buscando a esta chica inocente incapaz de hablar sin balbucear o decir comentarios insinuantes y que parecía no quererlo a su lado pero que solo le arrancaba sonrisas hasta en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Mmmmm… ¿Oliver? Parece que Felicity tenía un buen rato hablándole y el perdido en sus pensamientos. Así que armándose de valor decide comenzar con una conversación relajada para poder pedirle lo que en realidad quería.

-Sí, quería saber ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Ya sabes, ¿Después de lo de la sala de juntas?

-Oh, bueno, ¿era eso? Pregunta Felicity algo decepcionada porque esperaba que fuera otra cosa y no más temas de trabajo…Como ves estoy confinada a estar en el cuarto de castigo, y no es que me queje pero este es un trabajo bastante sobrevalorado, en comparación a tener que ir arreglando computadores al Expreso. Le regala una sonrisa por su chiste privado.

-Debiste dejarme arreglarlo con tu supervisor, no fue tu culpa. Hace referencia Oliver a un incidente que tuvieron hace unos días en la sala de juntas. Aquel día se llevaría a cabo una negociación muy importante y en la que ella debía preparar el equipo técnico para toda la presentación, lo que no sabía, era que él había pedido expresamente que fuera ella la encargada de hacerlo para poder estar un rato juntos e internamente celebró su sorpresa cuando lo vio sentado en la sala de juntas, esperándola.

Felicity por su parte también estaba recordando lo sucedido aquel día pero de forma algo diferente a la suya.

Ese día Felicity estaba algo inquieta, tenía días que no sabía de él, porque desde que lo conoció siempre se encontraba en cualquier lugar con su sonrisa que ocultaba tanto, y que a ella le hacía sentir tanto. Era por normal, una rutina de tres veces al día. Pero llevaba unas 72 horas con 42 minutos, y no era que llevaba la cuenta, sin verlo. Así que cuando su jefe le encomendó ir a la sala de juntas a preparar un equipo de presentación, lo menos que esperaba era verlo muy fresco y campante sentado en la silla designada para el CEO, pero claro que se sentaría ahí, era el CEO Felicity, mentalmente se sacude y entra enfocada en hacer su tarea e irse.

Pero Oliver tenía otros planes. Ni bien ella puso un pie dentro del lugar, él levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo, aunque la verdad simulaba estar entretenido en eso. Le regala una sonrisa en forma de saludo y vuelve a aparentar retomar su lectura. Felicity, ilusa, pensó que no la molestaría, así que se puso a trabajar para poder terminar deprisa. De un momento a otro, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta cuando Oliver abandono su lugar para ir acercándose sigilosamente a ella, cuando quiso darse vuelta para terminar algunas conexiones del alambrado técnico se tropieza con un torso musculoso envuelto en una camisa de seda blanca, pero lo que termina por hacerla levantar la vista embelesada es el olor a hombre y no cualquiera, el olor de su Oliver. Espera un minuto, desde cuando era ¡SU OLIVER! Felicity intenta separarse de él, no por lo confuso de sus pensamientos sino por temor a lo que haría si seguía entre sus brazos. Pero en su intento no se da cuenta que su pie esta enredado entre los cables que acababa de ajustar y termina cayéndose llevándose a Oliver con ella.

Lo peor era que su supervisor acababa de entrar para ver como ellos arrastraban todo el trabajo anterior de Felicity. Ella deja caer su cabeza contra piso] y piensa que su supervisor no podía ser más oportuno, pero como siempre, termino diciéndolo en voz alta lo que le gano una mirada glacial de su jefe. Por eso era que estaba "castigada" en aquella parte de la empresa, donde no pudiera dañar a nadie con su torpeza.

Volviendo al presente ella y Oliver comparten una mirada de mutuo entendimiento por lo que había sucedido y continúan con su conversación anterior.

-Umm…Felicity…me preguntaba… si…tu….Habla Oliver entre balbuceos. Con una respiración profunda vuelve a intentarlo y esta vez lo dice tan rápido que Felicity se le queda viendo sin entender nada. -¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? Pregunta por fin.

-Oliver, estoy hablando en serio, ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué viniste realmente? Pregunta Felicity.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Le devuelve Oliver con seguridad y tono decidido.

Pasmada por su tono serio pero sin querer hacerse ilusiones, ella comienza a hablar con sus balbuceos característicos –No es que quiera indagar mucho pero ¿Me acabas de pedir una cita? Como ¿Una cita de pareja? ¿Cita, cita?

-Ahh...Bueno…me refiero a salir, aquellas salidas que implican cena y que tu…

Felicity lo interrumpe diciendo –No es que me queje pero normalmente yo soy la que habla con frases inacabadas. Y le sonríe para que vuelva a intentarlo.

Ambos se toman un momento para recuperar el aliento y antes de que Felicity intente hablar Oliver vuelve a hacer la pregunta, pero esta vez con tono calmado para que ella entienda que no es ninguna broma -¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Si. Responde Felicity sin dudar. Luego ve cómo él se va acercando hasta el otro lado del escritorio creyendo que va a darle un beso pero solo acaricia brevemente su hombro en despedida, dejándola con el estómago lleno de mariposas revoloteando por lo que le esperaba.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

-Megan. Toca Oliver la puerta antes de entrar.

La oscuridad que lo recibe le da una pista de lo que podría ser el estado de ánimo de Felicity o Megan, aun no tenía que obligarse a usar ese nombre en ella, incluso en sus pensamientos. Si obtener respuestas de su parte, espera adaptarse a las sombras que le rodean para poder ubicarla, cuando por fin se acostumbra a la penumbra ubica su cuerpo hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la gran cama, rodeada de papeles por todas partes.

Con pasos suaves se acerca hasta ella, luego se sienta en la cama a su lado y extiende su mano para encender la lámpara que está en la mesita de noche. Pero ella sostiene su mano para que no lo haga. Tomando esa única señal por su parte, respeta sus deseos y espera hasta que ella decida hablar.

-¿Por qué? Pregunta con voz suave Megan.

Oliver con la mirada confusa por su pregunta le responde –No entiendo, a que te refieres con ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no la buscaste? Ahora ella enciende la lámpara para verlo directamente a la cara. -Si ella era tan importante para ti, si era la mujer que amabas, ¿Por qué no la buscaste? Cuestiona con voz acerada.

-Yo…Oliver se queda mudo ante lo acertado de sus preguntas. –Yo solo…pensé igual que todos…

-Deja que te diga ¿por qué? Porque era lo más sencillo, porque por ella no podías arriesgarte a sufrir una desilusión, porque en el caso de que ella hubiera estado realmente muerta tu no podrías haber aguantado el sufrimiento, porque….

-¡NO! Se levanta Oliver gritando, aunque todo lo que le decía era verdad. Él no podía cargar con el peso de albergar alguna esperanza, porque si no hubiera aceptado su muerte, él mismo no habría sobrevivido y Connor lo necesitaba, con todo y los errores que cometió, su hijo lo necesitaba.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué? Exige Megan. Con la ira burbujeando en su interior, pero no con él, sino con las circunstancias, porque si era cierto y ella era Felicity Smoak-Queen, entonces todos estos años habían sido una mentira, una farsa bien organizada en la que ella perdió no solo quien era, sino también a las personas que amaba.

-¡POR NUESTRO HIJO! Oliver la agarra fuerte y la sacude para tratar con ello de hacerle entender sus razones.

-Sí, entiendo lo que fue sufrir que muriera ¡MI HIJO! Pero aquí estoy, no me deje vencer ni me compadecí de mi misma…

-No lo entiendes, no nuestro bebe. Nuestro hijo Connor. Nuestro primer hijo. Dice Oliver consciente de que no incluyó esa información en el informe sobre Felicity porque quería ser el quien se lo contara, creyendo que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo diferente.

Lo impactante de la noticia expulsa toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, si no es porque Oliver la sostenía se hubiera desplomado allí mismo. -¿Hijo? ¿Tengo un hijo? Pregunta con lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas.

-Si Felicity, tenemos un hermoso niño llamado Connor. Nuestro hijo. Oliver la abraza y se sienta con ella en la cama posicionándola encima de su regazo para brindarle todo el confort que necesite. Él no tenía dudas de que ella era su Felicity, lo que no estaba era seguro de que ella lo aceptara, pero por primera vez se permitió creer que sí.

* * *

Slade se levanta de la cama para ir en busca de un vaso de Whysky en las rocas. Entre tanto Isabel se revuelca en la cama buscándolo. En su mente, sigue repasando todas las estrategias que lo ha llevado hasta donde está. Todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, todo lo que ha perdido y todo lo que ha sufrido por culpa del maldito Queen, él al igual que sus padres caerá y cuando lo haga, su cara será lo último que vea, sabiendo que le quitó lo que más ama.


	11. Espejismos del Pasado

"Una ilusión es una visión de lo que queremos percibir o un anhelo de nuestros corazones vacíos"

Oliver contempla a Megan _nombre que aún debía obligarse a usar por petición de ella_ dormir plácidamente luego de que toda la sobrecarga emocional hiciera mella sobre ella. La pobre había terminado exhausta con tantas revelaciones y se había tomado un calmante para dormir. Oliver era consciente del caos que acababa de dejar caer en su vida, pero no le preocupaba mucho si como recompensa la recuperaba, si ese era precio que debía pagar, mil veces lo haría, una y otra vez.

Repasando cada parte de sí mismo que compartió con ella a raíz de su discusión fue con la idea de que le permitiera demostrarle que él tenía razón, y que ella era Felicity. Su rostro, sus gestos aunque algo variados eran los mismos excepto por sus balbuceos, esta nueva persona en la que se había convertido era más centrada, menos vivaz y no balbuceaba entre cada oración. Lo que si le alegro ver fue como su rostro resplandecía, justo igual a su antiguo yo, cada vez que mencionaba a Connor, lo cual fue la mayor parte de su charla porque simplemente Megan quería saberlo todo sobre su hijo.

Si bien estaba feliz de que mostrara interés en algo de su vida como Felicity, no podía negar que se sintió algo desilusionado porque no tratara de saber más sobre su vida con él, como marido y mujer. Cuando él intentaba decir algo tan simple como el hecho de sus sentimientos o cosas que solían hacer, ella lo evadía o de plano cambiaba radicalmente de tema.

De cualquier modo, tenía muchas esperanzas y la voluntad para continuar, por eso intentaría otra vez, total, estaban varados en aquella villa hasta que él quisiera, y si fuera por Oliver no se irían pronto. Sonriendo genuinamente por lo infantil de su idea, piensa en que tan fácil sería desaparecer con Felicity y Connor, pero tenía una vida a la que volver y una venganza que continuar, aunque ahora por una razón muy diferente.

Con ese objetivo en mente, Oliver sale de la habitación para dirigirse al estudio donde tiene instalada su laptop y algunas cosas de trabajo para la hermandad. La reunión que se llevaría a cabo este fin de semana prometía bastante y debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, con La Triada nunca se sabe que esperar y si quería respuestas por lo que acababa de descubrir debía estar doblemente preparado.

Lo primero era llamar a Anatoly para ponerlo al tanto de las noticias, sabía que él podría darle un poco de perspectiva a toda esta confusión en la que se encontraba sobre los motivos que tendría La Triada para haber mantenido a Felicity con vida y alejada de él.

Oliver toma el teléfono encriptado de la casa y marca al número de Anatoly. Después de esperar escuchar los dos timbres característicos, la voz autoritaria del Parkhan anuncia su presencia del otro lado de la línea –Oliver, mi americano favorito, parece que se te está haciendo costumbre escuchar mi voz, apenas hablamos hace menos de 24 horas ¿A qué se debe el placer?

-Encontré a Felicity. Oliver suelta de golpe la noticia sin formalismos y sin demora, no puede perder tiempo y necesita ayuda ¡YA!

Anatoly por su parte, guarda silencio por temor a que sea otro de sus arranques, con la última vez tuvieron suficiente. Pero también era consciente de que Oliver había estado frustrado últimamente por la falta de respuestas a estas alturas de la muerte de su esposa, pero esto, esto ya podría ser demasiado.

-OLIVER…Anatoly deja escapar un suspiro entre escéptico y resignado.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, se lo que estás pensando, pero puedo comprobarlo. Ella está conmigo y necesito tu ayuda para entender algunas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Qué podría motivar a La Triada a secuestrar a mi esposa y hacerla pasar por muerta? Me he devanado la cabeza buscando un ¿por qué? Yo nunca hubiera sabido de ellos si no es por todo lo que paso después de su supuesta muerte, y estoy tratando de entender, en serio, pero no encuentro razón lógica para esto. Explica Oliver.

-Oliver, ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? ¿Estás seguro que no es una falsa? Sigue dudando Anatoly.

-SI. Afirma irrefutablemente.

A partir de entonces, Oliver se limita a contarle todo lo que ha pasado desde el momento en que Megan Wilson entró a su oficina ejecutiva en QC. Cada detalle de la investigación que encontró tanto legal como con los medios de la Bratva y las que descubrió por sí mismo estando con ella. Sabía que podía confiar en Anatoly, por eso no tuvo reparos en hacerlo participe de sus dudas.

-Oliver, debe de haber algún motivo por el cual tu esposa haya sido un objetivo de La Triada, o bien ellos fueron unos simples mercenarios a disposición de ese tal Slade Wilson, lo que me lleva a la cuestión de que ellos no hacen este tipo de favor a cualquiera, así que suponiendo que el señor Wilson sea un miembro, que no lo creo, debe ser uno de los silenciosos o un benefactor muy dedicado…lo que nos sigue llevando al punto de partida ¿Quién es Slade Wilson? Y ¿Por qué te haría esto a ti? Razona Anatoly.

Ante los planteamientos de su Parkhan, Oliver piensa detenidamente alguna razón y no la puede encontrar, aunque…-Mierda. Lanzando el improperio en voz alta Oliver se recrimina su estupidez, como no lo recordó antes si todas las pistas estaban justo frente a sus narices.

-¿Qué pasa Oliver? Pregunta Anatoly alertado por su maldición ahogada.

-Pasa que soy un idiota, pasa que sé quién es Slade Wilson…

* * *

  ** _Flashback_**

Oliver iba entrando a la mansión de los Queen, hogar desde hace décadas de la familia en Starling City. Estaba tan enfocado en llegar a su habitación que paso por alto las voces que se escuchaban desde el salón de invitados de la casa. Pero como siempre su madre tan oportuna fue a su encuentro cuando empezaba a recorrer los peldaños de la escalera.

-Oliver cariño, ¿por qué no vienes y te unes a nosotros?... Hay algunas personas que quiero que conozcas. Demanda tan sutil como siempre la matriarca de la familia Queen, sin permitirle excusarse de la diplomática cortesía que envuelve cada acto social asociado a su familia.

-Claro mamá. Con su habitual sonrisa falsa acostumbrada para estos eventos, sigue a su madre hasta donde continúan conversando los invitados que acompañan a su padre, Robert Queen CEO de Queen Consolidated.

Desde pequeño Oliver se veía envuelto en cada visita o fiesta en el hogar de los Queen, conociendo que todas y cada una eran otras reuniones de negocios que continuaban fuera de las puertas del edificio de la empresa familiar. Y a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado, su fastidio por estas reuniones sociales solo seguía en aumento. Así que para prepararse a sí mismo para la próxima hora de tortura, se repite mentalmente algunos chistes de su mejor amigo Tommy Merlyn, reservados para esas ocasiones.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se lleva cuando entre los invitados ve a una bella joven, como de su edad, de apariencia asiática cuyos cabellos negros brillaban con la luz de las lámparas del salón y junto a ella había un hombre algo mayor que ella, sin dudas entre la treintena sosteniendo su mano con aspecto demasiado posesivo para el gusto de Oliver. Asumiendo su lado travieso la actitud de ese hombre le influyo más ganas de hacer lo que tenía en mente con aquella chica, y así tal vez pasar el rato, de todos modos Laurel lo mantenía alejado después de lo que pasó con su hermanita Sara.

Oliver aún tenía fija la expresión de Laurel cuando lo encontró tratando de tener sexo con su hermana pequeña. Lo cual no analizaba demasiado, tal vez repita alguna otra ocasión con la adorable Sara cuando Laurel lo perdone, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez cubriría mejor sus pistas. Pero por ahora, esta señorita bien podría ser una muy buena distracción.

-Oliver querido, te presento al señor Slade Wilson y a su prometida Shado Fei, ellos estarán de visita durante esta semana por un posible acuerdo de negocios con nuestra compañía.

Oliver extiende la mano para saludar primero a Shado, reteniéndola un poco más de lo políticamente adecuado y luego al señor Wilson. –Encantado de conocerlos y felicidades por su compromiso.

-Te lo agradecemos chico. Responde Slade aferrando un poco más apretado la mano de Shado. Ella por su parte aparta la mirada y se dedica a mirar por la ventana. Así pasan la noche luego de que Raisa los hace pasar al comedor, Oliver buscando conectar con su mirada y ella rehuyéndole.

Cuando llego el momento de las despedidas a las puertas de la mansión por fin ella lo miro y aprovechando que Slade no la veía, ella le regalo una sonrisa. Dejando a Oliver más resuelto a conquistar a la pequeña señorita Shado Fei.

* * *

Al día siguiente la familia Queen estaba tomando tranquilamente el desayuno hasta que…

-¡SPEEDY! Grita Oliver desde su lugar por la nueva travesura que le ha hecho su pequeña hermana.

Mirándolo con expresión de "yo no hice nada" Thea Queen sale corriendo del comedor antes de que su hermano le haga pagar haberle cambiando el azúcar por la sal.

Moira con cara de desaprobación le amenaza a no intentar ir a la carrera de su hermana. Mientras que Robert ocultaba su risa con una tos mal disimulada e intenta beber su taza de café.

-Así que…hoy quiero acompañarte a Queen Consolidated. Le dice Oliver a su padre con tono despreocupado.

-En serio, no es que me queje por tu repentino interés por visitar la compañía pero no tienes ninguno de esos tantos compromisos que siempre alegas para no ir, como tu novia por ejemplo. Le responde Robert.

-Laurel…que va, nos estamos dando un tiempo, con eso de que queremos ver que nos deparara el futuro y toda la cosa, creo que ya va siendo hora de que vea lo que quiero para mi mismo, estoy seguro de que ella sería la primera en obligarme a…digo aconsejarme a que explore mis opciones y que mejor que la compañía familiar para empezar. Explica con su característica sonrisa despreocupada.

-De acuerdo. Accede Robert. –Ya que estas tan disponible, vámonos. Y sin más se levanta, besa a Moira en despedida quien lo acompaña hasta la puerta para ayudarlo con su saco y portafolios.

-Adiós cariño. Se despide Moira de Oliver besándolo en la mejilla.

Una vez en la oficina, entre ver a su padre firmar papeles cada dos por tres, tomar llamadas, una videoconferencia y escuchar a su asistente recitarle su agenda, Oliver no puede estar más aburrido. Hasta que escucha lo más interesante del día.

-Señor Queen, el señor Wilson está esperándolo en la sala de juntas. Dice la Asistente ejecutiva de su padre entregándole un folder con unos papeles.

-Gracias Martha, ya voy para allá. Su padre se levanta para irse a su reunión con el señor Wilson y al último momento parece recordar que Oliver sigue en la oficina y entonces le dice –Estaré ocupado una hora o más, si quieres puedes irte porque en realidad no se cuanto más tardare. Gracias por haber venido. Y brindándole una sonrisa de padre orgulloso termina de irse.

Oliver sin perder tiempo se dirige al escritorio de Martha –Querida Martha ¿cómo estás?, ya sé que grandiosa como siempre pero me preguntaba si pudieras ser aún más divina y ayudarme con un problemita.

-Si joven Queen. Le responde sabiendo que lo que el niño mimado quisiera debía concedérselo.

-Veras, mi madre quiere enviarle un pequeño presente a la prometida del señor Wilson por su compromiso, pero perdió la dirección de su hotel y la necesita para hoy mismo ¿Crees que nos puedes ayudar? Le pregunta Oliver guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

Sabiendo que Moira Queen no sería tan despistada, Martha se limita a buscar la dirección sin mucho razonamiento a la obvia mentira del joven Queen. Cuando le entrega el papel con los datos se ve envuelta en un apretón y dos besos uno en cada mejilla.

-¡Gracias hermosa! Le grita Oliver y sale corriendo del edificio.

Martha se limita a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de Oliver Queen.

* * *

Oliver asechaba desde una esquina de los jardines de Gran Starling Hotel, a la hermosa chica objeto de su interés. Ella paseaba con una sombrilla para protegerse del sol y de vez en cuando tocaba las flores del camino. No muy lejos de ella había un guardaespaldas vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando Shado llega a uno de los tantos bancos distribuidos por la zona comienza a buscar en su bolso y deja escapar un suspiro de derrota y ve como habla con el hombre que la custodia, al parecer le estaba pidiendo algo porque ni dos segundos pasan y ve cómo el hombre se encamina hacia las instalaciones del hotel. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Oliver arranca dos rosas del jardín y se acerca cautelosamente a Shado.

-Hola. Susurra Oliver en su oído sosteniendo las rosas frente a su rostro.

Shado al escucharlo lanza un grito ahogado por el susto pero cuando lo reconoce guía su mano hasta su corazón para tratar de calmar sus acelerados latidos.

-Oliver… Exclama algo sorprendida pero también entusiasmada por volver a verlo.

Consciente de la reacción que despertaba en ella, Oliver le regala esa sonrisa de playboy conocida por tantas féminas y que nunca falla. Lo cual comprueba cuando ve las mejillas sonrojadas de Shado.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Le pregunta Shado ahora que ha pasado la sorpresa.

-Bueno, quería volver a verte. Le dice sugestivamente Oliver muy cerca de sus labios.

-Oh…yo…umm…no puedes estar aquí, por favor debes irte ahora mismo. Le pide Shado recuperando cierta lucidez de donde se encontraba y lo que parecía que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Le pregunta Oliver. –Solo estamos hablando para conocernos mejor. Y toma una de sus manos para depositar un ligero beso.

-Anthony mi guardaespaldas regresara en cualquier momento y no puede verte aquí. Le explica ella afanada para que se fuera de allí cuanto antes.

-Bueno, solo con una condición. Le pide Oliver.

-Lo que sea, solo vete. Accede Shado.

-Dame tu número de habitación. Solicita Oliver.

Shado no puede creer su atrevimiento, pero también siente cierto placer porque él quiera verla de nuevo. Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro cree divisar la figura de Anthony así que apresuradamente le dice empujándolo para que se termine de ir -456B.

Algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar Shado trata de aparentar estar tranquila y acepta el libro que le trae Anthony –Gracias. Y comienza a simular leer pero la verdad era que no se podía sacar de la cabeza a cierto joven rubio de sonrisa provocadora y mirada sensual.

Desde aquel día Oliver visito secretamente a Shado, la fue conquistando y enamorando hasta que la última tarde de su semana de visita en Starling City por fin la hizo caer en sus brazos mientras su prometido, Slade Wilson, estaba en una de sus interminables reuniones de negocio con el padre de Oliver.

Esa noche volvieron a cenar todos juntos en la mansión Queen pero Oliver había llevado a su querida Laurel presentándola a los invitados como su novia, quien ya lo había perdonado para ese entonces.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

Oliver y Anatoly se pusieron de acuerdo en conectar las nuevas piezas que se adherían a lo que ya sabían. Ahora el asunto sería profundizar sobre ¿qué había sido de la vida tanto de Shado Fei como de Slade Wilson? sobre todo este último.

¿Qué había pasado con su compromiso? ¿Era o no un empresario o un simple mercenario? ¿Por qué apoyaba a Sebastián Blood y su hermandad? ¿La Triada? O lo más importante ¿Por qué mantuvo a Felicity como su esposa?

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla un poco deja todo y sale del despacho con una sola idea en mente, estar al lado de Felicity.

* * *

Slade Wilson recorrían el puerto de Staring Bay para comprobar que los contenedores de su compañía hubieran hecho el traslado de la maquinaria que necesitaban presentar para la reunión del fin de semana con sus asociados de La Triada. Junto a él, caminaba Isabel Rochev y Martin Sommers quien es el Director ejecutivo de Starling Port, compañía que maneja la mayoría de los envíos dentro y fuera de Starling City. Estos estaban conversando sobre las medidas de seguridad del lugar y las áreas a reforzar.

Hasta ahora todo iba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes pero las ansias por pasar a la siguiente etapa de lo tenían sobre el borden. Por eso necesitaba mantenerse detrás de la línea y su solución sería ir a verla, simple y llanamente necesitaba verla.

Llamando la atención de Isabel le indica que es hora de retirarse.

Ya en la limosina se dirigen hacia el hotel para dejar a Isabel y luego él le indica al chofer su siguiente parada. Una vez en el lugar indicado, le ordena retirarse por una hora.

La brisa, fue lo primero que se permitió sentir puesto que hace años se convirtió un hombre que no siente, no desde que ella lo dejo, o más bien no desde que él se la arrebató. Pero cuando estaba en su presencia se permitía a si mismo volver recuperar un poco de lo que la gente común llamaba sentimientos.

Después se permitió a preciar las vistas de las afueras Orchid Bay de Starling City, lugar donde su preciosa Shado dejó de existir. Solo porque ese maldito chico Queen se interpuso entre ellos, jugo con ella y con su felicidad. No respeto que ella ya tuviese dueño, él.

Cuan poético era que su amada tuviese un nombre tan similar a la felicidad. Pero tuvo el placer de arrebatársela, de verlo arrastrarse en sufrimiento y tener que vivir con el mismo dolor que él pero duplicado. Pensando en que pronto le podrá restregar al chico Queen a la cara lo que ahora es suyo percibe el momento en el que ella se hace presente.

-Hola Slade. "Por fin llegas mi amada" piensa Slade, su rostro siempre estoico acostumbrado a no reflejar nada de emociones deja caer la máscara y le transmitirle todo lo que aun siente por ella, la dueña de su corazón, a la que aún sigue amando igual que siempre.

-Shado…Susurra el con tanta devoción. La que siempre ha sentido y la que siempre sentirá por ella.

Con una sonrisa la visión de Shado extiende su mano en invitación para que se acerque a ella.

Para todo espectador que pasara por su lado vería a un señor de traje gris con una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Pero para Slade Wilson, él estaba acompañado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la mujer que una vez estuvo destinada a ser su esposa.


	12. Quiero Amarte

"Entre más oscuro...Más te acercas al fondo...Cuando llegas al fondo...Solo queda subir a la superficie"

La luz del amanecer anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día y tal vez el inicio de una nueva vida para la pareja que estaba acurrucada encima de las mantas, con sus cuerpos entrelazados como única fuente de calor.

Fue entrada la media noche cuando Oliver se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde sabía que Megan descasaba. La tentación de entrar y recostarse por un momento junto a ella fue tan grande que no pudo evitar hacer precisamente lo que física y mentalmente demandaba su ser. Agotado por todo lo sucedido últimamente en su vida se dejó ir y envolver en el rico aroma de su chica.

Ahora, con ganas de seguir en las profundidades del primer sueño agradable que había tenido en años, Oliver hace caso omiso del suspiro que deja escapar la persona junto a él.

-Mmm…Ronronea Megan audiblemente acercándose un poco más a aquel cuerpo musculoso y muy confortable que ha tomado por almohada.

Luego Megan comienza a despertar ligeramente. La bruma en la que se encuentra su mente consecuencia de dormir por tantas horas interrumpidas va dando paso a la consciencia y sobre todo de la postura en la que se encuentra y con quien.

Abriendo un ojo tentativamente echa un breve vistazo a si misma de cintura para abajo. Lo primero que aprecia es como su pierna derecha está entre las piernas muy musculosas de Oliver Queen y no es que se haya fijado mucho en ellas… "Si claro" le susurra una voz escéptica en su cabeza. Ignorándose a sí misma continúa repasando con la vista lo que su cuerpo estaba tocando, por ejemplo, mano izquierda estaba oculta entre ambos cuerpos mientras que la otra estaba posicionada encima de su muy firme, musculoso y suave pectoral sintiendo los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Esa mano en particular estaba oculta entre la poderosa mano izquierda de Oliver formando una coraza que pareciera pedir inconscientemente que proteja el corazón que estaba bajo ambas manos, aunque si eso era lo que le pedía…bueno, se pregunta algo divertida con una risita ¿qué le podría pedir el señor Queen con su mano derecha? porque sin dudas se aferraba posesivamente a algo muy valioso para él…el trasero de Megan y sin vistas de querer soltarla.

-Puedes compartir el chiste conmigo. Le dice Oliver con voz ronca por el sueño.

Megan al escucharlo se espanta e intenta alejarse pero Oliver es más rápido y no la deja escapar tan fácilmente, así que cambia abruptamente de lugar y arrastra a Megan debajo de él y se ubica entre sus piernas.

La idea de Oliver era simplemente evitar que Megan saliera de la cama, pero ahora que la tenía donde más quería su deseo por ella se manifiesta con fuerza y a él no le interesa ocúltale esa parte suya, no ahora. Nunca. Por eso, deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo para que ella también lo sienta.

-Ahhh…mmm…yo…tú… comienza a balbucear Megan cuando siente la erección de Oliver y su propia excitación empieza a hormiguear desde su centro hasta la punta de sus pies.

Pero recordándose a sí misma que no es esta persona balbuceante a la que se reduce en presencia de este hombre sino una mujer fuerte, segura y con autocontrol, decide seguirle el juego por un momento. –Solo reía porque pensé que un duende se había metido en mi cama. Se burla Megan, aunque lo que estaba entre sus piernas dudosamente entraba en la categoría de ningún duende.

Fingiendo estar ofendido, Oliver pone cara de enojo y en venganza por su comentario mueve sus caderas rotativamente en círculos y sonríe satisfactoriamente cuando ella deja escapar un gemido. –Segura que se siente como un duende. Pregunta Oliver por molestar con tono jocoso.

-Definitivamente. Afirma sin ninguna convicción.

-Me parece que tendré que esforzarme con un gran argumento o mejor dicho enseñártelo más duro. Sin previo aviso Oliver toma posesión de sus manos y Megan entre asustada y excitada deja que él guíe sus manos a donde él quiera. Pero para su sorpresa o más bien decepción emprende a hacerle cosquillas.

Luego de unos minutos de sufrimiento y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas le suplica que pare pero Oliver tiene una misión y no parara hasta cumplirla.

Megan que estaba riendo tan fuerte y a punto de avergonzarse a sí misma por eso le grita -¡BASTA!... No eres un duende…para ya…por favor. Lloriquea sin aliento.

Sus carcajadas por lo inverosímil de lo que acaban de hacer sacude sus cuerpos creando la fricción más deliciosa haciéndolos conscientes de que tan cerca estaban el uno del otro.

-Por favor…No. Implora Megan. Pero no sabe por qué suplica, si para que se detenga o para que continúe, sea lo que sea que fuese a intentar.

Oliver mirándola directamente a los ojos, sostiene su rostro delicadamente, roza sus labios con los suyos y le susurra con devoción. –Yo solo quiero amarte…

Y ella lo supo, justo allí. Ella sabía que también quería amar a Oliver Queen.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su cita-cita, o más bien el fracaso de cita.

Oliver y Felicity habían acordado ir a cenar a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante italiano en las afueras de Starling City para su primera cita oficial. Felicity estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada porque por fin Oliver se había animado luego de tantos meses conociéndose y formando su amistad, a dar el primer paso hacia la dirección romántica que su corazón anhelaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio en su oficina. Pero mientras más se iba acercando la hora sus nervios aumentaron, tanto así que decidió tomarse unos calmantes para calmarse un poco y no avergonzarse frente a Oliver.

Para la ocasión decidió ponerse un vestido rojo escotado en la espalda con tiras entrecruzadas y hasta las rodillas que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas dándole un aire elegante y sensual. Para completar el atuendo eligió joyería y tacones dorados. Su brillante cabello rubio estaba parcialmente recogido al lado izquierdo con un pisa pelo y lo demás suelto y rizado.

Oliver le había dicho que enviaría a alguien por ella a su departamento y cuando por fin llegó la hora de recogerla alguien tocó a su puerta.

Cuando abrió había un hombre enorme afroamericano como de 2 pies de alto y bastante musculoso, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. -Buenas noches Srta. Smoak, mi nombre es John Diggle y vine a buscarla para llevarla con el señor Queen. Le envía sus disculpas por no haber venido él personalmente pero se complicó algo en la oficina de último momento y nos encontrara en el restaurante.

-Oh...Responde Felicity algo decepcionada pero no deja que le afecte, a fin de cuentas solo es un ligero cambio de planes. –De acuerdo señor Diggle, déjeme ir por mis cosas y nos vamos.

Una vez en el auto, Felicity intenta controlar sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, así que para distraerse comienza a preguntarle al señor Diggle como conoció a Oliver.

-Por favor, llámame John o simplemente Digg, eso de señor Diggle me hace sentir viejo. Le anima John. Cuando ve que ella asiente por el retrovisor le responde. –Conozco a Oliver desde hace unos dos años, fui contratado para ser su guardaespaldas, por petición de la difunta señora Queen, en ese tiempo Oliver era…digamos que algo complicado y necesitaba de alguien que velara por él. Y yo fue el hombre.

-¿Has tenido que enfrentarte a muchas de esas consecuencias John? Pregunta Felicity algo asustada de la respuesta.

-No desde aquel día. Y ella sabe a lo que se refiere, la muerte de los padres de Oliver.

Luego de eso se mantienen en silencio incomodo por unos minutos, pero Digg percibe que necesitan despejar el ambiente con un nuevo tema, por eso inicia una conversación más relajada y así se enteraron de un amor en común…Big Belly Burger.

Después de llegar al lugar, Diggle la ayuda a salir del auto y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento Felicity se despide de él para encaminarse hasta el restaurante.

Pero no todo fue bien desde ahí, Oliver termino por llegar una hora tarde y cuando por fin comenzaron a hablar luego de las miles de disculpas que él le dijo tuvieron que salir del restaurante porque explotó un tanque de gas en la cocina y el lugar fue evacuado.

Ahora, después de dos semanas de arreglos florarles, bombones, de menta con chips de chocolate _su favorito_ y almuerzos en la oficina como compensación, Oliver le propuso intentarlo otra vez, pero esta vez en el apartamento de Felicity. Hoy iban a tener su cita pero algo más pequeño e íntimo, así tal vez no los interrumpirá nada ni nadie.

Felicity estaba terminando de preparar la mesa para la cena cuando suena el timbre de su apartamento. Allí estaba él, con pantalones jean azul oscuro y una camiseta gris que se ajusta a todo su cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero negro para completar el atuendo. –Hola.

Felicity se pone a un lado del marco de la puerta para darle paso y responde con una sonrisa a su saludo.

-¿Qué traes ahí? Pregunta Felicity señalando al paquete que trae Oliver en sus manos.

-Bueno, ya que tú te encargaste de la cena, decidí traer el postre. Oliver saca de la bolsa un tarro de helado de menta con chips de chocolate, el favorito de ambos.

-Mmm…técnicamente si encargue la cena. Dice Felicity tomando el tarro de helado para llevarlo al congelador. Mientras Oliver se quitaba su chaqueta para estar cómodo a la vez que daba un vistazo a la mesa entendiendo a que se refiere Felicity. Allí en el centro de la sala de estar había una mesa con dos velas iluminando dos platos con hamburguesas de Big Belly Burger. –Veras no soy muy buena en la cocina, y créeme que intente hacer la cena, pero al parecer la cena tenía otros planes, como calcinarme a mí en su lugar, así que luego de casi quemar mi cara, mi brazo dos veces y quedarme calva yo…Felicity va dejando de hablar poco a poco al ver la cara divertida de Oliver que parece a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Dejaré de hablar en 3…2…1.

-¡Hey!… Susurra Oliver acercándose a ella para acariciarle levemente el rostro. –Es perfecto. En serio, me encanta.

-Bien, vamos a sentarnos. Agarrados de las manos cada uno ocupa su lugar y comienza a degustar de sus respectivas hamburguesas, de vez en cuando Felicity le roba las papas fritas a Oliver pero a él parece no importarle, disfruta demasiado verla así, alegre, sin inhibiciones…feliz.

Por un momento las risas dejan de escucharse y Oliver deja escapar un suspiro algo nervioso de repente.

-¿Qué? Pregunta Felicity al notarlo algo cohibido.

-No, nada. Bueno, es que, no lo sé, de repente me siento nervioso. Confiesa Oliver.

-Pues ya somos dos. Le cuenta Felicity con una sonrisa para animarlo.

-No es un poco loco ¿Por qué tenemos que estar nerviosos? Pregunta Oliver.

-No lo sé, veras, ya agotamos todos los temas de conversación reservados para una primera, segunda y tercera cita. Para todas las citas de hecho. Y ya te he visto sin camisa. Responde Felicity sonrojándose cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-Creo que aún hay algunas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Le dice Oliver mirándola a los ojos.

-Por favor, dime una. Le pide ella solicitando escuchar todo lo que quiera compartir.

-Antes de que mis padres murieran, yo… Oliver baja la cabeza por un momento y toma una respiración profunda para darse el valor que necesita. Yo era este adolescente mimado, caprichoso que solo quería tomar y tomar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, incluso aquello que no era mío. Como sabes no era para nada discreto y no me importaba si alguien era herido por mis acciones y nunca llegue a considerar que solo los veía como objetivos. En esa época de mi vida no veía a las personas como personas, eran solo un objetivo para llegar a un fin, a veces eran amenazas pero nunca me permití a mí mismo confiar en nada ni nadie. Y cuando mis padres murieron, me di cuenta de que solo quería la atención de alguien, que en realidad me sentía solo. Oliver carraspea por un momento para aligerar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. –Lo siento, estoy fuera de mi elemento.

-Está bien. Le susurra Felicity aferrando su mano por encima de la pequeña mesa para alentarlo a que continuara.

-Cuando ellos se fueron, me di cuenta que no sabía cómo deshacer esa parte de mí. Pero luego entraste a mi oficina, cuando creí que me ahogaba con todas las responsabilidades que tenía en mis manos y te vi…fuiste la primera persona que vi como a una persona. Termina por confesarle Oliver con una sonrisa. –Tenías algo…

-Sí, tendencias de balbuceo extremo y manía a morder bolígrafos. Se burla de sí misma Felicity.

-Era rojo. Se limita a decir Oliver.

Felicity asombrada de que lo recuerde asiente para confirmarle a Oliver que estaba en lo correcto. Luego se levanta de su asiento para ir a sentarse a su lado y le pregunta -¿estás bien?

Oliver levanta la cabeza para transmitirle con la mirada la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Lo siento, es una pregunta estúpida, yo…Felicity hace el intento de levantarse pero Oliver no la deja.

-Fe-li-ci-ty…He pensado tanto en el hombre que era, el hermano que fui, en el hijo que no llegue a ser y me pregunto, si valió la pena desperdiciar todos estos años siendo una vergüenza para ellos, para mí mismo. La verdad es que no sé si todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que he hecho después de su muerte los compensaría.

-Yo si lo sé, Oliver perdiste a dos de las personas que más amas en el mundo, tu vida cambió radicalmente y tuviste que renunciar a todo lo que conocías para ser esta persona. Has hecho demasiado para redimirte, has salvado la vida de tantas familias con tu trabajo y le has dado esperanza a otras tantas. Has cambiado a muchos para mejor demostrándoles que si eres el hombre del que tu padre estaría orgulloso de presentar. Incluyéndome. Oliver tú has cambiando mi vida desde el momento en que te conocí y has abierto mi corazón de una forma que ni siquiera sabía que era posible.

-Felicity…Oliver se deja llevar y besa a Felicity tan tiernamente como si fuera lo más delicado en el mundo y lo era, era lo más precioso en la vida de Oliver Queen.

Ella por su parte no se queda atrás y le devuelve el beso. Sin romper la unión de sus labios Oliver levanta a Felicity para ubicarla en su regazo y lleva sus manos hasta su espalda a la vez que ella acaricia las mejillas de su rostro para acercarlo más aún.

Entre beso y beso no pasan de solo acariciar sus labios, están perdidos en el deleite de por fin estar en los brazos del otro. Pero la necesidad de respirar se impone y se separan con un gemido.

-Por…Favor…Déjame…Amarte…Le suplica Oliver con el corazón en la mano.

No había palabras, solo deseo y Felicity se dejó llevar por él. Así que asiente y para confirmarle le susurra –SI. Yo también quiero amarte Oliver Queen.

Oliver retira suavemente los lentes de su rostro y vuelve a besarla esta vez sin contener ninguno de los sentimientos abrumadores que le invaden todo el cuerpo. Felicity tímidamente pero decidida abre la boca para darle acceso a cada rincón disponible y Oliver no pierde la oportunidad para explorar esa boca que tanto había deseado desde que la escucho balbucear.

Después Felicity se levanta la camiseta negra que llevaba y Oliver al mismo tiempo, sincronizados, sin perderla de vista, también se quita la suya. Sin perder tiempo vuelven a besarse y Oliver se levanta con ella en brazos. Felicity por la sorpresa engancha sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caerse.

-¿Dormitorio? Pide Oliver entre beso y beso.

-En el pasillo, primera puerta a la izquierda. Felicity responde entre gemido las instrucciones.

Ya en la cama, Oliver se sienta con ella encima y se recuesta en la cama para continuar con sus besos pasionales. Felicity se aleja por un momento y se sienta erguida para explorar con sus manos su firme torso. Sus manos acarician de arriba hacia abajo y especialmente encima de su tórax donde siente los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Oliver aferrándose a sus caderas la impulsa hacia él para sentir más cerca el calor de su cuerpo. Sus lenguas comienzan a acariciarse cada vez más frenéticamente dejando al descubierto el deseo, la pasión y la excitación que los devora por dentro.

Oliver se levanta para estar en una postura más erguida y comienza a recorrer con besos todo su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. Mientras, sus manos acarician sus muslos encima del pantalón que aun llevaba puesto. Por su parte, Felicity se quita el sostén para darle libre acceso a sus pechos que muestran sus pezones erguidos, evidencia clara de su excitación.

Ante semejante vista Oliver no pierde el tiempo e inicia la exploración de estos recorriéndolos con sus labios pero sin llegar a sus pezones. Primero besa la zona de su escote, luego entre sus pechos, después se aferró a su trasero y chupo sin previo aviso su pezón derecho.

Felicity grito por lo abrasador de los sentimientos que le despertaba Oliver con todo lo que le hacía. La sensualidad de verlo darle y disfrutar su placer la estaba llevando al límite. – O…li…ver…

Con un chasquido audible Oliver deja escapar de su boca su pezón y vuelve a besarla en los labios, porque quiere, porque puede y porque lo desea. Con un solo brazo levanta el cuerpo de Felicity para recostarla en la cama y se posiciona encima de ella.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse acelerados y cada uno salió de sus últimas prendas para por fin estar piel con piel, sin nada de por medio que privara sus cuerpos de convertirse en uno.

Oliver para comprobar que estuviera lista para él, introduce un dedo suavemente en su sexo arrebatando un lamento de Felicity, quien estaba más que dispuesta a entregarse. Para aumentar aún más su deseo introduce un segundo dedo para estimularla aún más de ser posible y esta vez siente las contracciones delatoras del clímax que se ha estado construyendo de a poco en lo más profundo de su ser. –Te necesito Oliver. Le suplica Felicity.

Al mirar su rostro sonrojado y percibir la misma reparación jadeante que la suya Oliver toma el preservativo que llevaba en su pantalón y se lo pone. Ya listo, ubica su erección justo en la entrada de su húmedo sexo y vuelve a buscar su aprobación para continuar. Y ella, sin dudas se la entrega así como le está entregando todo su ser en ese momento.

Con un certero empujón, se adentra en su apretado centro y no disimula el placer que siente al estar rodeado de su ardiente y empapado interior. Oliver toma un momento para sí mismo, para recuperarse del aplastante placer que siente al estar por fin dentro de ella y para que Felicity se adapte a su tamaño.

-¿Oliver? Pregunta Felicity

-¿Mmm? Es lo único que se siente capaz de responder en ese momento.

-Te deseo. Susurra sensualmente en su oído. Y para remarcar su demanda mueve las caderas rotativamente.

Oliver al sentirla gime audiblemente y comienza a entrar y salir de su interior de la forma más tortuosamente posible. Sus cuerpos se mueven sinuosamente y sin acelerar sus idas y venidas. Cada contracción y pulsión que sienten con sus sexos la disfrutan como si no hubiera mañana pero demasiado pronto para su gusto sus cuerpos reclaman por la liberación.

Besando su cuello para acallar sus gemidos Oliver da riendas sueltas a toda su pasión y con un ritmo castigador los lleva hasta el punto más alto de su excitación. Cuando el clímax tomo el control de sus cuerpos, volvieron a besarse para consumir cada uno de sus gritos de placer.

Esa noche Oliver Queen lo supo. Él supo que se había enamorado de Felicity Smoak. Puede que no fuera la primera vez que ambos se dijeron "te amo". Pero esa fue la noche en la que ambos se hicieron el amor.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

Ninguno de los dos quería romper el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. De vez en cuando, Oliver acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Megan y ella acariciaba con el pulgar sus manos entrelazadas.

En ese momento se escucha el timbre de un celular, pero Oliver es renuente a romper esa burbuja que los envolvía desde que se habían entregado. Decidiendo por él, Megan se levanta de la cama sin importarte su desnudez y busca el teléfono en los pantalones lanzados al pie de la cama en medio de su desenfrenada necesidad.

Oliver se aferra a su mano por un momento y le dedica una penetrante mirada, al percibir que quería alejarse de él la suelta para luego contestar el celular. –Hey Campeón. Saluda Oliver.

Megan que iba de camino hacia el baño se paraliza al escuchar con quien comienza hablar y Oliver que la observaba atentamente ve como todo su cuerpo se tensa. Sin que nadie le diga nada, regresa a la cama y se sienta frente a Oliver que mientras seguía hablando con su hijo se recostó en el espaldar de la gran cama King size.

Suavemente y apenas audible, Megan le suplica que le permita escuchar la voz de Connor. Y sin que se lo tenga que pedir dos veces, Oliver pone la llamada en altavoz para que Megan pueda escuchar la charla incesante de su pequeño sobre su visita con sus abuelos.

-…Entonces abuela Donna le lanzó el globo de agua al abuelo justo en la cara…pero no pudieron atraparme…me bebí un mega batido…le gané al abuelo Lance…se le congeló el cerebro…Megan no bien había escuchado su voz cuando las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Dentro de ella se libraba una batalla que la mareaba pero se resistió, resistió contra viento y marea porque algo muy profundo le clamaba que siguiera escuchando la voz de ese pequeño…la voz de su hijo.

Y justo allí, en ese momento, fue consciente de algo más fuerte que ella y era que necesitaba saber la verdad, porque si esa voz que sin saber por qué le daba tanta alegría escuchar fuera ciertamente su familia haría pagar a aquellos que se atrevieron a alejarla de él.

* * *

-Slade tengo la propuesta de los contratos para la adquisición de las patentes de Industrias Kord. Anuncia Isabel a la habitación vacía del hotel. Sin extrañarse porque no haya pasado la noche en su dormitorio se encamina de regreso a su habitación cuando escucha el sonido inconfundible de la puerta al abrirse.

Slade advierte su presencia pero hace caso omiso y comienza a quitarse la chaqueta arrugada de su traje italiano. Camina hasta el minibar para servirse una copa y espera a que ella diga lo que tiene que decir.

-Te traje los contratos, ya están revisados y autorizados por el señor D.

-Eso fue rápido. No esperaba menos, aunque me alegra ver que aún tiene particular intereses en completar sus proyectos. Dice Slade tomándose su tiempo para saborear su copa.

-Pensé que también eran nuestros proyectos. Espeta Isabel cruzándose de brazos y expresión interrogante por su comentario.

-Ese siempre ha sido tu problema querida, nunca has mirado más allá de las posibilidades. Incluso si están justo frente a tus narices.

Isabel al escucharlo sale hecha una furia estrellando la puerta de forma dramática pero Slade no le presta ni la más mínima atención. Puede que fuera un activo importante en todo lo que ha logrado pero no era ni de lejos el más importante, ese lugar estaba reservado para su pequeña esposa, y muy pronto todos entenderían por qué.


	13. Planes

"Los pasajes de la vida te guían a errores. Los errores de tu vida te llevan al aprendizaje"

Luego de que Megan escuchara a Connor, Oliver dejo que se aislara en el baño por aproximadamente media hora, durante ese tiempo se limitó a escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha correr. Cuando ella terminó decidió darle un respiro y llevarla a recorrer la propiedad. Después de su paseo se instalaron en el despacho en donde Oliver le explico que debía confirmar un asunto urgente por lo que se concentró en repasar los detalles para el trabajo que tendría por delante en las próximas horas. Ahora, después de unos 40 minutos de trabajo en silencio Megan decide romperlo dejando escapar una simple petición…

-Quiero salir de aquí. Exige Megan a Oliver. Esta era la primera vez que lo pedía desde que se despertó en quién sabe dónde porque no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo antes. Pero considerando todo lo que había descubierto su curiosidad por confirmar por si misma todo aquello estaba tomando el control y para eso planeaba sacar información de la fuente misma… Slade Wilson.

-No. Fue la respuesta tajante de Oliver mirándola desde su asiento detrás del imponente escritorio que ocupaba gran parte de la sala, donde momentáneamente tecleaba los últimos datos para la emboscada que le haría la hermandad del Bratva a La Triada y sus asociados en el muelle de Starling Bay.

-No fue una pregunta. Es un hecho que quiero y voy a salir de aquí. Le informa Megan con voz suave y calmada, demasiado suave o más bien fría para el gusto de Oliver. Así que este deja su asiento para acercarse a ella y estar cara a cara.

-Y yo estaba afirmando un hecho Fe…Megan, te quedaras aquí. No es seguro para ti volver a estar en público sin saber en dónde está Slade y mucho menos sin saber quién puede ¡VOLVER A ALEJARTE DE MÍ! Termina por gritar Oliver.

-¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar sola? Pregunta con cara de suficiencia. -Te explicare esto una vez O-LI-VER, puede que Felicity Smoak sea mi identidad en papel pero ya no es quien soy. No me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Así que te lo advierto, quiero salir de aquí y si no es con tu ayuda, será con la mía.

Megan le da la espalda para salir del lugar pero Oliver la retiene por un brazo. Reaccionando sin pensar ella le retuerce la mano a Oliver para que la libere pero no es suficiente, así que para dejar escapar su rabia lo usa a él como el único objetivo a la vista. Los años de entrenamiento toman el control y se lanza encima de él utilizando el peso de su propio cuerpo para dejarse caer en el piso alfombrado. Quedando uno frente al otro, mirándose uno con sorpresa y el otro con determinación.

Megan se aleja suavemente de forma preventiva se vuelve a poner de pie sin despegar sus ojos de su presa. Esta vez vuelve a atacar lanzando una patada a su costado derecho pero Oliver la evita levantando su brazo defensivamente. Intentando acertar por el otro costado cambia de ángulo pero él le aferra la pierna para amortiguar el golpe. Sin dejarse someter con su pierna libre se impulsa con la esquina del escritorio que le queda cerca y usa de contrapeso su propio cuerpo golpeando al mismo con su cabeza su nariz para que termine de caer. Después rueda fuera de su cuerpo y se lanza para que él la atrape pero al final usa sus manos para agarrarlo de la nuca y golpear su cabeza con sus rodillas pero Oliver la sorprende llevándola hasta la pared más cercana, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Lleva sus manos por encima de su cabeza, coloca sus piernas entre las suyas y se quedan así por unos minutos. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, calmándose poco a poco pero deciden seguir en silencio un poco más.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? Pregunta en un susurro entrecortado Megan por el esfuerzo.

-Porque eres la mujer que amo y prometí hace años que jamás te dañaría. Liberándola por fin pone distancia entre ellos y continúa con voz melancólica. –No honre esa promesa hace tres años, no pude protegerte…y me niego a volver a fallarte, no puedo esta vez. Con esa última declaración sale de la estancia dejando a Megan sola, deslizándose se deja caer en el mismo lugar para mecerse aferrando sus rodillas cerca del pecho con su mente hecha un torbellino de pensamientos que circulan sin cesar.

Luego de unos minutos de reflexión aprovechando la oportunidad de estar sola, piensa mejor sus opciones, se acerca a la computadora que estaba en el escritorio para iniciar con su plan. Puede que entienda la postura de Oliver pero ella no podía fallarse a sí misma y en ese momento necesitaba salir de ese lugar, donde sea que este y regresar a Canadá. Donde todo comenzó.

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

-Hola. Saluda Thea Queen a la nerviosa chica rubia que tiene enfrente retorciéndose las manos de los nervios.

-Ho…la. Responde Felicity tan nerviosa que apenas si pudo devolver el saludo.

Felicity estaba algo indecisa por hacer este encuentro con la pequeña Queen, sabía que era importante para Oliver que ellas se conocieran formalmente e incluso entablaran una bella amistad y si la gran sonrisa que mostraba su rostro ahora mismo era alguna señal…bueno. Aquí estaban, después de su mágica noche tres semanas atrás, en la que formalmente se hicieron pareja y en la que se mostraron lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro.

-Así que…tú eres ella. Dice la joven Queen estudiando atentamente a Felicity a la par que toman asiento en una cómoda mesilla llena de ricos bocadillos, jugo de naranja recién hecho y café en los jardines de la mansión Queen.

-¡THEA! Dice Oliver en advertencia dirigiéndole una mirada precavida a su pequeña hermana que aunque solo tuviera doce años, la muerte de sus padres le había hecho crecer abruptamente en personalidad.

-¿QUÉ? Exclama con el mismo tono burlándose de su hermano. -Tengo derecho a saber, todos estos meses solo has hablado de que Felicity esto, Felicity lo otro, que Felicity sabe esto, Felicity, Felicity... Explica Thea sin importarle que Felicity se ha sonrojando tanto por la lista de halagos que está recitando que su rostro esta de color rojo brillante.

Oliver al verla aprieta la mano de Felicity para transmitirle su apoyo y deja que su hermana siga con su charla incesante tan parecida a la de su chica.

-No te preocupes Thea, puedes seguir avergonzándome enfrente de mi novia. Dice Oliver sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero el silencio que siguió a su declaración le hace darse cuenta rápidamente de ello.

-Así que es tu novia. Afirma Thea sin lugar a dudas.

Si bien la pareja no había etiquetado su relación, sobre todo por temor de que otros arruinaran la burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor, que Oliver lo declare aquí y ahora lo hace más real, y más aterrador para ambos.

Con una simple mirada hacia él, Felicity confirma lo que dijo Thea, aunque no fuera una pregunta. –Si. Y se muerde el labio al percibir el cambio en la expresión de Oliver, una que conocía muy bien y con la que ha llegado a estar familiarizada…Deseo pero también algo más... Posesión.

-Bien. Dice Thea ignorando a la pareja y empezando a comer de su desayuno de domingo.

Mientras Oliver y Felicity seguían ensimismados el uno en el otro hasta que el timbre del celular de Oliver lo saca de su ensoñación. Mirando la pantalla para identificar quien llama lee el nombre de Walter Steele, director financiero de la filiar de QC en Inglaterra. –Lo siento, debo contestar. Les dice a ambas a la vez que se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse al estudio para mayor privacidad.

Thea por su parte decide aprovechar que Oliver se aleja de la mesa para hablar con Felicity de corazón a corazón. Sin alzar la vista del plato del cual ya no come, comienza a hablar. –Fue a media tarde…acababa de regresar de la escuela, Oliver estaba en el vestíbulo de la casa, rodeado de policías, entre ellos el detective Quentin Lance, el padre de su novia de aquel entonces, Laurel…Ellos fueron quienes nos dieron la noticia, acerca de nuestros padres. Muchos dicen que ese día perdí a mis padres en un accidente desafortunado, la verdad es, que también perdí a mi hermano, perdí a toda mi familia.

Thea levanta por fin la vista y enfoca su mirada en Felicity que desde que la chica frente a ella comenzó a contarle todo esto su corazón se sentía apretando en un puño. –Aún recuerdo que desapareció hasta el día siguiente, ni siquiera asistió al funeral de nuestros padres. El hermano que conocía se hundió en ese barco junto con nuestros padres y la persona que parecía ser el…

Thea niega ligeramente con su cabeza para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir.

-De pronto estaba este extraño, reservado y distante que no era capaz de sonreír nunca más. Y no quería hablar conmigo, no hablaba con nadie. Entiende Felicity, no dejaba a nadie entrar en su vida, apartó a quienes ya eran parte de ella. Pero un día llego de la oficina con una sonrisa imposible de borrar de su rostro. No sabía qué o quién había propiciado ese cambio y cuando le pregunte sobre ello, ¿quieres saber qué respondió? Thea espera a que Felicity asienta para continuar. –Nada, solo siguió sonriendo. Te preguntaras por qué eso me alegro tanto, pues aunque no me diera razones para saber cuál era su alegría, mi hermano estaba sonriendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Oliver volvía a sonreír.

-En ese momento no supe la razón e intente sacarle la verdad muchas veces pero ahora lo sé. FUISTE TÚ. Por eso sé que lo harás feliz. Me devolviste a un nuevo Oliver, un mejor hermano, una mejor persona. Termina Thea con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pocas veces Felicity Smoak se quedaba sin palabras, pero esta jovencita, una niña forzada a madurar por las tragedias sufridas en su corta vida lo había logrado.

-Thea…Felicity busca su mano por encima de la mesa y Thea se aferró a ella. Ambas con lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Felicity solo puede decir lo que tanto grita su corazón para respaldar la confianza que está depositando en ella.

–Lo amo.

Simples palabras pero las únicas que verdaderamente importan.

-Disculpen la tardanza…Está disculpándose Oliver de camino a la mesa. Percibiendo el ambiente algo cargado por las emociones compartidas pregunta.

-¿Están bien?

-Mejor que nunca. Responden sincronizadas rompiendo a reír, acabando así con la tensión del momento.

Desde ese día se consolidaron los tres como una familia, compartiendo momentos como tal. Y aunque ellas no lo supieran muy pronto los planes de boda estarían a unos pasos de realizarse para la joven pareja.

* * *

-Thea…Llama Oliver desde el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones de la mansión Queen.

-Por aquí Ollie. Responde Thea en la sala de entretenimiento. Cuando lo ve entrar sin Felicity que usualmente siempre van agarrados de las manos le pregunta -¿Dónde está Felicity?

-Ella vendrá dentro de una hora. Le responde Oliver al ver a su alrededor y notar que casi había acabado de acomodar el lugar para día de chicas. Actividad sagrada que comenzaron para "escapar del mando Oliver". Habían cojines para mayor comodidad encima de los sillones, platos con bocadillos que de seguro les preparo Raisa, como siempre.

Retorciéndose algo nervioso en donde estaba parado Oliver de pide a Thea un momento porque quiere hablar algo importante con ella.

-Si ¿qué pasa? Pregunta expectante Thea.

-Uhhhhh…Yo…Bueno…Es…Tartamudea Oliver.

-¡OLIVER JONAS QUEEN! Habla. Exige Thea.

-LevoyapedirmatrimonioaFelicity. Dice Oliver todo junto sin respirar siquiera.

Thea se limita a levantar ambas cejas por la incomprensión. -¿Qué?

Respirando profundamente lo intenta nuevamente. –Le pediré a Felicity que se case conmigo. Y saca de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo color rojo para mostrarle el precioso anillo que hay en el interior. Lo deslumbrante del diamante corte princesa de tres quilates dejó a Thea impresionada.

-Es perfecto Ollie. Afirma muy convencida. -¿Cuándo harás la pregunta?

-Pasado mañana. Confirma la sospecha de Thea que lleva grabada en el rostro.

Al escucharlo sus ojos se iluminan y exclama dando saltos por la sala. – ¡En la fiesta de navidad! Siiiii…Ya verás Ollie, ella solo podrá decirte que sí.

-Eso espero. Eso espero. Murmura Oliver deseando que llegue el día.

* * *

Fiesta de Navidad en la Mansión Queen.

Oliver baja las escaleras vestido con un smoking apropiado para la ocasión y es recibido al entrar al salón por la impresionante majestuosidad del árbol navideño, luces brillantes, meseras y meseros por doquier, las charlas apabullantes de los invitados y por el tintineo de las copas circulando por la sala. La alegría del ambiente festivo y las sonrisas de los invitados lo pone un poco más nervioso de la cuenta por lo importante y transcendente que puede convertirse esa noche en su vida.

Oliver mira su reloj para comprobar la hora. Felicity ya debería haber llegado, bueno, Diggle debería de haber llegado ya que él era su chofer designado para esta noche. Cuando está a punto de sacar su celular para llamarlo percibe primero su olor, luego su mano en su hombro y por ultimo un suave beso en sus labios. –Hey. Murmura Felicity suavemente posicionándose justo enfrente de Oliver.

-Hola. Le devuelve el saludo mientras con su mirada recorre de arriba abajo su figura para admirar el hermoso vestido de un solo hombro color lila hasta el piso, por debajo de la falda del vestido se vislumbran unos zapatos de tacón color plateado a juego con sus accesorios y ese piercing industrial que tanto ama. Su cabello algo ondulado está recogido hacia un lado dándole un aspecto no muy formal pero elegante. –Estás hermosa. Deja escapar con una exhalación entrecortada por lo arrebatador de su aspecto.

-Gracias señor Queen, usted tampoco se ve nada mal. Le replica ingeniosamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Felicity! Thea llega de la nada y arrastra a Felicity fuera de los brazos de su hermano para presentarle a algunos de los tantos invitados de la fiesta Queen. Aunque Felicity era judía Thea y Oliver por igual había acordado respetar su religión pero también compartir sus tradiciones con ella, por eso Felicity acordó ser parte de todo lo que involucraba las tradiciones navideñas porque al igual que los Queen quería formar parte de sus tradiciones ella quería ser parte de la de ellos.

Oliver sabe que no puede pelear con la fuerza de la naturaleza que es su hermana, por eso la nombro desde pequeña Speedy, sobrenombre que detesta.

-Listo para lo que viene hombre. John Diggle aparece al lado de Oliver con una cara de suficiencia, seguro muy satisfecho consigo mismo porque fue uno de los primeros sino el primero en notar su interés amoroso por Felicity.

-Tienes que estar disfrutándolo, pero yo también. Le responde Oliver y se dan un apretón de manos, que para ellos es una muestra no solo del afecto fraternal que se tienen, también del respeto que han forjado el uno por el otro.

-Ya viste quien decidió presentarse en la fiesta. Señala Diggle hacia el centro de la pista improvisada donde están bailando nada más y nada menos que Laurel Lance y Tommy Merlyn.

-Creo que es momento no solo de comenzar cosas nuevas sino también de cerrar otras. Explica Oliver a la pregunta sin formular de Diggle.

Laurel y Tommy habían sido dos pilares muy importantes en la vida de Oliver, tanto asi que su futuro lo había previsto con ambos a su lado, pero la vida paso y asi la ilusión que se había creado en su cabeza. Ahora sabe que todo fue para mejor pero en el camino tuvo que alejarlos a ambos y no en los mejores términos. Ellos supieron seguir adelante y establecer una relación que ahora que él también sabe lo que se siente solo quiere desearles lo mejor y tratar de rescatar los vestigios de su amistad con la pareja.

-Si me disculpas, vigila a mi chica mientras tanto. Bromea no del todo Oliver.

-No tienes ni que decirlo hombre. Responde Diggle con cara seria.

Asintiendo en confirmación a la promesa implícita Oliver se aleja de él y se acerca a la pareja que acaba de terminar su baile.

-Hola. Inicia Oliver la conversación. Tanto Laurel como Tommy sonríen algo tensos por sobre todo los recuerdos aun grabados en sus memorias de cómo terminaron las cosas entre los tres.

-Me alegra que hayan venido, ambos. Continúa Oliver. –Quería hablar con los dos para disculparme por todo, sé que las palabras no son suficientes para compensar todo lo que les hice pasar pero ahora soy diferente y entiendo muchas cosas que antes no tuve la capacidad de comprender. Quiero pensar que ya no soy esa clase de persona y…bueno, solo decirles que lo siento.

-Ollie…Empieza a decir Laurel pero Tommy la interrumpe al apretar su mano.

-Lo sabemos Oliver. Y estamos felices por ti, hemos visto el cambio para mejor y gracias a quien, lo único que lamentamos es no haber sido una parte más activa en tu vida durante ese tiempo. También aprovechamos venir para decirte que te deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo, o por lo menos una pizca de la que sentimos nosotros. Termina Tommy extendiéndole la mano para un apretón y cuando Oliver extiende la suya lo jala hacia si para un abrazo.

Puede que todas las diferencias que crearon ese abismo entre ellos no estuvieran del todo resueltas pero habían dado el primer paso para lograrlo.

-Cuídate mucho Oliver. Se despide Laurel dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Los veré luego. Gracias otra vez por venir. Se despide Oliver en busca de su chica IT que ya lleva mucho tiempo alejada de él.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que nos íbamos? Le pregunta Tommy a Laurel. La pareja se mudaba a Coast City a iniciar una nueva vida y habían ido a la fiesta para despedirse de Oliver.

-Creo que podemos hacerlo en nuestra fiesta de despedida. Le sugiere Laurel para así hacerle saber que quería incluir a Oliver nuevamente en sus vidas aunque solo sea por poco tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de aceptación se encaminan hasta el bar a seguir mezclándose en la fiesta.

Oliver que ya localizo a Felicity camina decidido hasta ella. Todo el que lo mirase vería a un hombre con una misión y en este caso la más importante en su vida.

Al llegar a su lado pasa un brazo por su cintura e instintivamente ella se acomoda a su costado. Felicity sin perder el ritmo continúa hablando con Walter Steele quien viajó desde Inglaterra para la ocasión. Walter era el mejor amigo de Robert Queen y fue quien ayudó a Oliver a tomar el mando de la empresa antes de asumir su actual puesto como director en su país natal.

-Ollie, ya es hora del discurso. Le recuerda Thea.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla Felicity le anima diciendo –Estaremos esperando aquí por ti cuando termines.

Con una sonrisa genuina aferra su mano y le dice –Tú vienes conmigo. Y la conduce hasta el árbol navideño en la sala.

Los invitados al verlos comienzan a aplaudir expectantes por el esperado discurso.

-Oh…por favor. Oliver levanta su mano libre para pedir silencio. –Gracias, gracias a todos, son muy amables. Este evento como muchos de ustedes conocen era una o la tradición más placentera para nuestros padres, Moira y Robert Queen. Todos estamos aquí esta noche, no solo para recordarlos sino también para honrarlos, para seguir transmitiendo un simple mensaje a todos aquellos que tuvieron la dicha de conocerlos. No vamos a dejar que el olvido se plante en nuestros corazones, viviremos, amaremos pero sobre todo agradeceremos por las cosas que aún siguen estando y formando parte de nuestra vida. Y hay una persona en particular por la que estoy agradecido. Dice Oliver mirando a Felicity.

Ella se señala a sí misma y para confirmar pregunta en broma -¿Yo?

-Si. Tú. Contesta Oliver con una sonrisa. –Alguien que ha estado a mi lado cuando estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Ella es quien ilumina mi camino…Volteando su cuerpo para estar frente a frente, se pone de rodillas y saca de su bolsillo la caja de terciopelo rojo que cargaba consigo desde hace semanas. Al abrirla Felicity deja escapar una risita por la sorpresa. –Felicity Smoak… ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz de la faz de la Tierra?

Felicity afirmando a la par que repite innumerablemente – ¡SI!

Oliver saca el anillo de la caja y se lo coloca en el dedo anular, luego se levanta y ambos se encuentran en medio camino para darse un beso dulce, cargado de emociones pero sobre todo, amor.

A su alrededor la sala estalla en aplausos y felicitaciones para la pareja. Muchos de los invitados los más cercanos van y los abrazan, comparten su dicha y la felicidad que transmite la pareja.

Volviendo a su lado Oliver abraza a Felicity por detrás y deposita un beso en su cuello. –Voy a protegerte siempre Felicity. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Responde con el corazón en la mano y una sonrisa llena de felicidad por ese nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

Solo faltaba media hora para que Oliver se fuera. Felicity indago a fondo toda la información disponible y trazo un plan en consecuencia, quisiera o no Oliver Queen, ella regresaría a Canadá a destapar la verdad.

Con su tableta conectada al sistema de la casa tenía acceso a la seguridad, energía eléctrica, hasta al sistema de riego de los jardines. Solo debía sentarse a esperar.

Alguien toca su puerta y ella rápidamente guarda sus cosas. Justo a tiempo para ver a Oliver entrar a la habitación.

-Hey. Quería ver como estabas. Habla algo reservado.

-Estoy bien. Responde Megan.

-Quería…dicen ambos a la vez.

-Bueno… Otra vez coinciden al hablar hasta que Oliver le cede la palabra.

-Uhhh…quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Explica ella.

-No, no. Si alguien debe disculparse ese soy yo. Cuando se trata de ti no soy la persona más racional y comprensiva, me imagino que lo habrás notado. Oliver intenta bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

Levantándose de su asiento se acerca a él y sostiene sus manos entrelazadas. –Te entiendo aunque no lo comprenda, porque la verdad es que me gusta ese lado protector. Quiero que estemos bien si vamos a arreglar esto. Sé que puedo contar contigo, ahora bien, necesito que entiendas que tú también pueden contar conmigo. Le exige Megan apretando ligeramente sus manos para forzarlo a mirar la determinación con la que dice cada palabra.

-¡Fe…li…ci…ty! Oliver como siempre que la tiene cerca no puede evitar romper la distancia entre ellos y besarla. Ella le devuelve el beso porque simplemente no puede resistirse. Así pasan unos buenos minutos hasta que un llamado en la puerta los interrumpe.

-Si. Grita Oliver para hacerse escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya es la hora. Responde el miembro de la Hermandad.

-Ya salgo. Le contesta Oliver y regresa su mirada hasta Megan que expulsa respiraciones entrecortadas pero se ve deliciosamente. Con un fuerte gemido une sus frentes y le explica con voz entrecortada. –Tengo que salir un momento pero estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Espera hasta que ella asienta para dejarla ir. –Tenemos muchas más cosas de las que hablar, ¿me esperarás?

-Si. Afirma aunque sabe muy bien que para cuando él regrese ella ya no estará.

Dándole un último beso por fin la deja ir y sale de la habitación.

Afuera lo está esperando un pequeño ejército, algunos de los más cualificados de la Bratva americana. Había llegado la hora de ver cara a cara a Slade Wilson y obtener algunas respuestas.

* * *

En los muelles de Starling Bay la noche ya había oscurecido las vistas. Pero el movimiento de sus caminos estaba más activo que el día. Discretamente Oliver hace señas para que el primer grupo de exploradores tomen posiciones en lo alto de los contenedores, ocupando las áreas limitantes de la compañía naviera.

Al parecer ya los miembros de La Triada estaban en sus posiciones, la seguridad de Matt Bomer habitual seguía su rutina en los muelles pero había un grupo extra de seguridad mejor equipado en armamento que los demás, seguro que los mercenarios que custodian la seguridad de Wilson.

Ya con sus hombres en espera de su orden, Oliver considera los posibles objetivos a su alcance, mientras los demás miembros de la Bratva esperaban la orden de su Capitán.

Ahora o nunca piensa Oliver y confirma a sus hombres que procedan con el ataque. Ahí es cuando se desata el infierno…


	14. El Gato y El Ratón

¡Pasajeros con destino a Sea Island, Vancouver favor de abordar las puerta número 2!

Ajustándose los lentes de montura circular y la boina estilo francés que compró en una pequeña tienda en el aeropuerto para disimular su apariencia, Megan camina con paso ligero para no llamar la atención hacia ella.

Una vez en el avión después de haber pasado el control de entrada, guarda el único equipaje que pudo preparar con lo indispensable para su huida. Instalada en su asiento se permite repasar las últimas horas y lo que tuvo que hacer para lograrlo cuando el avión empieza el despegue.   

 

* * *

 Luego de esperar unos 20 minutos después de la salida de Oliver, Megan se puso manos a la obra. Saco el bolso con sus cosas para una última revisión. Agarra su tableta sin pensarlo dos veces y se pone a trabajar.

Lo primero fue desactivar las cámaras de seguridad. Eso atraería la atención de los guardias para comprobar el perímetro. Lo siguiente fue redistribuir el suministro energético creando una sobrecarga dirigida directo a las lámparas del exterior creando una explosión de luz. Espero unos minutos y el ajetreo no se hizo esperar.

Unos guardias llamaron a su puerta y entraron sin esperar con armas en mano y en alto.

-Sra. necesitamos que venga con nosotros. ¡AHORA! Dice el más cercano a ella mientras que el otro hombre que lo acompaña merodea por la habitación revisando cada rincón.

Actuando sorprendida pregunta. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Han violado la seguridad…el lugar puede no ser seguro. Debemos llevarla a otro lugar. Le explica con un fuerte acento ruso.

-Todo bien por aquí. Habla el otro hombre terminando de revisar el baño.

-Sí, claro. Solo tomare esto y agarra sus cosas despreocupadamente.

Afuera de la habitación la actividad era frenética. Se nota el ajetreo de los que vigilan el pasillo en sus conversaciones apresuradas y con marcado acento ruso.

Mientras avanzan por el pasillo con paso apresurado escucha como explican algunos hombre que si hablan en ingles que las comunicaciones no funcionaban. Otro regalito en el que trabajo, capaz de interferir con la señal telefónica para dejarlos incomunicados.

-¿A dónde vamos? Comienza otra vez con las preguntas Megan, pues no se dirigían a la salida como había previsto.

-Hasta no identificar la amenaza, la llevaremos a la habitación del pánico, el lugar más seguro para usted en este momento. Le explican entre los dos.

-De acuerdo. Asiente Megan pero internamente cambia un poco sus planes, parece que tendrá que ser por la vía difícil.

Noquea a ambos guardias cuando están a punto de entrar a la habitación del pánico. Al primero lo golpea con la palma de su mano justo debajo del mentón creando impulso para que la cabeza del guardia choque con el marco de la puerta haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, pero con el siguiente que esta prevenido debe esquivar el puño que venía directo hacia su cara, aprovecha el impulso para contrarrestar atacando con su propio peso y luego lo golpea con su codo directo a la nariz y por ultimo lo golpea directo con la puerta. Luego los encierra adentro. Comprueba que la zona esta despejada y se escabulle hasta el garaje lo más silenciosamente posible.

Al llegar allí, escucha las voces de tres hombres, al parecer el destino tenía otros planes para ella, que no incluían un escape fácil y tranquilo. Con eso en mente, vuelve a tomar su tableta y activa el sistema de riego de los alrededores para llamar su atención y que salieran del lugar.

-Oíste eso…dice uno de los guardias.

-Ivanov y yo vamos a investigar. Rocco quédate aquí. Ordena el otro.

Megan espera para escuchar cuando se abre la puerta pero parece que no emite ni un solo sonido, nada. Girando el pomo de la puerta para salir sigilosa observa que él que decidió quedarse está de espaldas, a dos autos de ella. Así que escanea rápidamente la habitación, ubica en una caja de herramientas una llave inglesa lo suficientemente buena para usar como arma. Sostiene la llave inglesa y por la parte de atrás de los autos se va acercando hasta su presa y lo golpea justo en donde necesita para dejarlo fuera de combate. Rápidamente va por sus cosas y busca una de las llaves que están colgando en el llavero de la pared, acciona el botón de desbloqueo y se dirige al Land Rover negro que encendió las luces.

Ya instalada en el vehículo, piensa en su siguiente movimiento. No puede simplemente salir ahora y arriesgarse a una lluvia de balas porque posiblemente eso era lo que pasaría cuando los hombres que seguramente custodiaban la entrada vieran el vehículo en movimiento. Y tampoco podía seguir perdiendo tiempo y arriesgarse a más interferencias. Con tableta en mano activa los comunicadores de los hombres en el exterior con un mensaje para reunirse en diversos lugares para dispersarlos del camino de entrada, lo más alejados a ella, ubicándolos a los límites de la propiedad. Por último, envía un comando que abre las puertas de entrada y del garaje, corta la energía eléctrica de toda la casa para que no puedan volver a cerrarlas, ganando como extra dejarlos a oscuras y enciende el Land Rover acelerando a fondo para salir de allí. Lo más peligroso lo enfrento al llegar a la salida que los hombres que custodiaban lanzaron algunos disparos al vehículo pero este al parecer era blindado en las partes importantes pero lograron acertar con un espejo retrovisor.

Todo eso la trajo a donde está ahora, sentada en un incómodo asiento de avión en clase turista, luego de haber abandonado el dañado Land Rover y tomar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto donde cambio su atuendo y se dispuso a esperar.

* * *

 

¡Pasajeros favor de abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad para el descenso!

…Bueno, al parecer ya no esperaría más. Ahora podría ir a encontrar sus respuestas. Con esa resolución en mente, Megan ya estaba lista para lo que vendría una vez que pusiera un pie en la que fue su casa por los últimos tres años y plantarle cara al que pretendió ser su esposo.

* * *

 

  -Es sencillo señor Wilson. Desde donde lo veo nuestras organizaciones están pagando por lo tanto somos los jefes. Se burla Martin Somers.

-Ustedes ciertamente facilitan la operación con su financiamiento, pero no tienen idea de nada. Recorriendo la sala Slade intimida a cada uno de los presentes con la mirada. –Todos estamos en algo mucho más grande y complejo y muchos otros quisieran ser parte…

-Nosotros los seguiremos apoyando, siempre y cuando nuestros intereses sigan siendo reconocidos. Interviene China White en representación de La Triada.

Con una leve carcajada sin humor Isabel Rochev le replica. –Sus pequeños intereses estarán bien, incluyendo su pequeña venta extracurricular. Claro está,  todo depende de si continúan apoyando o no nuestra causa. Si es así, todo lo acordado, su parte de la ciudad será suya para gobernar como les plazca. Termina con aire de superioridad.

Cuando China White le iba a responder por su insolencia se escucharon los primeros disparos en el exterior del lugar.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse hacia la salida más cercana para escapar menos Slade.

-Vamos Slade, por aquí. Le urgió Isabel ya que tenía un muy buen presentimiento sobre quienes o quien podría ser el que estaba atacando.

 -Y qué si quiero ver de quien se trata. Se limita a decir Slade tomando asiento otra vez en su lugar.

Isabel sin decir nada más se posiciona a su lado y espera impaciente lo que está por venir.

Mientras afuera en los muelles, Oliver camina decidido acabando con todo el que se interpone en su camino. Su meta era llegar al punto de reunión según sus fuentes y ver cara a cara a quien estaba detrás de esas puertas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Escucha Oliver nada más entraen donde hace unos minutos se reunía la escoria de Starling City.

-Slade…Gruñe Oliver con desprecio.

-Hola chico. Sonríe Slade con suficiencia.

Oliver al percibir su actitud arremete directo hacia el para partirle la cara pero Isabel se interpone.

-Así que además eres un cobarde que dejas que una mujer pelee tus batallas. Le grita Oliver a Slade sin despegar su mirada de él.

-Ese es tu error chico, hace tiempo que gane. Con eso se levanta de la mesa para irse.

-¡Nooo! Exclama Oliver con rabia y se dispone a correr tras él pero Isabel lo ataca con una patada a su costado derecho y luego le lanza un codazo al rostro pero Oliver interpone su brazo para evitar el golpe.

-Sal de mi camino. Exige Oliver con voz grave. -O voy a hacerte daño.

-Buena suerte intentándolo. Se burla Isabel.

Con la oportunidad de atrapar a Slade escurriéndosele de las manos Oliver arremete sin importarle dañar a esa mujer. Golpes van y golpes se esquivan pero pronto se da cuenta que esta mujer no es una flor delicada y que sabe dar pelea.

-No me digas que ya estás cansado. Cuestiona Isabel.

-No. Para acabar de una vez con este baile sin sentido se olvida de la técnica y simplemente se acerca lo suficiente para agarrar su cuello y con simple fuerza bruta comienza a ahorcarla. Isabel forcejea e intenta escapar pero Oliver reafirma su dominio sobre ella hasta que queda flácida en sus brazos. Sin preocuparse por nada la deja caer al suelo y sale disparado hacia la misma dirección de escape que minutos antes había usado Slade.

Mira el caos que rodea el lugar, hombres sangrando o muertos, otros aun enfrentándose entre sí pero ningún rastro de Slade. Su última opción es el helipuerto pero al llegar allá ya era tarde, el helicóptero que se alzaba en el cielo no muy lejos era prueba irrefutable de que había escapado, ese bastardo de Slade se había escapado.

-¡Capitán! Nikolai Sokolov uno de los hombres de confianza del Parkhan y el designado de Anatoli para esta misión.

-¡QUÉ! Grita Oliver.

-La situación aquí está controlada… Pero tenemos otro problema. Sin muchas vueltas al tema Nikolai le da la noticia a Oliver. –La casa de seguridad tuvo problemas, la señora ya no está.   

Ira, rabia, desesperación e impotencia fueron algunas de las emociones que empezó a experimentar ni bien escucho esas palabras.  Congelado en el lugar, su mente ya estaba martirizándose haber dejado que su estupidez lo nublara tanto como para perder la oportunidad no solo de acabar con Slade Wilson sino de mantener a Felicity sana y salva junto él.

* * *

  ** _Flashback_**

-Oliver, hombre, vas hacer un hoyo en el suelo, puedes por favor calmarte un poco. Reprocha Diggle en tono de burla al obvio nerviosismo del novio.

-Crees que fue una buena idea. Se cuestiona Oliver.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que creo que no has tenido una mala idea. Esta vez Digg no puede ocultar la sonrisa de burla en su dirección.

Cuando Oliver le propuso a Felicity que adelantaran la boda, debe reconocer que fueron varios los motivos por lo que decidió rehacerle la propuesta. No solo por el caos, la persecución de los medios, la insistencia de la junta directiva de la empresa y de los hostigamientos de la madre de Felicity, de quien debía reconocer…era tal cual como siempre Felicity la había descrito o tal vez más. Con Donna Smoak nunca debía darse nada por sentado.

La primera vez que la conoció por fin fue unos días después del compromiso, justo el día antes de año nuevo.

Él y Felicity iban de salida del apartamento de ella donde habían pasado la noche, cuando al abrir la puerta un tornado de cabellos rubios y vestido azul ajustado entró como tromba con un grito tan alto que aún no sabía cómo describirlo. Pero cuando Felicity exclamó “¿mamá?”, Oliver tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse del espectáculo que tenía en frente.

Diggle alertado  por el grito llegó corriendo con arma en mano pero Oliver le hizo señas aprovechando que ambas Smoak estaban de espaldas a la puerta para que guardara el arma y con tono jocoso le presenta a la madre de Felicity.

-Diggle…um…uhh…umm…Ella es la madre de Felicity.

-¿Madre?...John trata de ocultar la sonrisa de diversión mirando a Felicity, luego se presenta. -John Diggle, mucho gusto.

-Encantada…Donna Smoak. Contesta la madre de Felicity. –Acaso es otro multimillonario en la vida de mi hija y del cual debería saber.

-¡MAMÁ! Reprocha Felicity con voz ahogada.

-Oh, no señora. Solo soy el chofer y guardaespaldas del señor Queen. Recita Diggle la broma privada del trio.

Desde ese día Donna se integró en sus vidas y se apropió de la planificación de la boda. Esos meses siguientes pasaron a no tener ni siquiera fecha a tener salón de ceremonias, orquesta, catering y un sinfín de cosas que aún se escapaban de su mente. Felicity por otro lado no se quedaba atrás y por eso hace unos días le pidió que se casaran otra vez.

Fue en medio de una cena íntima en la mansión cuando de la nada Oliver solo dejo escapar la pregunta.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Creo que ya he contestado a esa pregunta. Responde Felicity y le muestra el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

-No, sí. Me refiero a ¿Por qué no nos casamos ahora? ¿Por qué esperar? Todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos meses, me ha hecho pensar y creo que merecemos la oportunidad de hacer esto solo nuestro. Dice Oliver anclando su mirada a la suya.

-Bueno, podríamos planear una pequeña ceremonia, con nuestros amigos y familia más cercana, ningún catering, nada de floristería…me apunto. Sonríe Felicity.

Oliver, feliz porque aceptara la propuesta le regala una sonrisa y se acerca para darle un tierno beso en los labios. –Te amo futura señora Queen.

-Yo también te amo. Y vuelve a besarlo.

Y aquí están, como lo prometieron, en una pequeña ceremonia con un ministro apunto de recitar sus votos. Bueno, estarán a punto de hacerlo cuando la novia llegue, la cual lleva retrasada 25 minutos con 37 segundos.

-Hey, hombre. En serio, puedes hablar conmigo ¿qué te ronda por la cabeza? Pregunta Digg sin burlas esta vez.

Oliver toma asiento en uno de los sillones ubicados en la habitación en donde están esperando antes de pasar al salón de ceremonias y decide sincerarse con su amigo. –Me vendría bien un poco de vodka.

-¿Vodka? Eso es para peleles. John trata de darle un poco de humor a la situación. –Whisky por otro lado…

Oliver deja escapar un suspiro cansino antes de comenzar. -Me di cuenta de algo y la verdad es que no fui sincero del todo con Felicity cuando le pedí que hiciéramos esto. Con un ademan de sus manos abarca el lugar a su alrededor. –Todas las razones que le di fueron excusas para enmascarar el problema real, y ese soy yo.

Digg se mantiene en silencio, limitándose a asentir para alentarlo a que continuara con su explicación.

-Tengo miedo de perderla John. Felicity me dijo que se sentía perdida a veces y hasta ha dudado de sí misma y me pregunto si es nuestra relación lo que la hace sentirse así. Si ese es el caso ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar hasta que ella se dé cuenta de que?.. no me necesita.

-Creí que lo había visto y escuchado todo pero ¿Oliver Queen inseguro?

-Solo tengo que saber Diggle. Es que todo se ha vuelto tan complicado que me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué me eligió?

-Oye hombre, te he escuchado decir un montón de tonterías en el tiempo que te conozco, pero esta se lleva el premio a la mayor de todas.

Oliver le lanza una mirada furibunda y se justifica diciendo –Sabes lo que quiero decir. Somos tan diferentes…ella es una genio y yo ni siquiera sé cómo mantener su ritmo la mayoría de las veces.

-Tienes razón, Felicity es una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido y debes tener un poco de fe en que será capaz de soportar todo lo que se le presente. Es inteligente, bondadosa y con un corazón tan grande lo bastante como para elegirte. A veces hombre, lo que parece bien sobre papel no es lo que se vive en la vida real. Estoy seguro que en su vida de casados tendrán sus altos y bajos pero también debes asegurarte que al final del día cada momento haya valido la pena porque estarás con ella.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Pregunta algo impresionado por las palabras de su amigo.

-Porque ustedes se aman y todos somos capaces de verlo. Responde con seguridad Diggle.

Cuando Oliver va a contestarle Donna entra emocionada para avisarles que ya están listas.

Ambos hombres asienten entre sí en un acuerdo táctico que da por terminada su conversación y van a tomar sus posiciones, Oliver al altar y Diggle a la izquierda del novio como su padrino de bodas. En la entrada ya estaban listas las damas y la novia para entregarse al hombre de su vida.

La música comienza con acordes suaves que armonizan el caminar pausado que marca el inicio de la marcha nupcial.

La pequeña Thea iba arrojando pequeños pétalos de rosas blancos y rojos que van de la mano con la decoración del lugar que iluminado con pequeñas luces daban un aire incandescente al salón pero lo que más iluminaba era la sonrisa en el rostro de Felicity Smoak futura señora Queen. Su alegría era tan contagiosa que los pocos presentes en la ceremonia no podían evitar sonreír junto a ella en su caminata por el pasillo.

Oliver desde el momento en que la vio no tuvo ojos para nada más que para ella. El vestido blanco era ajustado hasta el muslo y luego caía libre en forma de campana hasta el piso, un cinturón en pedrería separaba la parte superior en forma de corazón y de encaje que se ajustaba a la perfección a su busto creando la ilusión de que el diseño era parte de su propia piel. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido elegantemente sujeto con el velo de tulle. Estaba simplemente arrebatadora.

Al llegar a su lado Oliver extiende la mano hacia Felicity y ella la toma confiada. Tomándose la libertad de revelar su rostro levanta el velo y le susurra. –Eres perfecta.

La emoción del momento le impide responder por lo que escucha como la ministra comienza a profesar la ceremonia. Los minutos que siguen se concentran el uno en el otro hasta que la ministra les recuerda que es el momento de comenzar con los votos.

-Oliver, eres una persona maravillosa con tantas cualidades, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera eres consciente y esa es solo una de las tantas razones por las cuales me enamoré de ti. Me hiciste creer en el amor, en la oportunidad de vivir la vida sin miedo. Me enseñaste que el amor es vida en sí misma. Que está bien tener miedo porque soy una de las pocas personas lo suficientemente afortunadas para haber experimentado el miedo a no tener el tiempo para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, pero que valdrá la pena el tiempo que pueda conseguir para probarlo. Desde el momento que insististe en formar parte de mi vida, todo encajó en su lugar. Me convertí en una persona que ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible, fui capaz de convertirme en una mejor versión de mi misma. Eso nunca hubiera sido posible sin nuestro amor y no puedo esperar a comenzar el siguiente capítulo de nuestras vidas…juntos. Termina Felicity con una exhalación temblorosa por las fuertes emociones que siente en su corazón.

-Felicity, antes de conocerte, tenía un plan. Tenía una agenda planificada para cada momento de mi vida. Pero luego entraste en mi oficina, a mi vida. Y lo cambiaste todo. Estaba sumergido en el dolor y rodeado de oscuridad. Pero con tu amabilidad, tu generosidad, tu compasión, tu ingenio, tu humor y tu confianza…me llevaste hacia la luz. Me hiciste creer en que la merecía. Tú fuiste esa luz, y lo sigues siendo. Eres la luz de mi vida. No sé si algún día tendré la certeza de merecer tu confianza, de merecerte a ti. Probablemente no. Pero pase lo que pase, la forma en que me haces sentir es la mejor parte de mi vida. Eres “mi para siempre” y solo quiero la oportunidad de ganarme cada día ser el tuyo.

-Oliver. Susurra Felicity.

Es en esos momentos de la vida donde todo se congela en el lugar. Tu cuerpo, tu mente. Entras en un paralelismo de qué viene luego y te martirizas por saber, por encontrar respuestas a lo que aún no te ha pasado. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Oliver ¿Seré buen esposo? ¿Merezco serlo? … sí que lo creyó, porque esa maravillosa mujer que se acababa de convertir en su esposa le hacía creer en lo impensable. Si el futuro tenía algo era que es incierto. Pero la promesa de mantener a Felicity sana y salva junto él hasta que la muerte los separase se grabó en su ser desde ese día y para siempre.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Presente**_  

-¡Sra. Megan!

Megan salta al escuchar a una de las trabajadoras de la casa decir su nombre con sorpresa. Hace unos 20 minutos que había llegado del aeropuerto y se había instalado en su habitación sin la fortuna de tener que interactuar con ninguno de los empleados domésticos de la casa. Para ella los guardias no contaban ya que se limitó a darles el mismo trato despectivo de siempre, actitud normal de la señora de Slade Wilson.

-No sabía que había regresado de su viaje, la esperaba para la tarde. Pero qué bueno que está en casa, el señor acaba de llamar, dijo que estaba camino a la casa y preguntó por usted. Dice la chica que casi siempre atendía sus asuntos en la casa.

-¿Qué le dijiste? Pregunta con cautela. Debía asegurarse que su tapadera estuviera firme para cuando llegara su…Wilson.

-Solo lo que usted nos indicó señora. Para el señor Wilson usted estaba de paseo, eso sí, nos pidió que la llamáramos porque quería que lo esperara en su despacho.

-Gracias. Ya conozco el camino. Con eso sale de la habitación y se dirige al despacho de Slade para esperarlo. Aunque en su interior algo le está gritando que no debería estar ahí, y menos enfrentar a Slade Wilson. Pero en su vida como Megan Wilson no se consideraba una cobarde y seguro que como Felicity Smoak tampoco lo fue, en sus huesos lo sabía.

 

* * *

 -¿Dónde estás? Pregunta Slade, desde hace unos minutos que conversaba por teléfono y con cada palabra que escuchaba se ponía más furioso a medida que se enteraba de lo que había estado haciendo su esposa. Justo el vehículo en el que viajaba llegaba al portón de su residencia en Vancouver.

-Llegaré en unas horas. Responde Isabel que se había quedado atrás arreglando su pequeña escapada luego de su enfrentamiento con Oliver Queen para evitar que la siguiera hasta Slade.

-Te quiero en la casa ni bien pongas un pie fuera de ese avión. Exige Wilson y corta la llamada. Espera impaciente a que el auto se detenga por completo para bajar y entrar a la casa.

Sin muchas vueltas llega a su despacho para encontrar a su esposa sentada en uno de los muebles del lugar con aire ausente.

-Hola cariño. La saluda Slade con mirada calculadora. -¿Todo bien por aquí?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Le devuelve Megan con indiferencia y cierto tono aburrido.

Sin despegar su mirada de ella Slade se sienta detrás de su escritorio y actúa como si nada. –No, solo creí que querrías comentar sobre tu pequeña aventura.

-¿De qué hablas? Se hace la desentendida Megan. -¿Te refieres a la empresa? Bueno tengo algunos proyectos…

Slade la interrumpe con un golpe en el escritorio que levantó el ordenador por la fuerza del mismo. – ¿Crees que no sé de tu escapada improvisada? Lo que no entiendo es que siendo una mujer tan brillante, una genio en su campo haya sido tan estúpida como para intentar burlarme.

Megan retrocedió un paso cuando él se puso de pie e intenta razonar con Slade. –No sé qué te han dicho pero no es cierto, ¿Por qué querría irme? Esta es mi casa, o es lo que siempre me has dicho.

Dejando escapar una risa algo siniestra Slade se acerca hasta detenerse enfrente  Megan. –Oh no, por supuesto que eso fue lo que te dije querida. Pero no significa que haya sido la verdad. Con eso aferra el cuello de Megan y empieza a dar presión.

Megan intenta forcejear, usar todo tipo de técnicas de bloqueo para que deje de ahogarla pero no podía con la fuerza bruta de Slade que parecía un muro de acero inamovible. Pronto sus fuerzas la abandonaron y sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta dejarla sumergida en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	15. Imanes

Megan comienza a despertar poco a poco, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, aletargado como si hubiese estado en un sueño eterno. Abriendo sus ojos intenta orientarse para ubicarse y saber en dónde estaba, pero algo, un instinto más fuerte que ella le dictaba que ese no era un lugar en el que quisiera o debiera estar y las siguientes palabras que escucha lo confirma...

-Bueno, por fin estas despierta querida, te estaba esperando. Hice que organizaran todo para tomar nuestro café aquí en tu habitación. Slade Wilson, sentado en una butaca junto a una mesa preparada con lo que parece ser el desayuno de una reina se llevaba a la boca una taza de humeante líquido.

Esas palabras terminan de espabilar a la somnolienta Megan y en su mente se acumularon los recuerdos de golpe todo lo vivido.

Saltando al otro lado de la cama para ponerla como barrera entre ella y ese hombre, sopesa sus opciones porque aunque es consciente de sus habilidades para defenderse sabía que enfrentarse cara a cara contra Slade no sería una vía a tomar, por ahora.

-Slade…necesitamos aclarar lo que pasó en tu despacho. Megan inicia creyendo que es la mejor opción que tiene por el momento. –Hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar y…

-Dije que vengas a tomar tu café, querida. Su voz helada deja a Megan congelada en el lugar. Decir que esta desconcertada en lo menos porque al parecer Slade parece ser el hombre con el que ha estado conviviendo estos últimos tres años pero en un instante se vuelve este hombre que aún no sabe cómo definirlo y que la verdad está empezando a asustarla.

Tomando una decisión se acerca a la mesa y se sienta en el asiento disponible que la ubica frente a él. Lo observa servirle el café según la rutina y ve cómo espera a que ella lo pruebe con ojos calculadores y fríos desprovistos de algún reconocimiento. Luego se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a su espalda. Su cuerpo instintivamente se tensa a la espera de su siguiente movimiento pero no hace nada, solo parece estar parado observándola beber su café.

Intentándolo por enésima vez Megan vuelve a abrir la boca para intentar hablar con él pero siente como Slade aprisiona sus hombros con fuerza impidiéndole el más mínimo movimiento.

-Vas a escuchar atentamente Felicity. El jadeo sorprendido de Megan no fue indiferente ante los oídos de Slade pero no le prestó atención y siguió con su discurso. –Conozco todas y cada una de las cosas que hiciste durante mi ausencia y diría que me sorprende pero tarde o temprano sabía que pasaría. Tú y ese chico, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que no siguieran separados pero yo era el que iba a decidir cuándo, cómo y dónde…Así que adivina que no estoy para nada complacido con tu pequeña aventura querida. Ahora me has obligado a tener que adelantar mis planes y esta vez te quedaras justo donde estas o…

Las miles de implicaciones que pasaron por su mente no le dejo dudas sobre la amenaza latente.

-Bueno, supongo que seguirás algo cansada por el viaje… te dejare descansar. Soltando sus hombros se dirige hasta la puerta de la habitación con paso firme y al abrirla Megan ve a Isabel en el umbral junto a unos cuatro hombres custodiando su puerta. Cuando ella posa sus ojos en Megan sonríe burlonamente en su dirección disfrutando lo que está por venir.

Sin dejarse intimidar Megan le devuelve la sonrisa con igual burla. Al ver cómo cambia su semblante a su cara de enojo habitual Megan le da la espalda dejando en claro su indiferencia ante la mujer. Isabel intenta llegar hasta ella pero Slade la detiene con una simple mirada. –Sabes que aun la necesitamos. Con eso salen de la habitación y la dejan sola rebanándose los sesos pensando en cuál es su plan y para que la necesitan a ella. Sea lo que sea no se la pondría fácil. Pero tampoco era ingenua, necesitaba ayuda y solo conocía a una persona en la que podía confiar. …Oliver.

”””””””””””””””””””””…………………..””””””””””””””””””””””””

_**Starling City** _

 

Oliver había viajado de regreso a la propiedad donde esperaba que Felicity hubiese estado segura. Con lo que no contaba era que la propiedad fuese la que necesitara protección de su chica. Algo dentro de él no sabía si estar orgulloso o enfadado por haberla subestimado aún más cuando ella misma se lo advirtió.

Mientras va recorriendo el pasillo hasta la habitación donde la hizo suya nuevamente, se pierde en los recuerdos que lo asaltaron. Con sus manos recorre cada rincón en el que ella había estado. Algunas de sus cosas, prendas de vestir y utensilios de belleza que no pudo llevar consigo aún estaban esparcidas por el lugar. Uno de sus vestidos estaba descuidadamente en el piso, al levantarlo se lo acerca a la nariz y inspira su olor que aún está impregnado por toda la prenda.

Una carcajada de pura diversión se escapa de sus labios de pensar en todo lo que su chica les hizo pasar a hombres entrenados y de la clase más despiadada de la Bratva. Sin duda alguna era su Felicity, más dura pero igual de determinada y terca. Pero se lo haría pagar. Dios, cuando le pusiera las manos encima, la amarraría a su cama durante todo un año.

-Capitán. Uno de los hombres se le acerca para hablarle algo en voz baja. Con eso Oliver sale de la habitación y se dirige al estudio de la villa.

-Quieres explicarme ¿qué demonios está pasando Oliver? Un iracundo Diggle le pregunta ni más entra en la habitación.

Oliver se había puesto en contacto con su amigo…su familia con un escueto mensaje de que alguien lo recogería y lo llevaría hasta él. No hubo explicación, ninguna indicación de lo que pasaba. Prefería decirle todo cara a cara. Porque había llegado el momento de confiarle a John toda la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tengo mucho que decirte Diggle pero no tenemos tiempo para la explicación larga. Dice Oliver.

-Si claro, te encanta compartir tanto. Replica John perdiendo un poco la rigidez al percibir el tono serio de Oliver.

-Felicity está viva John. Con una mano en alto para interrumpir la protesta de Diggle, Oliver continúa. Sé que no es fácil de creer.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo hombre. Dejándose caer en el asiento más cercano se limita a darle una mirada cansina a Oliver. ¿Qué pasa hombre? Habla conmigo…

-Quiero que veas algo y luego te contare todo. Con eso Oliver se dirige al escritorio y toma el expediente sobre Megan Wilson y se lo entrega a Digg. Luego espera que el soldado termine de leer y ver cada fotografía que muestra la vida de Felicity, la vida que han creado para ella como Megan Wilson.

Oliver continua confiándole los detalles de su reencuentro con ella en QI hasta su situación actual -Diggle…es ella. Estuve con ella. Pero la perdí otra vez y necesito recuperarla. Solo confió en ti para que me ayudes. Con el corazón en la mano Oliver deja que cada una de sus emociones saliera a la luz.

-¿Qué esperamos? Diggle se limita a preguntar retóricamente con una mirada determinada en su rostro. –Vamos por nuestra chica.

Con un asentimiento táctico ambos hombres se ponen en movimiento. Si era necesario desatarían una guerra para recuperarla. Esta vez nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino. Ya se la arrebataron una vez y no lucharon por ver a través de la ilusión y la pérdida. Basta decir que había llegado la hora de hacer lo que debían de haber hecho desde el principio. Buscar a Felicity, recuperar a su chica.

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback_ **

Era asombrosa. Esas eran las palabras que llegaban a su mente cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella, su esposa. Para Oliver Queen aún era algo increíble el simple pensamiento de que Felicity Smoak haya aceptado ser suya.

También recuerda con diversión que debe pensar en la barra entre sus apellidos, porque claramente ella no iba a aceptar dejar de lado el apellido de su madre como muy bien le explicó entre balbuceos cuando discutieron el tema de los apellidos antes de la boda. Pero aquí estaba, marido y mujer. Compañeros de vida y de trabajo.

Oliver carraspea en voz alta para llamar su atención en la pequeña oficina del departamento de IT de la cual su chica de los miércoles se había negado a dejar. Las innumerables propuestas que él había ofrecido para elevar su posición dentro de la empresa no habían sido pocas. Pero tan terca como era, estaba empeñada en demostrar desde abajo su valía dentro de la empresa aunque ahora portara el mismo apellido que colgaba en el edificio.

-¡Oliver! Felicity exclama al notar por fin la presencia de su esposo en su oficina. Su rostro automáticamente se ilumina y se levanta para encontrarse con él a medio camino. –Hola. Dice al estar envuelta entre sus brazos.

Oliver agacha un poco su cabeza para conectar con su mirada. Siempre lo hacía porque a pesar de los altos zapatos de tacones que acostumbraba utilizar Felicity nunca pasaba de su barbilla. –Hey…Su susurro en respuesta sale como una caricia sobre sus labios justo antes de darle un suave beso que rápidamente se torna en apasionado, cosa común entre ellos cada vez que están juntos.

-Hora de ir a casa señora Queen. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia le ayuda a ponerse el abrigo y a tomar sus cosas para poder al fin dar por terminada la jornada.

-Sabes que nunca me cansare de escucharte decir eso ¿verdad? le dice Felicity mientras van en el ascensor.

-Y yo nunca me cansare de decírtelo. Señora Queen. Con esa última afirmación recorren su camino por el vestíbulo de Queen Consolidated en un agradable silencio.

En mitad de camino en su ruta se encuentran con Diggle que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a la mansión Queen. –Hey Digg. Saluda Felicity al llegar a su lado. – ¡Hoy tengo antojo! ¿Podemos ir a buscar una Big Belly Burger?

-Si señora Queen. Se burla John de Felicity por su afición por ser llamada señora Queen.

Felicity al notar su tono burlesco le saca la lengua en respuesta. –Oh cállate y consígueme que comer.

-Pensé que esa era tarea de tu esposo. “Señora Queen”. Sigue con el juego una vez instalados en el auto emprendiendo la marcha hacia el restaurante de comida rápida.

Oliver se limita a verlos y disfrutar de su obvia camarería. Agradecido de que Felicity pueda contar con Diggle. Estaba sobre todo agradecido porque desde hace días que no la veía ni la escuchaba tan animada como ahora. Estaba considerando seriamente planear algo para ellos solos pensando que eso aliviaría la obvia tensión que arrastraba pero al parecer fue algo pasajero. Tal vez después de todo la carga de trabajo que no había sido poca le estaba pasando factura.

Pensándolo bien, si era una buena idea seguir y hacer una pequeña escapada de todo. Ambos se lo merecían. Con esa idea en mente busca la mano de Felicity junto a él y se la lleva a los labios para depositar un pequeño beso allí. Felicity le regala una sonrisa y sigue absorta en su conversación con Diggle mientras él sigue perdido en sus pensamientos.

Así hicieron su trayecto hasta Big Belly Burger para pedir una orden para llevar. Porque siendo realistas ambos querían llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. El motivo de la impaciencia de ambos era por razones muy diferentes. Desde hace días Felicity confirmó que podía ser aún más feliz de lo que ya era. La noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, tanto así que lo primero que sintió fue una ansiedad paralizante pero no por miedo, más bien inseguridad a lo que ese descubrimiento significaría en su futuro. Pero luego se reprendió a sí misma y se concentró en la creciente alegría que empezó a desbordarse de su corazón.

Si bien su antojo de una Big Belly Burger era real, sus planes no solo implicaban otra simple cena. Su “antojo” más apremiante era contarle a Oliver la noticia acerca de lo que habían logrado crear gracias a su amor. Por esa razón, quería recrear uno de los momentos más significativos de su relación, quería recrear la noche de su primera vez juntos, cuando hicieron el amor. Solo esperaba que sus compinches Raisa y Thea hayan dejado todo listo como lo planearon desde temprano en la mañana.

-Ya llegamos, nos vemos mañana Diggle. Se despide Oliver antes de salir del auto y extenderle la mano a Felicity para ayudarla a salir.

-Adiós Diggle. Con una última sonrisa en respuesta al asentimiento de despedida de John, Felicity toma sus cosas y sale del vehículo.

-¿Quieres que nos instalemos en la cocina? Pregunta Oliver con las bolsas de comida señalando la cena.

-No. Quiero que cenemos en nuestra habitación. Contesta ella.

-Bien, déjame ir a la cocina por unos platos y te alcanzo en la habitación. Le indica Oliver.

-¡Perfecto! Aprovechando esos minutos, Felicity se va rápidamente al cuarto para ponerse algo un poco más cómodo y atractivo, ya que la noche prometía, conociendo como conocía a Oliver y su forma de expresar sus emociones iba a necesitarlo.

-Felicity… ¿Qué? Un estupefacto Oliver observa a su alrededor. Alternando su mirada entre la mesa en la esquina con dos velas y la hermosa mujer parada a su lado. -¿Estamos celebrando algo? Pregunta algo inseguro por si acaso se habrá olvidado de alguna fecha importante.

-Bueno…Con tono sugerente Felicity termina de acercarse a Oliver, retira la bandeja con su cena para ubicarla en la mesilla que tan atentamente le había preparado. Luego vuelve hacia Oliver y suavemente posa sus manos en sus fuertes hombros, recorre lentamente sus contornos hasta entrelazar sus manos en su nuca. –Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero primero, vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

-De acuerdo. Oliver se deja arrastrar por su famélica esposa.

Cuando están en sus lugares Felicity comienza una charla incesante sobre su día. –Entonces Bart intenta inventar una de esas excusas que resultan tan poco creíbles, de esas que no funcionan conmigo porque gracias a ti conozco las más absurdas y por eso te llevas el premio a las peores excusas que he escuchado en mi vida. Felicity se está riendo a carcajadas para cuando termina de contarle la historia a Oliver.

-Fe-li-ci-ty… CARIÑO. No me quejo pero me estas matando aquí. Le ruega Oliver muerto de curiosidad.

-Pensaba que la impaciente por resolver los misterios aquí era yo. Ves que no es nada fácil controlarse. Se jacta Felicity pero en el fondo los nervios están tomando el control de ella.

Con semblante serio Oliver se acerca para sostenerle las manos. –Sabes que puedes contarme todo ¿verdad? para reafirmar su punto le besa los nudillos delicadamente para que con ese gesto perciba la devoción infinita que siente por ella.

De repente Felicity rompe a reír sin control, cada vez que intenta tomar aliento para comenzar a hablar la risa se impone impidiéndole darle la noticia. Oliver al verla piensa en todo tipo de cosas cada vez más asustado por lo que le puede estar pasando a Felicity.

Felicity siente fluir las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y lo catártico del momento le da un poco de alivio de la tensión acumulada de la que ni siquiera era consciente.

-Oliver…hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace días, pero no sabía cómo, y para mí eso es algo sin precedentes porque siempre estoy hablando de cualquier cosa sobre todo con insinuaciones que no vienen al caso mencionar ahora y…Dice Felicity poniendo sus manos entre las suyas protectoramente sobre su estómago. – ¡Vamos a ser padres!

-Oliver… Después de la noticia los minutos pasaban como en un reloj de arena, suspendido el tiempo, haciendo que el silencio fuera insoportable para Felicity. Oliver por su parte estaba perdido en la cantidad de emociones que sentía, el conflicto era tan grande que no sabía ni como expresar la más elemental.

-Hace unos años... Comienza Oliver. –Cuando no tenía noción de las cosas que hacía, de las personas, de prácticamente nada que no fuera yo, una noche de fiesta decidí regresar temprano, había bebido pero no tanto como usualmente era mi costumbre, mi madre que regresaba hacia su habitación desde la cocina me encontró en el pasillo, al mirarme ella supo sin necesidad de decirle nada, lo que había oculto en mi corazón…el vacío. Esa noche me dijo que no me preocupara, que cuando llegara el momento iba a llenar ese vacío con lo más valioso en el mundo. Yo no le hice caso y deseche sus palabras sin darle importancia. Con lágrimas en sus ojos Oliver se aferra el rostro de Felicity y le dice con reverencia. –Ahora lo sé... Tú acabas de llenar lo poco que quedaba de ese vacío Felicity… ¡GRACIAS!

Un beso, luego otro y otro hasta que comenzaron a reír los dos por tanta felicidad.  
…TE AMO. Susurra Oliver  
…TE-AMO. Exclama con intensidad.  
… ¡TE AMO! Termina por gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡SHHH OLIVER! Para por favor. Dice Felicity aunque su alegría le impide que grite también a los cuatro vientos su felicidad.

-Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Oliver le responde y guiado por una energía nerviosa levanta a Felicity de su asiento para hacerla girar en sus brazos con ímpetu.

-Oliver basta que me mareo. Le pide Felicity.

-Perdóname, perdóname cariño ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? Pregunta preocupado con el corazón acelerado por la posibilidad de haberle dañado a ella o al bebe.

-No seas tonto Oliver, solo me estaba mareando un poco con tantas vueltas… Acariciando su rostro con ternura por su preocupación Felicity le ofrece sus labios para un beso delicado para transmitirle con este todo su amor.

Luego de ese beso Oliver se deja caer de rodillas y reverencialmente extiende sus manos encima de su estómago queriendo con el simple acto alcanzar a su bebe, de él y de Felicity. –Hola hija…

-O hijo. Le rebate Felicity con una sonrisa.

-O hijo. Continúa Oliver. –Tu mamá y yo te amamos mucho. Juro que vas a ser muy feliz, te lo prometo.

-Oliver. Felicity acaricia la mejilla de su esposo con ternura mientras con su otra mano entrelaza sus dedos con los de Oliver y se los lleva hasta los labios para depositar un tierno beso en ellos. El deseo toma posesión de inmediato entre ellos, la tensión ya familiar se va construyendo en sus cuerpo demandando lo que solo pueden obtener al unir ambos cuerpos en uno.

Oliver carga a Felicity en sus brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella con tanta intensidad que hace que le dé un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Tantas han sido las veces se ha entregado a él que cualquiera pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrada a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su forma de hacerle el amor, pero no, aún se emocionaba igual que la primera vez.

Con una calma que no delata las ansias de su cuerpo Oliver comienza a desvestirla, a donde sea que miraba, se sorprendía como la primera vez. Llego un momento en el que la vista y las manos no fueron suficientes para sentirla, por eso sus labios se unieron al recorrido que ya se había iniciado y el que pensaba hacer por el resto de sus días.

-Te amo Felicity…Entre cada beso o caricia Oliver susurraba esas palabras, era más fuerte que él.

-Oliver, quiero sentirte… ¡Por-fa-vor! La suplica Felicity y sin esperar a que Oliver le obedeciera empieza a despojarlo de su ropa con impaciencia. Todo el día había estado esperado por este momento y ya estaba al límite de sus ganas. Pero Oliver sostiene sus manos por encima de su cabeza y le impide seguir desnúdalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me detienes? Le grita Felicity estupefacta por la acción de Oliver.

-Fe-li-ci-ty… Déjame amarte así, ya tendremos toda la vida para hacerlo de todas las formas que quieras, como quieras y cuando quieras, pero hoy, en este momento…quiero entrar en ti lentamente, quedarme enterrado tan profundo para sentir cada parte tuya. Felicity…quiero ser parte de ti por horas, días, años, toda la vida. Suspira Oliver sobre tiernos sus labios.

Ella deja que las lágrimas de dicha se derramen y Oliver las seca con sus labios. Luego roza las comisuras de su boca hasta alcanzar de lleno sus labios para besarla plenamente. Renunciando luego a las pocas ataduras de su control Oliver sigue besándola y esta vez sus lenguas se entrelazan en un baile sensual y decadente pero más que eso, lleno de pasión.

Con un movimiento inesperado Felicity logra zafar sus manos del férreo agarre de Oliver y las guía directo hasta la vigorosa erección de su esposo. Cuando sus manos comienzan a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad la excitación de Oliver quien deja ir sus labios para soltar un gemido entre angustia y placer.

-Guíame hasta tu calor cariño. Esas palabras fueron dichas en el oído de Felicity pero fueron directas hasta su centro que ya estaba más que chorreante de excitación.

Felicity conduce su muy excitado pene hacia su entrada resbaladiza, rozando primero la hinchada cabeza del pene de Oliver para restregar un poco de su húmeda en ella, a lo cual Oliver no pudo evitar mover sus caderas en busca de más haciendo que ambos gritasen por el éxtasis.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban perlados de sudor por el esfuerzo de contenerse. La excitación en la cúspide tomando control de su deseo. Sus dedos entrelazados igual que sus corazones que latían aceleradamente desmintiendo el ritmo pausado con el que se seguían acariciando. La espera ya no era una opción por lo que sin más y de un certero empujón Oliver se clava hasta lo más profundo de ella, sintiendo el momento exacto en que sus pelvis entraron en contacto. Los segundos siguientes ninguno se atrevió a moverse, se limitaron a sentir y a disfrutar el inmenso placer que sus cuerpos estaban gozando.

-Ya no puedo esperar. Muévete por favor. Implora Felicity con voz ronca.

-Impaciente. Le dice levantando una ceja delatando cierta burla hacia la desasosiego de su esposa. Pero no la hizo esperar y con un giro de caderas sale y entra de su ardiente centro con suavidad.

Felicity que no controla su placer siente como va alcanzando poco a poco la cúspide placentera que tan bien conoce. Percibe como se construye su clímax con furor en lo profundo de su centro y Oliver lo siente también cuando su sexo comienza a succionar su erección con avidez.

Oliver lleva sus manos hasta el voluptuoso trasero de Felicity y aprieta para levantar su cuerpo para que se encuentre a medio camino con sus vigorosas penetraciones que van tomando ímpetu por lo aproximado de su orgasmo.

-Déjate ir cariño. Le pide Oliver sin esconder su rostro para poder admirar la belleza de sus facciones mientras viven su orgasmo en conjunto.

-¡OLIVER! Grita Felicity entre olas y olas de placer aplastante.

-¡Mmmm…Siiii…Fe-li-ci-ty! Exclama Oliver con voz ahogada por el placer a la par que siente como su orgasmo recorre desde la base de su columna hasta su hinchado pene para luego salir expulsado fuera de su cuerpo mientras sigue adentrándose en Felicity con potentes empujones llevando su simiente hasta lo más profundo.

Las respiraciones jadeantes no se hicieron esperar, poco después se acomodaron en un agradable y confortable abrazo. Sucumbiendo a la tranquilidad de la inconciencia sin necesidad de palabras, sus cuerpos ya se habían comunicado de la forma más plena y perfecta que conocían…había hecho el amor.

* * *

 

 

**_Presente_ **

Megan llevaba horas cronometrando los turnos de vigilancia de los guardias de la casa, estaba segura que la serpiente venenosa de Isabel había impuesto esos horarios. Cada 15 minutos entraba un guardia a la habitación para registrarla u observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lo que los muy idiotas no sabían era que aunque se habían llevado sus tabletas, laptop y todos los dispositivos que usualmente utilizaba para estar en línea, estos no eran los únicos que tenía y que podía utilizar.

Con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato Cheshire se concentró en seguir con su trabajo. Gracias a su reloj inteligente el cual pasaba desapercibido para sus ignorantes vigilantes, Megan estaba ubicando a Oliver, porque sabía en sus huesos que si alguien podía ayudarla ese era él. Lo frustrante era que este parecía no estar en un lugar fijo y cuando por fin lo localizaba tocaba que entrase el guardia de turno.

Megan esperó a que se iniciara nuevamente la rutina desde el momento en que la puerta se cerraba, esta vez Megan se concentra en algo diferente logrando casi al instante localizar con precisión a Oliver. Luego que se aseguró de haber enviado su mensaje se instaló tranquilamente a esperar, su momento se acercaría…y al parecer más temprano que tarde porque Oliver ya estaba en camino y eso no lo dudó ni por un segundo.


	16. Circunstancias

Oliver abre sus ojos y fija su atención directamente en busca de Diggle con la pregunta " _¿Dónde estamos?_ " escrita en su rostro.

-Aún nos queda media hora de vuelo hombre. Diggle sigue con lo que estaba haciendo mientras Oliver había estado descansando, armaba y comprobaba municiones sobre todo el armamento para su pequeña excursión.

Desde que iniciaron el viaje Oliver estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que el cansancio fue mayor y tomó factura de su cuerpo. En sus sueños por otra parte estuvo más que activo de ser posible, todos y cada uno enfocados en lo que haría para recuperar a Felicity. Pero ahora que volvía a estar alerta vuelve a su memoria la conversación que tuvo con Anatoly momentos antes de despegar de la pista de aterrizaje privada de la hermandad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Le pregunta Anatoly a Oliver por teléfono. Tenían unos minutos en un tira y afloja con esa pregunta como única línea de comunicación.

-Ya te lo dije. Responde escuetamente Oliver por quinta vez.

-No, no me lo has dicho, te has limitado hacer lo que a ti te ha dado la regalada gana Oliver. Tu guerra esta diezmando nuestros hermanos y no puedo permitirlo. El caos de los muelles por ejemplo, su orden era clara pero con tu vendetta personal dejaron escapar a quien más me interesaba…China White ¿Qué me dices sobre eso?

Encogiéndose de hombros aunque no podía verlo Oliver le responde –Tuvo suerte, no lo hará la próxima.

-Tienes razón sobre eso. Ahora escúchame bien, crees que te gobiernas solo porque has demostrado ser más que un integrante de esta hermandad y por el respeto que te tengo te permitiré que recuperes a tu mujer. Pero cuando esto acabe, te quiero eliminando a La Triada ¿Entendido? Exige Anatoly con voz autoritaria.

-Entendido. Sin despedirse Oliver corta la llamada y se adentra en el avión donde Diggle y unos cuantos agentes de ARGUS, cortesía de Lyla quien cuando se enteró de lo sucedido se negó a que su esposo fuera a una misión suicida sin apoyo. A lo largo de esos años la esposa de Digg había ascendido en dicha agencia de seguridad, ganando la más alta posición como directora de la misma.

-Oye Diggle, comienza Oliver que la verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo que digamos para conversar con su amigo las cosas importantes.

-Te entiendo hombre. Mira, este no es el mejor momento para hablar y puedo esperar a salir con vida de esto para tener todas las charlas que quieras, solo me gustaría que me asegurarás algo. Le pide Diggle.

Oliver asiente para que continúe con lo que le va a pedir.

-Que cuando esto acabe te olvides de esa vida hombre, ese hombre que forma parte de esa hermandad no es el Oliver Queen que conozco, ese es alguien más, algo más y sé que en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo hombre honorable que alguna vez llame hermano y del cual Felicity se enamoró, no pierdas de vista eso que la hizo enamorarse de ti en primer lugar, ni siquiera por su recuerdo, esa será la clave para recuperarla. Termina por decirle Diggle.

-¿Incluso aunque no recuerde amarme? Pregunta Oliver algo inseguro dejando relucir un poco de su más grande temor.

-Créeme hombre, aunque no recuerde ni tu nombre, sea Felicity o Megan como dices que se llama ahora, esa mujer te ama. Con una sonrisa Digg se encamina hasta llegar a su lado y le una leve palmada en la espalda como apoyo, luego se ubica en su asiento a esperar en aterrizaje.

Con eso en mente Oliver sigue el ejemplo de su amigo y vuelve a instalarse en su asiento a esperar… "Voy a recuperarte Felicity…aunque deje de llamarme Oliver Queen".

* * *

 

_**Flashblack** _

Felicity iba caminando algo apurada hacia la oficina de su esposo en el imponente edificio de Queen Consolidated. Ella había decidido darle una sorpresa a Oliver para que almorzaran juntos, esa idea comenzó a rondar en su mente desde que lo vio salir de la misión en la mañana.

A Felicity le quedaba muy poco para que diera a luz a su hijo y las ganas de tenerlo en sus brazos aumentaban con el pasar de los días. Asimismo tenia un deseo aplastante de no alejarse de Oliver, era tanto así que si fuera por ella se escapaban a algún lugar ellos dos solos para esperar la llegada de su bebe, que llegaría en menos de dos meses.

-Hola Rachel ¿Como estas? le pregunta Felicity a la AE de Oliver, quien podía vislumbrar a través de los ventanales acristalados de la oficina de su esposo. Pero este estaba hablando por teléfono tan concentrado que no prestaba atención mas allá de su escritorio.

-Muy bien Sra. Queen...digo Sra. Felicity. Se corrige al instante Rachel puesto que Felicity le ha insistido muchas veces para que la llame solo por su nombre. Siendo honesta consigo misma no le gustaba que la llamasen Sra, Queen porque le hacia pensar en la imponente Moira Queen, que aunque no la haya tratado la sensación de aprensión siempre la dominaba, aunque no sabia muy bien por que.

-Descuida Rachel, se que lo intentas ¿Oliver está muy ocupado? Pregunta Felicity si despegar la vista de su esposo.

-No, no para nada señora. el esta por terminar su llamada. Pase, no se preocupe, estoy segura que el señor se alegrara verla. Le anima Rachel.

Con un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento se encamina hacia la puerta y va directo hasta pararse frente al escritorio de la impresionante oficina de Oliver. Cuando este se da cuenta de su visita se apresura a terminar su llamada para saludar a su chica como corresponde.

-Cariño. Oliver se levanta de su asiento para darle una apropiada bienvenida a su esposa. -Que sorpresa! me encanta que hayas venido, pero ¿por que no me avisaste? hubiese dejado a Diggle contigo.

-No seas exagerado Oliver, llegue muy bien, no me vez. Además, fue una decisión espontánea. Le responde Felicity para luego darle un beso que calme su absurda preocupación, la que seguro estaba apunto de decir.

-Y me gusto la sorpresa, sabes que si. Pero debes estar un poco mas consciente, ya casi nuestro hijo estará con nosotros y no debes de andar sola, por corto que creas pueda ser hasta un paseo por los jardines de nuestra casa. Entendido. Le explica suavemente Oliver conociendo muy bien que a Felicity no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes.

-Sabes que no te haré caso ¿verdad? Se burla Felicity aunque en el fondo sabe que el tiene razón. -Bueno, vine a buscarte para ir a almorzar juntos, así que señor Queen, usted será todo mio por la próxima hora.

Oliver le sonríe con todo el amor reflejado en su mirada. -Vamos señora. Soy todo suyo, pero para toda la vida. Le promete Oliver y para sellar dicha promesa besa sus labios con reverencia, veneración, ternura e infinito amor.

Felicity se aferra a su esposo uniendo sus manos en su nuca y acaricia con suavidad los cabellos que rozan el cuello de la inmaculada camisa blanca que complementa el traje gris que llevaba puesto y que se ajustaba a su poderoso cuerpo a la perfección.

Felicity y Oliver terminan el beso en busca de un poco de aire pero continúan abrazados con el deseo aun latente por todas la emociones que despertaron en sus cuerpos.

-Mejor camina, o te llevare a la casa y no saldremos de allí en días. Jadea Oliver tratando de recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

-No sería mala idea. Replica coqueta Felicity con voz seductora.

-Vas a ser mi muerte mujer. Pero no hay ninguna decisión que escoger. Con gusto dejaría que acabaras conmigo. Dice Oliver.

-Jajajaja. Te amo tanto Oliver. Pero tienes razón, vamos que me muero de hambre y nuestro hijo también porque no me da tregua. Agarrados de manos salen de la oficina para irse a almorzar.

-Nos vemos en un rato Rachel. Se despide Oliver.

-Adiós Rachel. Sigue Felicity de camino al ascensor.

-Buen provecho. Adiós Sra. Felicity, Sr. Queen.

""""""""""""""""""""..."""""""""""""""""""""""

El odio es un sentimiento tan profundo que alimenta a otros tantos como la aversión, disgusto, repulsión o enemistad. Pero este no era el caso de Slade Wilson.

Para Slade el odio solo alimentaba algo muy simple... venganza. Muchos dirán que la venganza no es mas que una revancha en contra de alguien, otros por otro lado le llaman justicia. Y este era el caso de Slade.

Desde hace años que esta en la sombras observando, planificando su siguiente acto vengativo en contra de Oliver Queen. Al parecer eliminar a sus padres del cuadro no fue suficiente para menguar la rabia que sentía por ese chico pero este se encargó de darle el arma perfecta...su amada esposa, una chica con gafas de bibliotecaria para nada el tipo de chica que idealizaba para Queen, pero al parecer esta era especial y por ende causara mayor sufrimiento cuando la arrebate o bueno, cuando la vida se la arrebate.

Tomando su celular hace la llamada que pondrá inicio a su venganza contra Queen.

-¿Todo listo? Pregunta sin esperar que la otra persona le contestara.

-Queen ya salió y su esposa se quedó en la casa con el ama de llaves rusa. Le responde el hombre que desde hace semanas vigilaba todos los movimientos de Queen por ordenes de Slade.

-Perfecto, pueden continuar con lo planeado. Ordena Slade con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-De acuerdo señor.

Después de eso no quedaba más que esperar la noticia de la trágica pérdida inminente de la familia Queen.

""""""""""""""""""..."""""""""""""""

-Sabes que no es mi culpa que sirvan porciones microscópicas en esos restaurantes... Iba diciendo Felicity en el auto de regreso a la oficina desde Big Belly Burger donde habían tomado un segundo almuerzo para ella y el bebe.

Diggle por su parte en el asiento del conductor compartía una mirada sardónica con Oliver por el retrovisor como respuesta a la justificación de Felicity, quien actualmente se estaba comiendo un servicio de papas fritas, su segunda, en el asiento trasero.

Esta al ver la secreta mirada de los dos amigos le suelta un manotazo a Oliver en el muslo para que no se burlen de ella. -Digg...Te aconsejo que no te burles ¿o quieres que hable con Lyla esta noche?

Irguiéndose en su asiento, Diggle traga profundo puesto que la ultima vez que Felicity se quejo con Lyla por sus burlas tuvo que dormir en el sofá por dos noches seguidas.

-Cariño...Comienza Oliver para despistarla pero ella no cae tan fácilmente.

-Tu no me hables. Y sigue comiendo sus papa con devoción. -Por que los hombres no pueden ser como las papas fritas, aunque pensándolo bien si que se parecen un poco. Ustedes son deliciosos si los fríen bien, cuando los pican toman la forma perfecta y cuando los devoras se vuelven trizas en tu boca...Felicity sigue con su parloteo entre mordiscos y Oliver abre la boca para hacerle notar las connotación sexual de lo que acaba de decir pero preocupado por su integridad física opta por mantenerse callado. En eso se escucha el timbre de su celular y como naufrago en busca de un salvavidas, contesta la llamada viendo en el identificador que es de la oficina.

-Hola Rachel ¿que sucede? Pregunta Oliver

-Señor Queen...Dice su asistente con voz temblorosa.

Oliver al escucharla y para no alarmar a Felicity comparte una mirada con Diggle y continua hablando discretamente -¿Si?

-Señor ha pasado algo, la mansión...Tomando una respiración profunda Rachel continua -Llamo el detective Quentin Lance del SCPD, la mansión se incendio, necesitan que usted vaya inmediatamente.

Oliver deja que la información se asiente en su cerebro. El sabe muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero no podía hacer que su cerebro aceptara lo que eso depara para su familia.

Oliver corta la llamada y le indica a Diggle que se detenga un momento. -Felicity...

Ella lo mira en espera a que le comunique lo que esta pasando.

-Escúchame muy atentamente, necesito que vayas con Diggle a buscar a Thea al colegio ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero ¿por que? ¿que pasa?

Sin responder le dice a Diggle -¿Puedes por favor llevarlas con Lyla? Oliver espera que este asienta en confirmación a su petición -Luego te necesitare en la mansión.

-¿Oliver? Cuestiona Felicity algo enojada por como la ignoro mientras conversaba con Diggle.

-Escucha cariño, paso un accidente en la mansión, se incendio y debo ir, no se que paso exactamente pero no te quiero allí.

-¿Pero? ¿y Raisa? ¿ella esta...? el impacto de la noticia la hace protestar inmediatamente sin dudar -Voy contigo.

-Fe-li-ci-ty. No puedes venir, piensa en el bebe ¿por favor? le suplica Oliver con voz suave.

Con eso Felicity no podía discutir, aunque desde lo mas profundo de su ser quisiera plantarle cara e ir con el.

Apretando su mano ligeramente Oliver se despide de ella y le da un beso suave en su frente, demorándose unos segundos de mas. -Te esperare en la mansión Queen. Con eso baja del auto y ve como este se aleja sabiendo muy bien que Felicity lo esta mirando con preocupación desde el asiento trasero.

Después de verla alejarse Oliver hace señas para detener un taxi y le indica la dirección de la mansión Queen.

Cuando llega al lugar el caos que observa a su alrededor es indescriptible, las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos se escuchaban por doquier, asimismo las ambulancias y la policía circulando dentro y fuera de la propiedad...Para Oliver todo era tan surrealista y abrumador, que no supo en que momento bajo del taxi y se paro enfrente de los escombros que ahora era su hogar.

Luego de unos minutos, un escalofrío recorre su columna sacándolo de su estupor y se acerca al policía mas cercano a el. -¿Disculpe?

El policía al reconocerlo le presta atención al instante. -Señor Queen, el detective Lance quiere hablar con usted. Por aquí.

Dócilmente Oliver lo sigue sin discutir el ¿por que debería hablar con Lance?

Este al ver acercarse despide al agente que estaba a su lado y lleva a Oliver a una parte mas tranquila si es que había alguna. -Queen...

-Déjese de rodeos y dígame lo que pasa Lance. ¿Donde esta Raisa? la persona que me informo no me dijo nada sobre ella y tampoco la veo alrededor.

-Lo siento mucho Queen pero no han podido dar informes de nadie que estuviese adentro. Comienza Lance.

Oliver pregunta -¿Raisa?...

-Están buscando en los alrededores, posiblemente pudo escapar y estar en algún lugar de la propiedad pero hasta ahora no han habido resultados. Dice Lance con pesar.

-Pero... Cuando Oliver iba a hacerle mas pregunta se acerca uno de los bomberos que claramente estaba había estado en el interior tratando de apagar los retos del incendio.

-Detective... Lance camina hasta estar a su lado y escucha atentamente lo que le dice al oído. Oliver ve el intercambio y cruza mirada con este percibiendo con claridad lo que pasa.

-Queen, acaban de encontrar unos restos, debemos esperar las pruebas de lugar para confirmar una identificación. Y con una seña le niega la obvia petición que esta apunto de hacerle. -No puedo dejarte ver el cuerpo, lamentablemente no es reconocible y créeme hijo, no es una imagen que quieras guardar. Lo siento mucho Queen. Dándole una palmada en la espalda Lance se aleja de Oliver para que tenga algo de privacidad.

A lo lejos Oliver divisa como sacan una bolsa negra y una lagrima se escapa a pesar de su férreo control. Luego ve a Diggle acercarse a el. -Háblame hombre...

Oliver niega suavemente porque no estaba seguro de que no se le quebrara la voz. -¿Felicity?

-Estaba muy preocupada cuando la deje con Lyla, Thea no entendía nada pero Felicity dijo que ella se encargaba. Cuando termina pregunta -¿Estas bien?

-Lo estaré... ellas necesitan que lo este. Dice Oliver.

-Vamos. Ya no hay que puedas hacer por ahora. Le insta Digg, tendrian que esperar los resultados de las pruebas tanto de la morgue como de los bomberos, primero regresaron a la ciudad en completo silencio y luego buscaron en casa de Diggle y Lyla a Felicity y Thea para ir a instalarse en un hotel del centro, aunque Lyla les ofreció quedarse con ellos.

Una vez instalados Thea quedo rendida, ya había caído la noche y aun no tenían confirmación de nada pero todos sabían que habían perdido a su querida Raisa.

Casi a la media noche Oliver recibió la llamada por parte del detective Lance, quien quiso comunicarles el la noticia.

Sin necesidad de palabras Felicity le abrió los brazos para acunarlo en su pecho, donde las lagrimas silenciosas se desbordaban de los ojos de ambos por la perdida. Mientras estaban abrazados en su dolor su hijo comenzó a dar fuertes pataditas, pareciera que sentía el dolor de sus padres y quería hacerse presente, esto les hizo pensar que si en ese momento de sus vidas la tristeza los acompañaba no debían dejarse arrastrar por siempre, en la vida siempre es mas oscuro antes del amanecer y así seria para ellos. Pronto habría una amanecer para ellos.

""""""""""""""""""...""""""""""""""""

Al día siguiente, en las afueras de los Glades unos agentes de la SCDP encontraron un cuerpo con el cráneo hecho trizas. En las sombras otro hombre se alejaba del lugar guardando en su discreta gabardina de color negro el cañón de una pistola 9 milímetros con silenciador.

-Esta hecho señor D. Es el escueto mensaje que se escucha a millas de distancia en los altavoces de un oscuro despacho de oficinas.

Slade Wilson aplasto la copa que sostenía encima de su escritorio. La rabia que le invadía por lo que escuchaba no era fácil de controlar, para estas horas esperaba haber recibido una noticia diferente pero por los fallos de otros...eso quería decir que para que las cosas salieran como el quería debe de idear un nuevo plan y llevarlo a cabo el mismo de ser necesarios porque definitivamente Oliver Queen ya había tenido suficiente felicidad en su vida, era hora de que sufriera de la forma mas miserable y el se encargaría de eso.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

Oliver y Diggle estaban en las afuera de la propiedad donde Slade Wilson tenía retenida a Felicity.

Un equipo de vigilancia había hecho un barrido de los limites del lugar, instalado puestos para los francotiradores y enviado unos drones que les dieron vistas parciales de los vigilantes de la casa porque no pudieron acercarlos lo suficiente sin ser descubiertos. Lo que si encontraron fue una especie de cobertizo sin vigilancia, la mayoría de los hombre se encontraban próximos a la casa. Aprovechando esto decidieron entrar a la propiedad y esconderse allí hasta poder localizar un punto ciego que les permitiera la entrada a donde estaba Felicity.

Cuando Diggle y Oliver se colaron en el cobertizo lo que encontraron ahí los dejo sin habla.

-Oliver, ¿eso es? pregunta Digg estupefacto.

-Si John. Es el Queen Gambito. Oliver le confirma al ver los restos del yate en el cual zarparon sus padres por motivo de su aniversario y del que nunca regresaron. Esto no era posible pensaba Oliver, ni las autoridades de la Costa de China donde naufrago pudieron encontrar nada y ahora sabia el ¿por qué? Pero eso sólo significaba una cosa... Slade Wilson estaba relacionado con la muerte de sus padres y él iba a averiguar ¿por qué? puesto que esta vendetta no podía ser por el rencor de una simple aventura con quien en algún momento fue su prometida.


	17. Batallas

-¿Qué piensas hacer Slade? pregunta Isabel luego de escuchar tranquilamente que Oliver Queen estaba acampando en las afueras de la propiedad con un pequeño ejército.

-Dejarlos que disfruten de la estancia. Es la escueta respuesta de Slade

Decir que estaba sorprendida seria quedarse cortos pero muy bien sabía que no podía ni debía contradecir los planes de Slade. El hecho de que Queen haya entrado a sus dominios solo era otro indicativo de que era lo que Slade Wilson quería que pasara. Pero la pregunta en cuestión seria ¿que planeaba hacer una vez se enfrentasen cara a cara? y la respuesta a eso solo la tenía él.

Por su parte Slade tenía otras cosas en mente. Levantándose de su cómodo asiento se posiciona enfrente a su escritorio de madera para enfocar su mirada en Isabel. -Sé lo que estarás pensando y te lo advierto, no tendré compasión de ti si interfieres con mis planes.

Con esas palabras de despedida sale del lugar para ir a buscar a su querida esposa. Como siempre, era su costumbre, desearle los buenos días.

Slade emprendió el camino con paso seguro en dirección hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Megan. Aquellos que deambulaban por el pasillo automáticamente se hacían a un lado para cederle el paso a su imponente y temible jefe. Una vez que llaga a la puerta correcta irrumpe sin molestarse en tocar.

Megan estuvo inquieta toda la noche. Desde la madrugada sentía una energía nerviosa recorrer la estancia y no sabía si interpretarlo a su favor o no. Cuando ve a Slade no pudo evitar saltar ligeramente por la sorpresa de su entrada, puesto que esperaba a cierto hombre muy diferente a Slade Wilson. Basta decir que estaba harta de ver su cara petulante y su actitud de rey del mundo.

-Hola querida ¿Cómo estás? le pregunta afablemente Slade.

Megan sin contestar se levanta de su asiento para ubicarse detrás del respaldo de la butaca como barrera entre ellos.

-Ven querida, acompáñame a dar un paseo. Le invita el pero sabiendo que de fondo era una orden de la cual no aceptaría ninguna negativa de su parte.

Megan al verlo dar un paso hacia ella decide seguirle la corriente. Aunque acerca su mano tentativamente se arrepiente casi al instante al sentir el fierro agarre que este le da a su mano, casi doloroso para que no se escape. Luego ubica su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-¿A dónde me llevas Slade? pregunta ella siguiendo su pausado caminar.

Slade no se molesta en contestar. Hablando con un tono tan pausado como su comportamiento Slade relata algunas características de las pinturas que llenan por doquier el corredor en donde ha decidido detenerse. Al parecer Slade tenía en mente relazar un monologo sobre arte. Megan escuchándolo con cierta incredulidad no termina de entender cuál es la finalidad de todo esto. Si es que hubiese alguna explicación.

-Te preguntaras ¿por qué te traje aquí? ...Aunque no lo creas, me siento obligado hacer esto por ti. Sí, no estés tan sorprendida querida. Es lo menos que puedo darte, bueno, considerando lo que está a punto de pasar o más bien a punto de terminar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-O vamos, no te hagas la idiota. Niega con la cabeza Slade con cierto tono de decepción en su voz. Ambos sabemos que eres más inteligente que eso. Ya sé que sabes todo. No todo en realidad pero lo fundamental.

-Entonces cual es el juego en todo esto. Si sabes que ya no puedes mentirme, ni manipularme, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Con una carcajada sin humor Slade agarra a Megan con crueldad por su mandíbula -Hay es donde te equivocas, esto no es ningún juego. No, no, no, no...Esto es una promesa. Una promesa que hace años jure. Jure acabar con Oliver Queen y gracias a ti estoy a punto de lograrlo, lástima que no estarás para verlo...llevársela.

-!NO! Grita Megan. Lanzando un cabezazo hacia atrás para liberarse del guardia que había intentado doblegarla para llevársela.

-No te lo voy a permitir. Le dice ella con convicción.

-Eso no depende de ti. No estás en posición de exigir nada querida, nunca lo has estado. Con esa frase final se aleja de ella sin mirar atrás.

-!Slade! Le grita Megan intentando liberarse de los hombres que la acorralaron inmediatamente Slade se dio la vuelta para irse, probablemente a emboscar a Oliver.

En el forcejeo, Megan evita un codazo dirigido a su cara levantando su brazo izquierdo como palanca de bloqueo contra su atacante, intencional o no, para luego destrozarle la nariz con su palma dejando vía libre para golpearlo en un objetivo más certero y contundente. Golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, lanza una patada directa a sus testículos.

-Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí. Se voltea Megan al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Isabel Rochev. Olvidando al hombre que estaba retorciéndose de dolor a sus espaldas.

-Aléjense muchachos. Le ordena ella a los guardias. -Pero no se alejen mucho, voy a necesitar que desechen la carga luego de acabar con ella.

-Ja ja ja ja. Se burla Megan. -No mientas Isabel, la única razón por la que los necesitas es porque no eres rival para mí. Mírate... Siempre recibiendo órdenes como una inútil dependiente sin autoridad verdadera.

Megan estaba muy consciente de que enfurecerla no era la mejor estrategia pero no pudo evitarlo. Si bien iba a iniciar una pelea con esa psicópata, que mejor que dejarse llevar y liberarlo todo, incluso su odio por ella. La cara de rabia de Isabel compensó con creces cada palabra. Con su sonrisa más petulante le planta cara en espera del golpe, el cual sabía muy bien que vendría...

Cada una girando alrededor de la otra buscando algún punto débil que atacar dándose por vencidas en su idea puesto que su entrenamiento no le retaba a menos. Decididas a infringir el mayor dolor posible a su contrincante, Isabel arremete de frente, queriendo golpear a Megan en el rostro. Anhelaba que esta fuese despreciada con solo mirarla.

Pero Megan captó rápidamente sus deseos malsanos, se protege a si misma usando a su favor la velocidad con la que se acerca hacia ella y da una vuelta de cuerpo completo e le permite impulsar a Isabel, con un simple golpe, contra la pared más cercana.

-Te voy a destrozar Perra. La insulta Isabel al sentir como fluye la sangre de su nariz.

-Querrás decir...Perra con Wifi, distinción que no se aplica en tu caso. Ya sabes, como apenas sabes encender tu teléfono. Se jata Megan sin ningún pudor.

Esta vez Isabel cambia de táctica. Golpea con una serie de patadas que rápidamente Megan trata de esquivar pero en un descuido por no quedarse acorralada contra el pasillo es golpeada en el costado derecho haciendo que pierda momentáneamente el equilibrio. La situación es aprovechada inmediatamente por Isabel, en ocasión sí logra golpear a Megan en su rostro de un revés.

El brillo de maldad en su mirada era tan crudo, puro odio en manifiesto que hasta ese momento es cuando Megan se da cuenta realmente de que todo este tiempo ha estado viviendo con Diablo, respirando, literalmente, justo en su nunca.

Las cosas se estaban tornando irremediablemente hacia el límite. Ambas mujeres estaban decididas a acabar una con la otra. Pero en vista de la necesidad de Megan por ir a ayudar a Oliver _Si es que no era demasiado tarde_ piensa ella, decide liberarse de una vez por todas de Isabel.

Debido a la sorpresa o tal vez a la suerte, no sabría decir, Megan le lanza un pequeño dispositivo adherido a su reloj, bendito sea este y su aspecto inofensivo, hacia Isabel. Cuando este tiene contacto con su cuerpo, Megan exclama alto y claro las palabras "Rojo" y ve con satisfacción como cae al suelo el cuerpo inerte de Isabel al recibir una pequeña _bueno, tal vez no tan pequeña_ descarga.

Sin perder tiempo se aleja de allí sin mirar atrás.

En su cabeza su único pensamiento giraba en torno a un hombre. "Oliver… Oliver…. Necesitaba encontrar a Oliver"

* * *

 

_**Flashblack** _

La mañana, para Felicity empezó como cualquier otra. Un beso de buenos días de su esposo. Darse la vuelta en la cama y volver a dormirse por un rato más, que terminó convirtiéndose en horas. Volvió a abrir sus ojos mucho tiempo después de la partida de Oliver a la empresa, en donde tendría seguramente tendría un día lleno de reuniones y papeleo, mucho papeleo. Así que si más opción, se levanta de la cama, atendiendo el llamado de su vejiga que estaba a punto de reventar cortesía de su pequeño o pequeña, pensamiento de indecisión que siempre le hace sonreír. Pero muy pronto, en unos días sabrían por fin que Dios les regaló.

Luego de atender sus asuntos, asearse, vestirse con un vestido cómodo puesto que no aguantaba, ya en esta etapa de su embarazo ropa de ningún tipo ajustada y menos ropa interior, dato que Oliver había sabido aprovechar en múltiples ocasiones, y sin ninguna queja de su parte.

Como no tenía muchas cosas que atender, decidió instalarse en el salón del loft que Oliver había comprado, luego de lo sucedido con la mansión Queen. El lugar era hermoso y ciertamente ella se había enamorado de su nuevo hogar, no obstante, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y tristeza por todo lo que habían perdido…

Para despejar un poco su mente de esos pensamientos triste, toma su tableta de la mesita de café ubicada a su lado, se acomoda un poco más en el sofá y toma la manta ligera ubicada en el respaldo como cobija. Entre tanto la chica que les ayudaba con la casa le trae una bandeja con algunos bocadillos para entretenerse.

Felicity estaba viendo algunas cosas del trabajo en su tableta, aunque seguramente a Oliver no le gustaría saber eso, cuando escucha la puerta principal. Asomando su cabeza por encima de su hombro para ver quien es exclama con alegría al ver a Thea acompañada por Diggle.

-Ehhh… ni lo pienses, no se te ocurra levantarte. La reprende Digg al verla intentar ponerse de pie para recibirlos.

-¡Jhon Diggle, Ni se te ocurra tratarme como a una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse!

-¡WOW! Entonces es verdad. Dice Thea mirando a Diggle que trata, fallando irremediablemente en ocultar su sonrisa.

-Oh no, también le dijeron a Thea. Se lamenta Felicity, sin saber cómo sentirse, enojada o mortificada.

-Bueno, no me culpes a mí, esta vez fue tu esposo quien se fue de chismoso y comentó sobre tu "voz mamá oso".

Felicity se cruza de brazos y resopla de la incredulidad. –No puedo creerlo. Entre tú y Oliver, pensé que te comportarías como el adulto que eres… y que lo controlarías. Termina la frase crípticamente.

-Bueno, Fel… No te enojes con él. Intervine Thea yendo a sentarse a su lado. ¿Cómo está mi sobrina o sobrino querido? Pregunta sabiamente para desviar el tema de la posible reprimenda que estuviese ideando Felicity.

Y al parecer funciona porque Felicity se concentra en acariciar suavemente su pronunciado estómago. Cualquiera diría estaba embarazada de gemelo por el tamaño de la misma. –Está bastante activo desde temprano. Parece que ya quiere salir a conocernos…

-Y nosotros a ti también pequeño. Completa la frase Thea dando un tierno beso en su protuberante barriga de embarazada.

-Oye Felicity, ¿Ya almorzaste?

-Si Digg, tuve un desayuno tardío pero… Responde a la pregunta de John que estaba en la cocina sacando varios envases de unas bolsas que había traído consigo.

-Entonces en ese caso no te importara que Thea y yo devoremos todo esto…sin ti. Dice él a sabiendas que el grito de protesta de su parte no se haría esperar. Y bien supo no decepcionarlo el grito ahogado que dejo escapar Felicity.

Otro grito se volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas pero esta vez el tono fue muy diferente, fue claramente un grito de dolor. –Felicity… Diggle va corriendo para estar a su lado, olvidando todo lo demás, excepto ella y su bebé.

-Ummm… John, creo que alguien quiere salir a saludar. Dice Felicity dejando escapar una risa que al final se convirtió en una muesca de dolor por la fuerte contracción que sintió en ese preciso momento.

John ocupa el lugar de Thea, quien sostenía el cuerpo tembloroso de Felicity y le pide a Thea con tono apremiante pero calmado que busque las cosas de Felicity y el bebé que tenían preparados desde hace semanas.

Por otro lado atendiendo a la mirada suplicante de Felicity toma el teléfono en mano y empieza a marcarle a Oliver al celular. Pronto se da cuenta que es inútil, este no contesta y no puede seguir esperando para llevarla a la clínica de Starling como tenían programado hacer. –Hey, hey…será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento. Le comenta John pero al ver si intento de protesta se apresura a aclararle que continuara llamando a Oliver a la oficina y al celular para avisarle.

Pero al parecer las cosas no estaban a su favor, cuando sus intentos siguieron sin dar resultado. La cara de preocupación de Thea y de Felicity por igual tenía John casi tan desesperado como ellas por contactar con Oliver. –John…Ahhhhhh. Una fuerte contracción la hizo doblarse de dolor en el asiento trasero del vehículo donde Thea se aferraba a su mano para darle un poco de su fuerza. Así llegaron al Starling General donde las enfermeras, diligentemente se apresuraron a llevarse a una muy desesperada Felicity en silla de ruedas hacia el área de partos. No sin antes exclamarle a Diggle con voz ronca en medio del dolor -Oliver… Oliver…Necesito a Oliver.

"""""""""""""""""""…""""""""""""""""""""

Oliver ajeno a lo que pasaba con su esposa, había decidido dar un paseo: primero que todo para alejarse de la oficina y segundo para despejar un poco su cabeza del trabajo. Estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente. Estas últimas semanas, en su mayoría pendiente de Felicity, había menguado su energía.

Por ejemplo, una de las tantas reuniones que tenía pautadas para el día, no terminó del todo bien, puesto que tuvieron que posponer una importante compra de una patente, perteneciente a nada más y nada menos que a su competidor Industrias Kord, quien no estaba dispuesto a una negociación fácil y rápida.

Entre tanto recorrido, Oliver terminó en el departamento de IT, en la antigua oficina de Felicity, en el piso 18. Ahí lo encontró Diggle más de una hora después de que hubiese dejado a Felicity en el hospital.

Un dormido Oliver, teniendo aparentemente un muy buen sueño, si... Definitivamente la sonrisa en su rostro era una gran señal, le dio la bienvenida. Pero bueno, John lo necesitaba alerta así que sin ningún preámbulo lo golpea fuertemente en el hombro.

-¿Ah…? Exclama Oliver de un salto, sintiendo al instante un intenso tirón en su cuello por la mala postura en la había acomodado su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-¡Demonios hombre! De todos los días tenías que escoger, precisamente hoy estas tomando una siesta. Reprocha Diggle pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por su amigo. No quería que este se perdiera uno de los días más importantes en su vida.

-¿Por qué Digg? ¿Pasó algo? Pregunta Oliver aún algo somnoliento. No obstante, al mirar a John a la cara lo supo. Era Felicity.

Así que sin necesidad de más palabras, ambos hombres salen disparados de la oficina. Oliver desesperado por llegar al hospital a encontrarse con ella y Diggle persiguiéndolo a él para encaminarlo en la dirección correcta.

Oliver no quiso perdió el tiempo, hizo su recorrido a la planta baja por las escaleras de emergencia. No tenía paciencia ni el tiempo para esperar el ascensor. Tampoco gastó energía en comprobar si John lo seguía, sabía que sí. Porque Oliver Queen estaba seguro de que podía contar con su amigo y hermano John Diggle, hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

 

**_Presente_ **

-Oliver… Diggle se acercó a donde estaba su amigo debatiendo la mejor manera de entrar a la casa en busca de Felicity.

-¿Qué sucede John? Le pregunta Oliver alejándose de los otros hombres.

-Me informa el grupo de exploración que Slade está de camino hacia nuestra dirección. Comunica la información John no sin mostrar cierta sospecha del por qué su enemigo parecía saber exactamente quienes estaban en su propiedad y dónde.

-¿Crees que lo ha sabido desde que llegamos? Debate con él.

-No lo sé. Creo que es una posibilidad. Me pregunto por qué no nos mandó a matar desde el momento en que supo que pusimos un pie aquí, en su propiedad. Dice Diggle algo pensativo en las razones por las cuales Slade Wilson hacía lo que hacía.

-Da igual, de nada nos sirve tratar de descifrar a ese hombre. Alerta a los demás, que todos estén preparado para el ataque. Le pide Oliver a Digg pues que no creía que Slade se encaminaba a su encuentro para una simple conversación.

En las afueras boscosas de los límites de la propiedad se escucharon algunos disparos, clara señal de que los hombres de Slade estaban cada vez más cerca del campamento improvisado que habían armado Oliver y sus propios hombres.

-¡Todo el mundo, alerta en sus posiciones! Grita John con voz de mando. –Quiero los flancos más próximos en vigilia, no dejen que nada ni nadie más se acerque.

-Tal y como lo hablamos: ustedes serán el equipo de despeje, deben ir hacia la casa y limpiar el camino para nosotros. No sabemos cuántos hombres quedaron dentro de la estancia pero si su jefe viene hacia aquí eso nos da una ventaja con la que no contábamos. Explica Oliver a los hombres con los que planeaba la infiltración hace unos minutos antes de la interrupción de Diggle. – ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Muévanse!

Con esas últimas órdenes Oliver se pone en movimiento y va a acompañar a John. –Digg, necesito que seas quien dirija el equipo que ira a la casa. Busca a Felicity por mí. No confió en nadie más para llevarla a casa además de mí.

-No tienes que pedirlo dos veces hombre. Sabes que la defenderé con mi vida de ser necesario. Responde Diggle.

Ambos se dan la mano en señal de despedida, dejando a Oliver con una última mirada que transmitía más que suficiente. Luego, cada uno se integra al grupo de hombres que les corresponde. A fin de cuentas, sabía que podía contar con John Diggle, hasta el final de sus días.

Oliver se detiene enfrente de su comitiva. Dispuesto a librar una despiadada guerra. Esta pelea ya se había pospuesto años y hoy era el día en el que le podría fin. En sus manos estaba acabar con el hombre que les causó tanto pesar y sufrimiento a su familia. Y tal vez, mañana fuese el día en el que esté encaminado a recuperar su felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos los aquellos que le han dado la oportunidad a esta historia. Ya casi se acerca el fin de lo que ha sido mi primer intento de escritora. He aprendido una o dos cosas y espero que con las siguientes historias, créanme... habrá más, puede darles mucho por lo que seguir amando a Olicity.


	18. Chapter 18

 

**_"Quiero... Proteger, amarte, valorarte. Eres especial más allá de la razón siempre atesorada en mi corazón"._ **

En sus manos, en sus manos, en sus manos...Ese era el pensamiento taciturno de Oliver. Aunque para ser prácticos, más bien en sus pies radicaba su oportunidad de reunirse a tiempo con Felicity.

En el asiento trasero del coche que actualmente lo conducía hacia el Hospital General de Starling Oliver imaginaba todas las cosas que pudo haber cambiado para no estar actualmente en esa situación. Y su perturbación se reflejaba cada vez que agitaba de arriba abajo su pierna, signo claro de su estado nervioso.

La salida apresurada del edificio de Queen Inc. no contribuyó para nada a evitar su aceleración ni a contrarrestar lo que pasaba por su mente. Los pensamientos de reproche estaban en primera fila, muy seguidos de la inseguridad de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer tener la familia que seguramente estaba luchando por llegar al mundo, por vivir.

-Ya basta hombre, desde aquí puedo ver el humo que genera tu cerebro de tanto pensar en "¿Y si?". Felicity no necesita que te estés reprochando nada, ella solo quiere que este allí… y te aseguro que vas a estar con ella. Expone Diggle con tono eficaz.

Oliver le devuelve la mirada a su amigo en el espejo retrovisor desde donde Diggle lo había estado observando atentamente.

Las palabras no servirían ya de nada más que para alargar la tortuosa espera así que en un acuerdo tácito ambos guardaron silencio hasta terminar las pocas calles que quedaban para llegar al hospital.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de emergencias del Hospital General del Starling Oliver apenas aguantó que el auto se detuviera para saltar de su asiento y gritarle a John -Gracias Diggle… Jamás hubiese podido lograrlo sin ti hermano.

Digg simplemente sonrió en respuesta y siguió conduciendo hasta el estacionamiento con ganas de no perderse lo que pasaría a continuación.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""…"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Ahhhhhhh Diossss! esto es muy parecido a aquella vez en la que tuve que lidiar con un spyware en mi sistema pero con la diferencia que con este sí di mi consentimiento y de muy buena gana si me lo preguntas ¿No me iba negarrrrrr...Terminó gritando Felicity en medio de su balbuceo para continuar luego como si nada.

-Digo, no es como que si tu hermano no se hubiera parado si me negaba porque lo haría… Detenido, digo. Aunque pensándolo bien ya que estaba debíamos usarlo ¿verdad? he leído que si no puede causar mucho dolor y lo menos que quiero es que Oliver sienta algún dolor como el que estoy sintiendo yo ahora… ¡Ahhhhhhh!

-Gracias a Dios Ollie. Liberando su mano adolorida del agarre mortífero de Felicity esta vez es el turno de Thea para gritar de alivio al ver a su hermano aparecer jadeante en el marco de la habitación en donde habían instalado a Felicity.

La espera para que dilatara los centímetros necesarios para llevarla a la sala de partos se le estaban haciendo eternos a Thea.

Sin decir palabra alguna Oliver se acercó al lugar que hace unos instantes ocupaba su hermana.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… empezó él a dar disculpas incesantes, una tras otra a la par que se acercaba a darle tiernos besos en cualquier lugar de su rostro al que alcanzase.

Una jadeante Felicity le da la mirada más tierna que hasta el momento haya visto –Está llegando. Una solitaria lágrima, no de dolor sino de alegría se derrama de su ojo como muestra de las emociones aplastantes que transmiten ambos.

-Lo sé. Nuestro bebe está llegando. Sonríe Oliver al hacer eco de sus palabras mostrándole con su mirada lo agradecido por todo lo que ella representa para él… Su propia vida.

A veces en la vida las palabras, nunca son sufrientes para expresar lo que sienten las personas, aman, riñen, hasta odian pero siempre prevalece la más primordial de las manifestaciones de esas emociones…

Dar y recibir amor. Oliver y Felicity eran el perfecto ejemplo de lo que amor puede representar, estaban destinados a manifestar el uno en el otro la pureza de haber creado con su amor la vida de un ser que conocería de primera mano lo que esta significaba. Pero más que todo, Oliver y Felicity sabían que pasara lo que pasara, siempre contarían el uno con el otro. Retrasos incluidos.

**_Presente_ **

Sigilosamente, Felicity se trasladaba desde el ala Este de la casa donde había estado peleando con Isabel Rochev, o más bien en donde le había dado una paliza a Isabel, pensó ella.

Pero mientras más avanzaba, se dio cuenta, no tenia de que preocuparse puesto que al parecer todos los hombres que solían custodiar esa zona de la casa no estaba allí.

-¡Demonios! Si no están aquí, entonces… Vamos Felicity, tie… En shock por lo que acaba de decir sin ella misma darse cuenta se limita a tomarse solo un minuto para procesarlo. Luego, decide sin más demoras ir a la acción ¿Cómo? Con lo que mejor sabía hacer, resolver problemas.

Emprendiendo hacia una nueva dirección, su oficina, corre hacia allí con el supuesto de que si la mayoría de los hombres están junto a Slade, no será problema para ella deshacerse de unos pocos, si es que encuentra a alguno de ellos en su camino.

No le tomó mucho acercarse a su destino cuando los disparos se iniciaron no muy lejos de su dirección. Si no fuese por su capacidad de reacción, una de esas balas le hubiese bolado la cabeza. Aunque, no unos instantes después cuando intentaba entrar a la oficina para protegerse, sintió un fuerte dolor y una ardiente quemadura en la espalda, cerca de su hombro derecho.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a gritar del dolor cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sostenerla con ternura. -Hey…Te tengo… Escucha Megan el tierno susurro, el cual la tranquilizó sin saber muy bien por qué. Simplemente su instinto le dijo que confiara en quien quiera que sea el hombre afroamericano que la sostenía en sus grandes y musculosos brazos.

Fue su mirada lo que le permitió respirar con tranquilidad a pesar de fuerte dolor que sentía por la bala que ahora palpitaba en su espalda.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien Felicity… "Megan" iba a rebatirle sin dudarlo pero escuchar ese nombre se sentía bien, correcto…

-Soy Diggle. John Diggle, Oliver me envía. Le explica él a la vez que la ubica en uno de los sillones que están en la habitación, teniendo especial cuidado en no apoyar la herida en la superficie del mismo para evitar lastimarla más.

-¿Dónde está él? Necesito ir a su lado, ayudarle. Megan hace el esfuerzo de levantarse pero el aguijón de dolor le indica que no es una muy buena idea.

-Primero que nada vamos a curar esa herida que tienes aquí. ¿Sabes si hay algún botiquín de primeros auxilios aquí? Le solicita Digg diligentemente luego de haber comprobado que la herida había sido un tiro limpio.

–Mira, necesito limpiar la herida para poder cerrarla ¿de acuerdo? Después podemos ir hasta donde está Oliver.

-Seguro, todavía puedo sientir la bala dentro de mí. El sonrojo fue inesperado. Más aún, la sonrisa de Diggle le hizo notar que si bien fue una frase dicha acorde a la situación el sentido de la misma se podría malinterpretar por el doble sentido de la misma.

La mortificación pasó rápidamente gracias a la mirada de amor en su rostro y las palabras que le dice a continuación -Dios… sí que eres tú.

-Yo… Ella no sabía que decir. Si era honesta consigo misma, quedarse muda era algo sin precedente porque hasta donde ella sabía era una persona parlanchina. "Y Felicity Smoak también".

-Hey, hey, hey…Está bien, déjame curarte y después hablaremos de todo lo que quieras, incluso podrás preguntarme lo que desees ¿Si? Llegan a un acuerdo ya que el tiempo no estaba de su lado en esos momentos.

-En aquella puerta, al lateral de aquel estante hay un baño. El botiquín está en el gabinete de la derecha. Le explica Megan a Diggle quien regresa casi de inmediato con lo que necesita para ponerse a trabajar. No mucho después, si acaso unos pocos minutos en los cuales metódicamente y con el mayor cuidado posible recorta la blusa que llevaba y así poder retirar la tela pegada a la herida, desafecta la zona y cose unos puntos para detener cualquier sangrado.

-¿Soy yo o todo se escucha demasiado tranquilo?. Cuestiona Megan. -Tienes razón, la limpieza debe de haber ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con limpieza? Pregunta con interés.

-Bueno, Oliver me envió por ti y con órdenes expresas de limpiar la casa de arriba abajo. Así que si todo se siente tan tranquilo es porque sus hombres cumplieron con lo que se les exigió. Le explica John pero con cierta censura en su voz.

-¿Por qué siento que no estás de acuerdo con esas órdenes? Indaga Megan.

-No es que este en desacuerdo. Es que, si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría en Canadá, luchando mano a mano con mercenarios, de la mafia Rusia por cierto, para rescatarte, jamás lo hubiese creído. Pero aquí estamos. Y no me puede arrepentir por ello. Sé que no nos recuerdas y no espero que mágicamente lo hagas pero una vez le dije a Oliver algo que nunca tuve oportunidad decirte a ti.

-¿Qué es? Pregunta a la espera de sus siguientes palabras. -Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes y asombrosas que conozco y sé que siempre encontrarás tu camino a casa… Donde perteneces.

Los sentimientos que la abordaron al escuchar sus palabras fueron tan cálidos pero más que eso era de amor porque sabía que si no confiaba en sí mismo para recordar su vida con ellos podría confiar en este hombre para guiarla en cada paso del camino…

Pero más que eso, necesitaba a una persona en especial para estar a su lado en ese recorrido…

-Vayamos por Oliver.

-Si señora.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""-"""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Dice Slade observando el frente de hombres encabezados por Oliver.

–El imbatible Sr. Queen. Debo reconocer que te has librado toda una reputación. Silencio es la respuesta de Oliver para las palabras cínicas de Slade.

-¿Qué tal muchacho? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Se burla Slade con una sonrisa de suficiencia al referirse a todo lo que ha desencadenado la actual vida de Oliver, todo el sufrimiento y el dolor en la vida de Oliver.

Oliver se mantiene imperturbable ante su parloteo. Se limita a mirarlo atentamente y a no dejar que su sed de venganza nuble su juicio. Por su mente, no debía pasar ningún pensamiento más que el de acabar con este hombre, aquí y ahora. Por fin cumpliría la promesa que le hizo al recuerdo de Felicity, por todo lo que les arrebato, a ella, a él y a su familia. No tenía, ni quería tener que lidiar con algún resultado diferente. La alternativa, era impensable a este punto.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada qué decir? ¡MUCHACHO! Grita Slade en un repentino arranque de ira, perdiendo la falsa fachada de calma y tranquilidad que todos estos años había estado fingiendo.

La locura. Slade Wilson era la locura personificada, cada momento cada palabra que sale de su boca muestra los disturbios de su mente trastornada. Muchos dirían que es una enfermedad, explicarían que es una manifestación de los demonios internos que habitan en su ser, que lo ha carcomido por todos estos años, carcomido su conciencia hasta salir a la superficie. Pero hay quienes saben mejor, la locura es simplemente locura. En ese instante Slade Wilson era más que simplemente una persona perturbada, ese hombre rayaba los bordes de lo insano, entre locura y obsesión. Una persona como Slade que piensa en la venganza justificada en la justicia, no es más que un hombre creyente de ilusiones.

-No Slade, no tengo nada que decirte, solo acabaré con esto de una vez por todas. Rebate Oliver sin mostrar emoción alguna. Él sabía que la mejor forma de terminar con su rival sería siendo el hombre frío que el Bratva le había enseñado ser.

Slade deja escapar una carcajada sin humor ante las palabras de Oliver. –Oh, muchacho, será todo un placer hacerte sufrir. Niega brevemente en su cabeza como si estuviese hablando con alguien imaginario, aunque se podría decir que sí.

-¡Noooo! No lo entiende, él no te elegiría, no lo hizo antes menos ahora. Al acabar su pequeña charla consigo mismo, Slade dirige su atención nuevamente a Oliver, quien da la señal a sus hombres, desatando un infierno a su alrededor.

Por su parte Oliver no estaba dispuesto seguir escuchando delirios sin sentidos por parte de Slade, así que empieza a atacarlo con golpes coordinados. Aún con las balas siendo disparadas por doquier, hombres peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, nada parecía tocar a los dos contrincantes ubicados en medio del caos, los gritos, sonidos de huesos rotos y el bosque que los arropaba en medio de la noche.

-Tú me arrebataste todo lo que más amaba Oliver Queen y yo tengo el orgullo de restregarte a la cara el haber alejado de ti no uno, sino dos seres que amabas. Se jacta Slade frente a Oliver, quien al escucharlo vanagloriarse por la muerte de su segundo hijo y la ausencia de Felicity pierde el control tan preciado que había aparentado ante Slade y ante sí mismo, se da cuenta.

-Ahhhhhh. Oliver grita con furia y arremete contra Slade. -¿Por qué no me mataste a mí? Pregunta con cierto tinte de angustia a la par que sigue lanzándole puñetazos hasta que uno de ellos le alcanza en la mandíbula con toda la rabia existente en su cuerpo, sin importarle romperse los nudillos en el proceso.

Lo único que Oliver quería era hacerlo pedazos por todo lo que le había quitado. Por todos los momentos felices que le había arrebatado al llevárselos de su vida.

-Matarte era demasiado fácil muchacho. Hubiese sido misericordioso con la vida sin sentido que tenías. Explica Slade jadeante por el enfrentamiento. -Así que no podías morir hasta que hubieses conocido a la única persona especial para ti. No tenías derecho a morir hasta que hubieses alcanzado la felicidad. Solo entonces, después de haber sufrido la pérdida de quien más amabas de la misma manera que yo. Solo así, después de haber conocido la total desesperación… Solo entonces podía morir. Y ese entonces es ahora muchacho.

Slade intenta devolverle el golpe anterior a Oliver, impulsándose a sí mismo en un salta improvisado, cae justo enfrente de Oliver que bloquea con su antebrazo en puñetazo. Luego, Oliver se arrodilla, ataca a Slade impactando en su abdomen y con otra serie de golpes continuos le hace retroceder en su posición, hasta que termina por dejarlo tirado de una patada que le hace chocar fuertemente con la corteza de un árbol a su izquierda. Lamentablemente eso no es suficiente para detener a Slade quien vuelve con más ganas de hacer sangrar a Oliver.

Esta vez es Slade quien logra impactar a Oliver con una patada certera a su costado, un puñetazo para desequilibrarlo y una vez a sus pies lo patea hasta hacerlo rodar por el golpe.

Oliver, tirado en el suelo intenta recuperar el aliento a la vez que limpia su rostro al sentir la sangre correr por su labio y vuelve su atención para escuchar a Slade nuevamente hablar a la nada. -Si amor, lo sé. Lo haré sufrir un poco más. Lo suficiente. ¡NO! No merece tu compasión.

Ya de pie, Oliver pregunta ligeramente escéptico. -¿Con quién diablos hablas? No hay nadie ahí.

-¡CALLATE, Muchacho! Exclama Slade fuera de sí. Intenta tirar otra vez a Oliver golpeándolo en el tobillo para que pierda estabilidad y luego lo sostiene del cuello en un intento de asfixiarlo.

–El final se acerca para ti mucha… Slade no puede terminar la frase porque Oliver había podido sacar un pequeño cuchillo, el cual lo clava a ciegas para liberarse.

En consecuencia, Slade pierde fuerza en el dominio mortal que era su agarre en el cuello de Oliver. Sin inmutarse por la herida, Slade saca la navaja, que había logrado clavarse en su hombro mientras observa a Oliver de rodillas jadear por aire.

-Te equivocas Slade. Si alguien no saldrá de aquí con vida, ese serás tú. Son las claras palabras de Oliver en respuesta a las amenazas de Slade. Y sin más comentarios vuelven a enfrascarse en una batalla mortal, donde el único final posible para ambos contrincantes era la muerte. No había ninguna otra alternativa para tomar. Pronto, se dan cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo y energía que ambos están gastando.

Ambos eran adversarios igualados en combate e igualmente en su furia por acabar con el otro. Pero sin saberlo las cosas darían un giro que beneficiaría a uno de ellos.

* * *

 

Ya de regreso al claro del bosque donde habian acampado inicialmente Diggle se las ingenió para capturar aquellos que estaban del lado de Slade y con ayuda de Felicity contactaron a unos hombres extra para su causa, ya que las autoridades no era una opción en su caso.

Explicar la presencia de mercenarios de dudosa procedencia. Mafia rusa. Agentes especiales de una agencia inexistente. Cuerpos por doquier en la propiedad.

No, definitivamente contactar con la policía no era una posibilidad. Lo mejor que pudieron hacer, con lo que tenían, era contactar con sus medios a quienes limpiaran ese desastre.

Megan peina toda la zona a su alrededor en busca de Oliver. Pero no lo ve por ningun lado. No obstante, mira a algunas otras personas, y por su fachada no puede asegurar si es uno de los hombres de Slade o de los hombre que llegaron con Oliver. Sus caras ensangrentadas o serias no indican nada, así que se adentra más a la zona para tratar de encontrarlo.

Slade es quien la ve primero. La ventaja de ello hace girar pensamientos aún más insanos en la mente trastornada de él.

Luego, Oliver posa su mirada en Felicity, pero ya es muy tarde. Slade la había capturado para utilizarla como escudo enfrente a Oliver.

Megan intenta atacarlo pero su hombro lesionado le hace gritar de dolor ya que momentaneamente se había olvidado de la herida de bala en ella. Seguramente los puntos de sutura se habrán soltado por lo brusca de su fallida maniobra en contra de Slade, y por alguna razón piensa que Diggle no estará con contento con ella.

-Deja que se vaya ¡AHORAAAA! Demanda Oliver a todo pulmón.

-No, no, no, no, no, no muchacho. Me parece que aún no te has dado cuenta, ¡Tú no mandas aquí!. Yo soy el único que decido. Slade aplica un poco más de presión en el cuello de Megan.

–Siempre he sabido cuándo y cómo acabará esto para ti y tu preciosa Felicity o debería decir para mi encantadora esposa… Alardea Slade de la situación que ahora le beneficia a él y solo a él.

-Oliver, no te preocupes por mí. Megan intenta tranquilizar a Oliver con sus entrecortadas palabras.

Si bien sabe que su herida la ralentiza ante Slade, está segura de que puede ser de más ayuda, una vez se libere del fierro agarre de Slade. Si tan solo pudiera…alcanzar… Su tren de pensamiento sigue a toda marcha aunque Oliver no lo sepa.

Ella sabía desde un principio que presentarse en una zona donde obviamente se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea sin ninguna ventaja consigo no era una opción para. Después de todo era Felicity… Si, acepta para sí misma, ella era Felicity Megan Smoak y lo aceptaba aunque aún no recordase toda su vida siendo ella, pero quería esos recuerdos, Dios como quería recuperarlos. Con certeza, el primer paso para ello era terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza que la acechaba, que ponía en peligro la vida que quería recuperar a toda costa.

Con una súbita descarga de adrenalina, olvidando incluso hasta su herida, Megan impulsa su pierna hacia atrás, en el ángulo perfecto para impactar a su objetivo, las bolas de Slade.

Oliver aprovecha que Slade libera a Felicity gracias a su sorpresivo ataque o la intrepidez del mismo si le preguntaran a él.

Con laboriosa respiración de Megan como sonido de trasfondo, Oliver intenta golpear a Slade, primero se empuja así mismo para impactar en su torso pero este lo detiene.

-Nah muchacho. Niega Slade en modo casi paternal. -Siempre fuiste un hombre de aprender por las malas…Sobre todo para ti con las mujeres siendo tu mayor distracción.

-¿Y el tuyo sería? Pregunta Megan sarcásticamente al azar luego de clavarle a Slade un dardo tranquilizante, justo en el cuello.

Slade voltea a su espalda justo para ver el arma que aparentemente había ocultado bajo sus propias narices.

Ella y Oliver, de alguna forma lograron comunicarse lo suficiente para distraer a Slade, lo cual no fue esfuerzo alguno. Él con su palabrería hacia el trabajo completo.

Darse cuenta de que esta por ser acabado, despierta más rabia de la que ya había en su interior por Oliver. Por eso se lanza a desgarrar con sus propias manos cualquier parte que pueda alcanzar de Oliver.

Y un grito furioso queda en eso, un grito...

-Él nunca te quiso, no como yo. Esas son sus últimas palabras conscientes. Luego, queda la absoluta y oscura nada.

Oliver olvidándose de Slade, corre al instante junto de Megan, abrazándola como si su vida dependiese de ello.

–Felicity ¿Estas bien? Pregunta casi en un susurro.

-Sí, sí, sí. Pero su respuesta no parece penetrar en Oliver, que observa cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de alguna otra herida que la que ya notó en su hombro.

–¡Hey!. Ella toca suavemente su mejilla, casi sosteniéndolo lo cual resulta ser lo que necesita para salir de la bruma de preocupación que está pintada ahora mismo en todo su rostro.

-Lo siento. Oliver al ver su cara de interrogación se apresura a aclarar. –Lo siento, por estar todo sobre ti…

-Bueno, te imaginé diciendo eso bajo otras circunstancias. Sonríen ambos por el obvio doble significado escondido en esas palabras.

–Circunstancias muy platónicas, claro. Continúa Megan con la broma.

Por un momento se dan permiso para olvidar donde están y lo que lo llevo allí. Lo único que importa son ellos. Solo por un minuto, por ese instante al menos.

-¡OLIVERRR! Llaman a lo lejos.

-Creo que esa es nuestra señal. ¡Aquí Diggle!. Responde Oliver al llamado.

-¿Qué haremos con él?. Megan señala con su barbilla hacia el cuerpo inerte de Slade.

Oliver piensa por un momento. Debí matarlo por lo que ha hecho, por lo que nos ha hecho a nosotros. Pero en el fondo no puede, simple y sencillamente porque ella está allí, mirándolo como alguien diferente del monstruo que ha sido esos años sin ella. Estará condenado por su pasado, pero aquí y ahora tiene una opción, y esa es volver a ser mejor por ella. Para ella y Connor.

Diggle llega  junto a ellos, dando una mirada de refilón a Slade. –No sé ustedes pero yo estoy listo para salir de aquí. Y repite la pregunta anterior de Megan. -Así que… ¿Qué hacemos con él? 

-Tengo una idea. Responde Oliver.

–Pero ahora… Es tiempo de volver a casa…


	19. Avanzar

  
**_"La vida sólo puedes comprenderla, recordando el pasado. Pero para vivirla, debes mirar hacia el futuro". - Soren Kierkegaard_**

 -¿Segura que estas bien? ¿No quieres otro analgésico? Pregunta Oliver aun preocupado por Felicity y su herida de bala.

Ella le sonríe, su semblante enternecido por su evidente preocupación. Pero no quería moverse desde su actual posición en el cómodo sillón crema de la cabina del jet que los llevaba actualmente hacia Starling City.

–No, no será necesario, creo que con los dos que me hizo tomar Diggle fue suficiente. Su voz soñolienta era la prueba.  

-¿Me dirás si te duele? Insiste él con el ceño fruncido señal clara de impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que observarla.

-Ya que lo mencionas, si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. Le confía ella aprovechando que por primera vez están los dos sin presión alguna de que alguien los pueda interrumpir.

-Si eres tu quien pregunta… Lo haré. Afirma sin un ápice de duda. 

Megan siente de repente cierta incertidumbre por lo que quiere saber pero a la vez no. E ignora la voz lejana que le asegura que tal vez no es el momento adecuado. Pero pregunta de todos modos -¿Es real?

Por un instante Oliver se queda en blanco. No entiende a que se refiere con su pregunta pero al mirar su rostro lo sabe. Quiere saber si ellos son algo real. En el fondo entiende su vacilación por lo que va a pasar cuando se libren de Slade, quien en esos momentos se encontraba encerrado e inconsciente en una jaula en la cabina de equipaje del jet.

Oliver sacude ligeramente su cabeza y con eso despeja cualquier otro pensamiento ajeno a la maravillosa mujer sentada enfrente del él.

–Felicity. Lo sien…

Ella desestima rápidamente la disculpa que estaba a punto de darle por usa ese nombre. Por usar SU nombre. Asiente para que entienda que está bien decirle Felicity y le anima a que continúe con su respuesta.

Para Oliver su reacción fue el paraíso. Si no supiera mejor, diría que hasta podría llorar, pero al final del día quería conservar cierta hombría frente a ella. Ser su caballero de brillante armadura. Fuerte. Inquebrantable.

Cuando repite su nombre, es con confianza y convicción inigualable, al igual que su respuesta. –Podemos ser lo que quieras, en esta vida y en cualquier otra, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de dos cosas. La  primera: Tú y yo siempre, siempre seremos capaces de todo si estamos juntos…

-¿Y la segunda? Pregunta embelesada por Oliver.

-Que te amo… Él le sonríe con tanta adoración que es difícil de observarlo si cegarse. Pero son sus siguientes palabras las que cierran el trato para ella en su corazón.

–Y no hay nada más real que esto para mí. Termina Oliver su declaración sosteniendo sus manos para besarle delicadamente los nudillos.

-Oliv… Una lágrima solitaria escapa de su ojo sin poder controlar las aplastantes emociones que la invaden.  –Como quisiera poder recordar todo… Dice con impotencia incontrolable en su tono, la somnolencia olvidad de su cuerpo y mente.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!... Susurra Oliver, después de acercarse y arrodillarse a sus pies. –No voy a mentir y decirte que no me importa que no tengas todos tus recuerdos, pero Felicity… Aspira profundamente antes de continuar pero si alejar su mirada de la suya. –Quiero crear nuevos recuerdo contigo. Quiero construir una valla blanca, un pequeño huerto y un perro que pueda destrozarlo a cada oportunidad. 

Esa imagen logra sacarle una corta carcajada.

Oliver continúa con evidente alegría. –Quiero que estemos juntos los tres. Quiero que Connor tenga de vuelta a su madre. Y créeme, el te va amar, no importa qué.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? En esta ocasión Felicity no pudo ni quiso mantener a raya sus lágrimas. 

-Simplemente lo sé. No hay nadie que pueda romper el vínculo que existe entre tú y él. Connor te ha amado toda su vida, lamentablemente no pudo demostrarte su amor pero ahora podrá y no puedo no ansiar que sientas ese amor que ha guardado para ti.

-No quiero defraudarlo. ¡Dios! Espero que tengas razón. De verdad que sí. Explica su inseguridad por el pronto encuentro con su hijo.

-Ya verás que sí. Asegura Oliver besando su frente suavemente para después regresa a su asiento.

Pasan unos minutos en confortable silencio, cada uno sin dejar de mirar al otro pero perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Por último ella pregunta en un susurro casi inaudible. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Él sabe a qué se refiere y no negara que esperaba esa pregunta, sobre todo porque quería ser honesto, con ella y consigo mismo.       

–Porque creo en ti…

Con esa afirmación, ambos acuerdan descansar por lo que resta del viaje. Lo que les esperaba al llegar a Starling City no sería un paseo en carrusel. Ya habían pasado por suficientes choques para poder estar en su camino hacia allá, sin contar los encuentros y desencuentros pendientes en su destino.

Con una última mirada, Felicity cierra sus ojos y deja que la deriva se apodere de su mente. Oliver tarda más, prefiere admirarla dormir pero pronto su cuerpo cobra factura y pasa a dormir con el consuelo de que ella está ahí, a su lado. Donde pertenece.

 

””””””””””””””””””””””…………………………..”””””””””””””””””””””””””

“ _Dios… Es tan hermosa_ ” Piensa Oliver al admirar a Felicity dormir. El cansancio había hecho mella en ella y en él también pero se negaba a dormir más de contados minutos. Por eso se limito a contemplarla y no dejarla fuera de su vista. Aunque consciente de necesitar descanso su compulsión por protegerla era obstinada.

Por el rabillo del ojo nota un ligero movimiento que le hace a regañadientes hacer lo que se había negado hacer en sus instantes de reflexión, dejar de obsérvala. Al ver que es  Diggle quien está a su lado haciendo señas para que puedan conversar en la otra cabina, su intención era clara, no perturbar el plácido sueño de Felicity y agradecido por ello Oliver lo sigue porque tampoco quiere despertarle.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Oliver cuando se instalan en la segunda cabina del jet.

-Tenemos que habar de lo que pasará en Starling. Responde Diggle directo al grano.

La mirada en el rostro de Oliver indica que había estado pensando en cada una de las posibles respuestas que darle pero no estaba muy dispuesto a compartir ninguna, con nadie. Sobre todo con John porque cuando supiera cuáles eran sus planes o más bien a quien quería involucrar… no le gustaría.

-Vamos hombre, háblame. Estoy cansado ¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo has vivido en una, no sé cómo llamarlo, doble vida. Una doble vida de la que no sabía nada y…Hombre…

-¿Qué John? ¿Qué quieres que diga? Yo…Necesitaba una vía de escape. Tenía que sobrevivir. Era mi oportunidad de sobrevivir a una vida sin ella. Intenta explicarle a su mejor amigo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Rebate Diggle su explicación.

-No es una simple actividad que adoptaste como un pasatiempo común. Estamos hablando de la mafia rusa. No has pensado que tal vez no te dejaran. Y qué quizás no podrás salir nunca. No tan fácilmente como quieres al menos

-No sé qué quieres que haga John. Le dice Oliver abatido por el panorama que le pinta Diggle con sus preguntas. -Si te soy sincero, mi única preocupación ahora _ _siempre_ _ es Felicity y nuestro hijo. Exhala esa última parte en un susurro porque a pesar de sus palabras, Oliver sabe que la realidad que le espera fuera de ese avión era otra muy distinta. 

* * *

**_Pasado_ **

Horas… Oliver no tenía idea desde cuando las horas habían hecho tan pesadas. Incontables como en este momento. La impotencia, el sentimiento de inutilidad no era algo con lo que estuviese relacionado, no desde que había decidido seguir adelante y tomar el control de su vida. Pero ver a Felicity, en esta camilla, agotada pero aun esforzándose por traer al mundo a su primer hijo… No podía pensar en alguien más valiente y con la capacidad de mostrar tal fortaleza. 

-Vamos Felicity. A la cuenta de tres. 1…2…3 ¡Puja! Exclama la doctora entre las piernas de Felicity a la espera de la primera señal de que la cabeza de nuestro pequeño salga.

-Eso es cariño, tú puedes. Susurra Oliver en su oído para infundirle ánimos a su esposa. Si algo podía hacer era darle palabras de aliento.

 Los gritos. Las exclamaciones ahogadas. Incontables uno tras otro. Pero Felicity siempre le miraba con una sonrisa. _ _Dios… era la mujer más fuerte que alguna vez haya conocido_ _ Pensaba Oliver al verla dar todo su ser. Hasta que llegó el momento. La doctora no tuvo ni siquiera que decir nada. El llanto estridente inundó la sala de partos.

Oliver y Felicity, quien jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo, esperaron pacientemente a que las enfermeras hicieran su tarea de limpiar a su pequeño. Siempre acompañados de su melodioso llanto, si es que algo así existiese en el mundo. Aunque  para ellos si lo había.

Pronto la espera acabó y un pequeño, envuelto en mantas azul cielo, cortesía de su tía Thea, fue depositado en los brazos de la recién estrenada madre y bajo la atenta mirada del orgulloso padre.

-Hola mi pequeño… Mi hermoso niño. Susurra Felicity con la más dulce voz. 

 En ese momento y al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, tan similares a aquellas que en múltiples ocasiones solía decirle su madre, Oliver rompe a llorar. Sus lágrimas caen incontrolables, silenciosas de sus hermosos ojos azules, idénticos a los de su hijo que por alguna razón, tal vez empatía por las emociones que reflejaba su padre en ese instante, enfocaba su mirada gemela a la del hombre que le dio vida.

-Te amo Oliver Queen. Profesa con adoración Felicity. Amor por ese hombre maravilloso que sin temor a verse desvalido ante otros mostraba sus emociones tal cual, sin tapujos. Emociones que ella comparte en igual medida por esa personita que ahora aferraba en su pequeño puño uno de los dedos de su padre.  

Era tanta la fascinación que sintió Felicity que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de pura dicha. Oliver conociéndola como la conocía se sentía de la misma manera. Era casi surrealista como ellos habían creado a este ser tan perfecto.

Oliver estaba alucinado por el contraste de ser reducido casi a la nada por alguien más pequeño que él. Pero el sentimiento abrumador que invadía su cuerpo era a la vez vigorizante. Todo menos lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Pero entendía. Ahora sí que entendía…

* * *

**_Presente_ **

Starling city

“ _Dulce hogar_ ” pensaba Oliver al bajar los últimos peldaños del jet. El aterrizaje de unos minutos y definitivamente tranquilo contrastaba con la tensión palpable en el aire de la ciudad que los recibió.

Por un lado Felicity, su semblante cauteloso y cansado. Diggle, abatido por los que no sabía que vendría a continuación para ellos y él… Oliver no se permitía sentir mucho. Sus sentidos debían estar al cien por ciento en enfrentar el momento y las consecuencias de sus acciones. 

 La armada de Anatoly era una indicación clara de cuál sería el primer lugar al que debían ir. No lo hacía más fácil porque sin necesidad de ordenar el Pakhan de la Bratva le enviaba a seguir su mandato claramente. Ir ante él.

Conociendo a Anatoly como lo hacía, Oliver hizo una seña ligera a Diggle. Un acuerdo implicitito para no despegarse de Felicity.

Lo siguiente fue eliminar cualquier pensamiento que pudiese entorpecer su mente. A partir de ese momento no solo era Oliver Queen, él era alguien más, algo más que solo un hombre en busca de llegar a casa con su familia. Era el arma que había forjado en esos años de dolor.

Sin echarles otra mirada a esos hombres se da la vuelta para supervisar por sí mismo como desmontaban a su prisionero, cual animal en su jaula. El cuerpo sedado seguía sin señal de vida luego de su segunda o tercera dosis, no estaba seguro. Estaba claro que no quería tener que lidiar con ninguna sorpresa durante su viaje al complejo de Anatoly, así que sin preocuparse toma uno de los maletines de enfermería depositados desprolijamente con los suministros del avión, toma una jeringa, la carga con una buena dosis de _Zolpidem_ y se la clava sin cuidado alguno. Hasta cierto punto está harto de las personas interfiriendo en su vida. “ _Es mi momento de intervenir en la vida de los demás_ ” piensa sombríamente Oliver.

-¡Vámonos! Ordena y se va en dirección de los todoterrenos negros enviados por Anatoly.

Diggle y Felicity esperaban pacientes por Oliver pero al final este se fue en otro de los vehículos. La comitiva partió sin diligencias después de eso.

Mientras Oliver recurría a lo que mejor sabia, refugiarse en sí mismo y rehuir de los demás para enfrentar solo las situaciones que se le presentaban, Felicity estaba intranquila por su comportamiento. Diggle por su parte ya se lo esperaba.

-No te hagas un mundo en esa cabeza tuya. Le dice Digg al verla tan pensativa mirar por la ventanilla. –Oliver tiende a pensar que está solo en el mundo en cuanto a enfrentar consecuencias se trata. Dice siempre “ _Es mi responsabilidad_ ”. Imita o más bien trata de de imitar la voz de Oliver con cierta burla.

-¿Por qué? Se limita a preguntar. Con una ligera sonrisa por el intento de Diggle para aligerar el ambiente.

-Porque eso aprendió. Sé que no recuerdas esta vida pero así fue como lo conociste. Oliver se había hecho cargo de la empresa familiar, para él; fue un cambio drástico de joven impetuoso a hombre responsable. En aquella época debía cuidarse hasta de su sombra, no todos los que se acercaban lo hacían con las mejores intenciones. Sufrir la pérdida de sus padres, asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana pequeña y velar por el legado que representa el nombre Queen...fue demasiado. 

-¿Cómo gané su confianza? Quiere saber Felicity.

Diggle sonríe porque esta es posiblemente la respuesta más fácil que puede pensar. –Siendo tú.

Eso logra sacarle una sonrisa completa. –Seguro que no lo golpee muy fuerte hasta que dejó de ser tan cabezón.

-Eso también. Se ríe Diggle a carcajadas al imaginarse la escena.

–Pero es la verdad, siempre fuiste auténtica; le ayudaste a ver lo bueno de las personas que lo rodeaban pero sin caer en engaños. Tú fuiste quien le enseñó el camino. Y puedes volver a enseñarle. 

-¿Qué pasa si no…?. La vulnerabilidad con la que hace la pregunta rompe el corazón de Diggle. Felicity es familia y verla tan insegura luego de haber combatido prácticamente contra un ejército sin dudar le hace plantearse que tanto sufre internamente y no deja que nadie más vea. Aunque en este momento le este mostrando un pequeña pizca a él.

-A veces… no está mal no saber qué hacer. Para eso tienes a la familia. Somos tu familia, y estamos más que dispuestos a guiarte en la dirección correcta.

Después de esas palabras, ninguno comenta nada más. Llegan al  acuerdo simplemente con la mirada de estar a solas con sus pensamientos o tan aislado como se pueda estar en su trayecto hasta la guarida del jefe de la mafia rusa que los esperaba.

 

               ”””””””””””””””””””””””””…………………”””””””””””””””””””””””””””                                 

Oliver estaba igual o peor que Felicity. La conciencia o la poca que le quedaba no le daba tregua, lo  carcomía, lo devoraba en infinita oscuridad. Oscuridad con la que convivía. La diferencia era que no tenía a Diggle allí para aconsejarlo.

No se había sentido de esa forma, nunca. Admitiendo la verdad, hasta ese instante, no pensó, nunca, en las consecuencias de la vida que eligió en nombre de la venganza. Ni siquiera consideró tener un futuro diferente después de que asumió lo que para muchos será considerado inmoral.

Pero basta de pensar, se recrimina. Ya estaban en el lugar clandestino que servía de cede para la facción americana de la hermandad. Y para Oliver no tenía sentido seguir rebanándose los sesos pensando en lo que pudo o no combatir. No era una solución a sus preocupaciones inmediatas.

Sin más cavilaciones baja del vehículo. Esperando estaban Felicity y Diggle quienes llegaron sin demora al vestíbulo de la prominente propiedad alquilada por Anatoly seguidos por un grupo discreto de hermanos Bratva. 

-Por aquí Capitán Queen. Le indicó el mismo hombre que lideraba la comitiva desde el aeropuerto. -Ustedes también.

Oliver se congeló en su lugar. Sabía que Anatoly pediría ver a Felicity pero imaginó que le permitiría primero hablar a solas. Sólo ellos dos y luego...

Todos caminaron en una silencia comitiva. Se detuvieron a los pocos minutos ante una sobria e imponente puerta de madera con diseños  intrincados y tonos cobres. Oliver sostuvo el pomo de la puerta nada más detenerse su guía auto impuesto. No se molestó siquiera en tocar, ¿para qué? Su respetado Pakhan lo esperaba con urgencia así que bien podría entender su apuro. No obstante, procuró posar su mano en la espalda de Felicity, clara señal protección mezclada con pura y llana posesión.   

-Anatoly.

La respuesta a su saludo fue silencio. Algo inquietante para todos en la habitación.

Oliver esperaba muchas cosas menos la sonrisa de bienvenida por parte de Anatoly.

-Mi americano favorito. Anatoly se acerca a darle un abrazo a Oliver. Por lo que no le quedo más remedio que soltar a Felicity. Esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento, no este. Pero si era lo que le esperaba por lo que había hecho, no era definitivo. Con Anatoly nunca se sabe.

-Y aquí esta ella. La hermosa Sra. Queen. Debo decir amigo, ahora ella es mi americana favorita. Dice Anatoly con tono alegre. Después de esa efusiva bienvenida se acerca darle un abrazo a Felicity también, quien iba a rechazarlo pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Oliver decide aceptarlo no sin cierta tensión.     

Luego, centra su atención en Diggle. Cuya postura no delataba nada de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se observan y al parecer Digg pasa la prueba de miradas con Anatoly por que este asiente una vez hacia su dirección. Con ligereza regresa a su escritorio y sirve cuatro vasos con vodka. Oliver se adelanta y toma el su6yo sin siquiera un pestañeo. Felicity sigue su ejemplo, captando la sutileza de la acción. Diggle es el más resistente pero Oliver le extiende el vaso sin palabras, clara señal para que tomara el trago.    

-Bueno. Dice Anatoly satisfecho con sus invitados.

-Hablemos de negocios entonces. Mira directo hacia Oliver. -Los demás pueden esperar en las habitaciones que hemos preparado para ustedes. Espero que se sientan como en casa.

El mensaje tácito de la comunicación interna entre ellos es clara. Es momento de que lo dejen solo con Anatoly para que resuelvan entre ellos.

No obstante, Felicity tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer ella.

-No. Su voz autoritaria en lo único que se escucha en el despacho. –Lo que sea que vayan a discutir, en mi nombre. Prefiero estar presente. Si no les molesta por supuesto. Endulza la última frase con una sonrisa.

Cada uno de los hombres en la habitación muestra una expresión distinta. Oliver incrédulo a la par de Diggle con su sonrisa petulante y orgullo latente. Anatoly por otro lado, no sabe si ocultar el respeto que siente ante esta diminuta mujer pero que en espíritu les gana a los tres de ellos juntos.

-Bueno Sra. Queen, si ese es su deseo… ¿Oliver? Presunta Anatoly en espera de su aprobación.

-¡NO! La negativa sale con más vehemerencia de la necesaria para el espacio cerrado en el que se encuentran pero Oliver no puede ayudarse con esto. Ella no puede ver este lado suyo. No puede.

Diggle intervine tomando a Oliver del brazo, el contacto físico un llamada de advertencia. Pero Oliver lo rechaza con solo una mirada fulminante.

-¿Pueden dejarnos a solas, por favor?. Pide Oliver sin despegar su vista de ella. A él no le importa si está echando al mismísimo Parkhan del Bratva de su despacho. Aunque Anatoly parece no afectarle mucho, su risa de celestina lo delata.   

Digg espera unos segundos por el imperceptible asentimiento de Felicity. Si bien no teme que Oliver le haga daño físicamente, el lado emocional es lo que le preocupa, de ambas partes. Aun su camino es demasiado incierto y conociendo lo cabezota que son los dos, esto puede no ser bueno. Pero a la larga confía en que puedan solucionar esta disputa que esta por desarrollarse. Así que avanza hasta la puerta, cerrando con su suave clic.  

Y si por las miradas fuera, todo el lugar estuviese incendiado con ardientes e incontrolables llamas.

El cumulo de emociones al fin desbordado, las vibraciones en su más alta frecuencia pero en el fondo, familiar. Más común de lo que Felicity hubiese esperado pero inesperado para Oliver sentirlo después de tanto tiempo. Solo desea que hubiesen podido hacer esto en casa.

 

**_Continuará en 2018_**.


	20. Nuevas oportunidades

“ ** _Enfrentar la peor versión de ti es el miedo más paralizante pero un signo de victoria en sí mismo_** ”.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Oliver le pregunta a Felicity. Sus ojos clavados a su espalda como dagas por el enojo subyacente.

-Eso quiero saber yo. Lo enfrenta ella con la misma ira desmedida que expresa él con su mirada. -¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mí? Por si no lo has notado, estoy aquí, contigo. No solo porque las cosas son una mierda en este momento; sino porque quiero recuperar mi vida y eso incluye la toma de decisiones. Le explica como una maestra de primaria en clases.

Si son honestos, ambos, la ira es solo una de todas las emociones conflictivas que se mezclan en sus cabezas. El precio que deberán comenzar a pagar por las situaciones que siguen bombardeando sus vidas. Una tras otra.

Y cada palabra que se dicen, aumenta esa presión. Por eso, a segundos, Oliver se acerca a ella; a milímetros de su rostro, queriendo decirle… No, queriendo exigirle que se retire.

Sus respiraciones aumentan, consecuencia de sus latidos acelerados. Todo se confunde y ambos no pueden ayudarse a desacelerar esto que los rodea. Oliver mira sus labios; ella se muerde el labio inferior, queriendo, anhelando algo que no aceptará para sí misma, al menos no antes que él.    

Esos labios.

Megan sube su mano hasta su hombro, tan lentamente; casi con resistencia. Es como si su subconsciente la incitara a esa simple acción. Una acción que sin que ella lo supiera sería un cataclismo para ellos. 

Y así fue. Ella lo tocó y la compresa se rompió. Secretamente ambos querían que esto pasara. Querían volver a sentir los labios del otro, suaves, ásperos, rápido, lento; de cualquier forma humanamente posible.

Oliver guía sus manos en un arranque de energía desmedida hacia su hermoso y voluptuoso trasero, levantándola en el proceso hacia el escrito junto a ellos. La diferencia de estatura olvidada en lo más profundo de su cerebro, priorizando una única cosa, su conexión actual. Pero ella no se queda atrás, envuelve sus piernas en su cintura y aferra las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero aun sucia de su pelea con Slade. 

Algunos gemidos se tornan más urgentes y necesitados que otros. Aunque eso no es impedimento alguno para que continúen enredándose entre sí. Sus lenguas fieles testigo de ello.

Excitante como es, Oliver se retira primero jadeando por aire. Aire que no recordaba necesitar, no cuando la tenia así, cabello alborotado, labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos. –Yo… Lo siento.

Su frente cae sobre la suya. La besa una vez más, un beso simple comparado al anterior pero cargado de puro sentimiento.

-Yo también lo siento. Comenta Felicity. -¡Dios! Somos un desastre. Ambos rompen a reír de forma incontrolada. 

-No, yo soy el desastre. Confiesa Oliver pero su risa hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo con humor.

Megan percibe de él cierta aura de culpabilidad, para nada similar a la que ya había percibido anteriormente. Esta era una mezcla de derrotismo y fatalismo que empañaba todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que dirás algo como: “ _No soy bueno para ti… Mereces algo mejor_ ”? Pregunta ella alejándose de su toque para poder bajar del escritorio y ponerle fin a la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

-Porque es la verdad, Felicity. Todo es diferente de a como éramos antes. Soy diferente, deje de ser el hombre que era tu esposo, el hombre de familia que procuraba llegar a casa temprano para poder jugar con su hijo. Exhala las palabras no sin esfuerzo.

-¿Y qué pasa si quiero a ESTE Oliver?. Su mano se acerca a su rostro, gentilmente lo hace girar para enfrentar su mirada y que sepa que habla en serio. –Eres la clase de hombre que cualquier mujer querría, no lo ves… Desde el instante en el que nuestros caminos se cruzaron; has demostrado en cada pequeño momento, una y otra vez el amor que sientes por la mujer que fui, nunca te detuviste a señalar las fallas de mi nuevo yo. Aceptaste sin reservas a la nueva Felicity, la que tienes aquí, frente a ti…

Oliver inclina su frente hacia la suya, necesita respirar de ella. Ser uno con ella. Por eso no se contiene y deja que las emociones que lo inundan se reflejen en su mirada.

-Te amo, sin importar que… o en quien te conviertas. Siempre que me quieras a tu lado, allí estaré. Declara sin lugar a dudas.

Quien diga las palabras primero nunca importó para ellos, el hecho de sentirlo, es y será suficiente en cada escenario que se les presente.

-Entonces déjame estar aquí, para ti… Por nosotros. Le suplica a la vez que le exige no excluirla de las decisiones que tendrá en enfrentar, porque estaba segura que Anatoly planeaba algo que no les gustaría aunque igualmente tendrán que hacer. Todo sea por iniciar una nueva vida, un nuevo capítulo, juntos.

Oliver asiente en acuerdo a su petición. Sin embargo, ella necesita escuchar las palabras.

-Felicity… Ella asiente alentándolo a continuar. – ¿Puedes quedarte y ayudarme?

-Sí. Pero lo haremos a mi manera. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente tratar a la tuya. Intenta aligerar el ambiente

-Si señora Queen. Oliver no pudo evitarlo, fue más fuerte que él. Y la sonrisa que obtuvo de ella le dijo suficiente, valió la pena el riesgo.

””””””””””””””””””””……………………………….””””””””””””””””””

-очень хорошо, вот и все. Dice Anatoly, dando por terminada su reunión con Oliver, Felicity y Diggle; este último por quien ambos abogaron para que permaneciera con ellos en la reunión. Si bien no fue uno de los acuerdos que conversaron en su tiempo a solas si fue algo en lo que ambos estuvieron en la misma página.  Una de las cosas que no sorprendió a Oliver en absoluto fue saber que Anatoly quería obtener los beneficios que pudiese de la situación.

Entre estas, la compañía de Slade en Canadá. La cual, Felicity considero por un minuto completo, negarle; Oliver la disuadió de ello con un simple asentimiento. 

Ya vería la forma de impedir que el Bratva obtuviera tal poder, no si ella podía evitarlo. Pensó para sí misma. Pero Oliver y Diggle la observaron, la conocía y sabían que ella estaría vigilante sobre ese tema.

Otro de los puntos en la agenda de Anatoly fue la baja de sus hermanos Bratva que acompañaron a Oliver en su cruzada de rescate. Los cuerpos debían ser devueltos a su tierra para el ritual de la hermandad en su honor. En lo personal, Oliver quería ser el que se encargara de coordinar el subsidio para todas y cada una de las familias que se quedaron sin un esposo o un padre. A pesar de la brutalidad en la que vive envuelta la hermandad, no evita que algunos decidan tener una vida en familia.

Siguiendo con su lista de trabajo, lo siguiente fue asegurar la discreción de Diggle en relación con los negocios del Bratva. Dada su relación con un agente gubernamental; Anatoly, muy sutilmente dejó entre ver que había investigado todas y cada una de las conexiones personales en su vida.    

-Ni lo pienses Anatoly. La rabia de Oliver para nada disimulada en sus palabras disiparon un poco las intenciones de Anatoly en ese momento. Ya hablarían a solas para que no quedara en dudas su apoyo incondicional a nombre de Diggle.

Hablaron un poco más, pero banalidades comparadas con lo ya debatido. Por lo que cada uno aceptó, Felicity y Diggle no muy satisfechos del todo, una cena para celebrar la alianza como miembros honorarios, palabras de Anatoly.

-Iré a llamar a Lyla. Nos vemos en la cena. Se despide Digg en la puerta de la habitación de invitados que le ofrecieron para descansar con el celular encriptado que le ofreció Anatoly para que no pudiesen rastrear su ubicación. “Prevención ante todo”, sus palabras.

Oliver y Felicity continuación a unas puertas más allá. Se detuvieron lentamente. Oliver abrió con delicadeza invitando a Felicity a pasar primero; ella presionó el interruptor y la habitación se iluminó con un suave resplandor amarillo. La atracción central, sin lugar a dudas fue la enorme cama, cubierta con un edredón rojo; que combinaba perfectamente con los tonos marrones y caramelo en las paredes y la mueblería que complementaba el espacio.

-Me vo…

-Pas…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron por la coincidencia.

-Pasa Oliver, aun tenemos cosas de las que hablar y me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo. Expulsó rápidamente las palabras.   

-Sí. Oliver se apresura a responderle con miedo a que retire su oferta.

Se dirigen a la pequeña sala de estar al lateral de la habitación.

-Quisiera que habláramos de algunas cosas Oliver. Comienza Felicity, determinada a aclarar tanto como puedan antes de reintegrarse a su vida como Oliver y Felicity.

-Aunque si bien acordamos ser honestos y compañeros, no quiero que se quede en palabras; por eso, debemos hablar de lo que va a pasar con Slade; mas importante, lo que haremos cuando regresemos con tu familia… quiero decir, nuestra familia. Se corrige en último momento.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Le pregunta servicial.

-Tengo tantas cosas en mi mente, que esa es una de las cosas por las cuales debo comenzar. Así que, quiero que me acompañes a ver a un neurólogo.

Oliver la mira sorprendido y esperanzado a la vez.

-Mis recuerdos, es una de las tantas cosas que él me arrebató. Con lágrimas no derramadas, toma respiración temblorosa. -Si hay una oportunidad de recuperarlos, de recuperar quien soy, yo… Deseo intentarlo, contigo.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!… Susurra Oliver, se acerca a sus pies para sostener sus manos. –Lo sé… YO SÉ

Ella mira directo a sus ojos azules, esos hermosos ojos que sin palabras le comunican tantas cosas y sabe, sabe a qué se refiere.

\- ¿Yo te conté…

Él niega con la cabeza.

Y así su idealizada forma en la que le contó a su esposo la espera de su segundo hijo se desvanece frente a ella con ese simple movimiento.

-¿Cómo? Demanda saber.

-Yo... Las palabras obstruidas en su garganta le obligan respirar profundamente, una bocanada de aire muy necesitada ingresa por su boca, tratando a la par de que las lagrimas no caigan de sus ojos ya ardientes por no permitir derramar ni una gota. –Yo encontré los resultados de las pruebas, escondidas en nuestro sofá. Posiblemente los escondiste ahí apurada y luego no tuviste oportunidad de… de decirme; decirnos a todos.

-Oh Oliver… Ya no puede aguantar más y deja fluir sus lágrimas sin control. Oliver la arrastra hasta su regazo y ambos lloran por su hijo no nato. Ese que no tuvo la oportunidad de ser celebrado.

* * *

 

**_Pasado._ **

El llanto. Otra vez. Hace tres meses que no tenía una noche apropiada de sueño desde que regresaron de la clínica con el pequeño Connor. Noches de poco sueño pero que valía la pena cada segundo de ello.

Felicity se levanta a ciegas de la cama sin echar un vistazo a Oliver. Su prioridad era ir a ver que necesitaba su pequeño; así que redujo el volumen del comunicador de la mesita de noche para que no se continuaran escuchando el estridente buen par de pulmones con los que fue bendecido su bebé. Pero primero, se detuvo rápidamente en la nevera ubicada en su habitación para tomar una de las teteras listas para llevar. Esta había sido una de las recomendaciones de su obstetra por su producción excesiva de leche materna; era el envase previo o un desastre en cualquier lado y momento.

Cuando entró a la habitación del bebé, justo al lado de la suya, Oliver ya cargaba el pequeño en brazos; su susurro amoroso estaba calmando su llanto, ahora reducido a un ligero gorjeo. –Pensé que estabas dormido.    

-No quise despertarte. Respondió el a los susurros de su esposa.

Su maravilloso esposo, pensaba admirando como Oliver encantaba a Connor con su voz. Desde el día uno, fue atento con todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Ser el CEO de una compañía Fortune no le impidió pedir baja de paternidad como cualquier nuevo papá, eso sí, pudo extenderla un poco más de lo usual, beneficios añadidos a la posición.

-Vamos, regresemos a la habitación. Le invita ella caminando de regreso. Oliver la sigue con Connor ya dormido en sus brazos. Ambos habían acordado recientemente tener un sillón mecedora con cuna integrada para esas ocasiones en las que aun no se sintieran cómodos con el bebé fuera de su vista. Apenas hace una semana que acordaron que durmiera fuera de su habitación y para ser honestos extrañaban tenerlo cerca, saber que descansaba a solo unos pasos de distancia en el mismo espacio; era demasiado reconfortante para los estrenados padres.

Oliver ubica en la cuna con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo, envuelto en un capullo de mantas azules y grises. Felicity, se sienta en la mecedora y comienza a mecerse suavemente.

-Ve a dormir un rato más cariño. Ya me quedo vigilando a nuestro tesoro. Sonríe al final del término cariñoso.

 -Estás segura, sé que podrías usar unas horas más de sueño. Además, mañana tendrás la cita con tu ginecóloga. No quiero que este cansada. Comenta amoroso y preocupado por lo que podría decir la doctora de su salud.

Estaré bien, te lo aseguro. Además, la cita será a la una de la tarde, podré dormir una siesta cuando mi mamá y Thea vengan mañana, bueno; cuando vengan en unas horas a cuidar a Connor.

-Está bien. Oliver se acerca para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y luego otro en los labios. –Te amo.

-Yo te amo más. Replica con devoción no disimulada.

””””””””””””””””””””……………………………….””””””””””””””””””

-Hoolaaa. Felicity toca ligeramente la puerta de cristal, ya abierta de la oficina de su esposo. Levanta el brazo ligeramente para mostrar las bolsas de Big Belly Burger que cargaba en mano, clara indicación de que venía a almorzar con él. 

Oliver gratamente sorprendido despide amablemente a su secretaria, deseándole un buen almuerzo como él mismo planeaba tener con su hermosa esposa. Ambos esperan unos minutos a que los dejen completamente solos; Felicity se acerca despacio después de cerrar la puerta lo mas suavemente posible, Oliver la mira caminar embelesado hacia él y ver como coloca las bolsas de comida en el escritorio le incita pensamientos para nada apropiados a la hora.

-Hey. Oliver la saluda al fin colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla por un beso delicado pero que rápidamente se descontrola en un hambre carnal poco disimulada. 

-Hey… Suspira en sus labios aun húmedos por su beso.

-No es que me queje pero ¿a qué debo la visita? ¿Todo bien con el doctor?

Oliver hace las preguntas una tras otra, un poco preocupado también al pensar que su cita con el médico no haya ido como pensaban.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, estoy bien, más que bien según mis análisis y…

-¿Y? quiere saber Oliver.

-Lista para volver a poner el bollo en el horno…

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! Se ríe Oliver de su frase hilarante pero entendiendo claramente su mensaje.

Felicity para darle una idea directa de lo que quiso decir, lleva sus manos hacia su entrepierna y declara mediante un susurro bajo y cargado de excitación: -Digo, que esta noche, deberíamos poner a este _ _acaricia su excitado pene_ _ bebé donde pertenece.

Oliver gime por las descaradas acciones de su esposa. Aunque no le importa que alguien pueda acercarse a su oficina y vislumbrarlos hacerlo. Así que mandando la prudencia a la mierda, atrae su cuerpo aun más cerca del suyo de ser posible hasta casi fundirse en un abrazo pasional y un beso a un más carnal.       

-Que te parece si vemos cómo se dan las cosas señora Queen, iniciando con una cena… ¿Italiano? Sugiere Oliver pensando en darse su primera cita como pareja desde que nació Connor.

-Mi mamá estará encantada de cuidar a su nieto.  

-Estoy seguro que le encantará poder seguir minándolo. Además, reconoce que hemos sido unos padres muy celosos.  

-Tienes razón, pero no quisiera ir muy lejos, un restaurante que este cerca de la casa, puede ser. Sugiere ella esperanzada y a la par recelosa de la simple idea de salir de casa y dejar a su pequeño. 

Oliver la besa, un toque de labios suave. –Me parece bien, deja que llame a Diggle para coordinar lo de esta noche, él y Lyla quería ir a visitar, así tu mamá y Thea no se quedarían solas completamente y Connor gana más pares de manos en las que estar.

La sonrisa de alivio de Felicity en su dirección es suficiente para hacerle saber que tomó la decisión correcta.  Especialmente saber que su hijo tiene tantas personas dispuestas a cuidar de él.

Esa noche, su noche se centró en hablar de su hijo y ambos se dieron cuenta de qué tanto sus vidas habían cambiado. Ahora su mundo se centraba en esa pequeña luz que representaba su hijo y tal vez en su momento sea posible expandirla a otro ser que complementaria mucho más su hermosa pequeña familia.  

Esa era su ilusión…

* * *

 

**_Presente._ **

El roció de la ducha era audible para Oliver desde su asiento en la cama de edredón vaporoso. Él y Felicity aclararon tanto en tan poco tiempo y se sentía bien, estar esperando por ella, lo haría su vida entera pero el hecho de que ella le permitiese demostrarlo era inestimable.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, tocaron a la puerta. – ¿Si?

En el marco estaba uno de los hermanos Bratva con bolsas de ropa, cortesía de Anatoly según el mensaje. Con un asentimiento, las recibió e inmediatamente despidió al hombre.

-Oye… Oliver comenzó al sentir la puerta del baño abrirse pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver la belleza de Felicity envuelta en una simple toalla con su cabello húmedo derramando gotas por toda su esbelta clavícula.

Oliver repasar su figura de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, era algo natural para él así que lo hizo con tantas ganas de actuar en consecuencia pero no era el lugar. –Esto lo envía Anatoly.

El crujir de las bolsas es el único sonido que se propaga en el espacio entre ellos.

-¿Oliver?

-Sí. Responde frente a la cama, de espalda a ella sin soltar su preciada carga. Sabe que si lo hace no podría ni querría detener sus manos de tocar cada parte visible y húmeda de su piel recién lavada.

-El baño ya está libre. Señala lo obvio. -Puedes ir a refrescarte un poco.

Él asiente y cruza directo hacia la puerta. Cuando alcanza estar a su lado, Felicity extiende su mano hacia su musculoso bipcep. -Te besaría también… Musita con tanto deseo contenido pero ambos saben que están en un lugar en el que no pueden bajar la guardia para perderse en sus cuerpos; cuando lo hagan, y lo harán, será sin interrupciones o la incertidumbre de no estar seguros.

Luego de esa declaración, las cosas fueron un borrón. La cena procedió en medio de una charla cordialmente rígida. Anatoly comentaba sin ninguna duda la idea de incluir a Felicity en la familia Bratva, era su pensamiento en orden de que Oliver era un hermano en pleno derecho por lo tanto su esposa también debía serlo.

La respuesta de Oliver en su mente era clara como el agua. NUNCA. Pero no podía romper la ligera armonía que consiguieron en su reunión pasada con el líder de la hermandad. No les convenía dejar en clara su intención de no ser parte de su estilo de vida, no más.

Ese sería un problema a resolver otro día.

-Cuéntame Oliver, ¿cómo piensas tratar con nuestro invitado no deseado?. Anatoly pregunta sin pizca de interés evidente. Aunque Oliver lo conocía mejor que eso.

 -¿Por? Planeabas algo especial que recomendarme. Sonríe sardónicamente en su dirección.  

-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, si. Me parece que podría servirnos de chivo expiatorio con la esposa aquí de tu amigo, la señora Diggle.  

Diggle tensa sus inmensos músculos ante la mención de su esposa por parte de Anatoly.  

-¿Eso sería… Indaga Diggle con obvia sospecha en su tono.

-¡Oh mi otro americano favorito! Eso es simple, su esposa tiene conexiones con cierta organización gubernamental que ha estado detrás de la hermandad; digo que le entreguemos al líder de la facción americana.

Todos en la mesa guardan silencio ante la propuesta de Anatoly.

Felicity cree fieramente que Slade merece pagar por todo lo que les ha hecho sufrir; también sabe que lo que propone Anatoly es una solución, más allá de hecho que no tienen pruebas de todo lo que ha hecho Slade sobre papel; si planeaban llevarlo ante la justicia, su caso puede que no proceda más que de un encarcelamiento previo hasta pagar una fianza.

Diggle mira directamente a los ojos de su amigo y mantienen una conversación privada entre ellos.

Es claro lo que su amigo imagina y por eso Oliver observa a Felicity, ella es quien debería decir si acepta la idea de perdonarle la vida a un hombre como Slade Wilson pero para ella es claro, no estaría perdonando nada, estaría aceptando que ese hombre no destruyó todo lo bueno en ella ni en Oliver. Por eso sus siguientes palabras se escuchan fuertes y sin duda alguna.

-Con una condición…     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> очень хорошо, вот и все (Muy bien, eso es todo).


End file.
